Embers of a Spark
by ElenaSmile
Summary: The Autobots find out that not everybody is being well after the war. The Seeker hardly manages to survive the damage the Predacons did to him, and being grateful, he seems to want to join them. But is it really a wish... or is he trying to fool them once again? Arcee X Starscream.
1. Revelation

_**Embers of a Spark**_

_**Revelation**_

Peace finally returned to them. There was nothing that could ruin the wonderful and peaceful Cybertron anymore. The planet was getting brighter and brighter, and the team which made that possible was still so happy that the majority couldn't believe that peace has finally came. But… there is no victory without a sacrifice, which was crystal clear for the team. Optimus had given them all of this- the brightness, the light, the happiness, the whole living planet. His love for all of them was bigger than his love for himself; he had a noble and brave Spark.

A day wouldn't pass without thinking about him, the savior of the planet. Team Prime was sad that he left, but they knew it was because he wanted _them _to stay alive, to make their dream come true… Besides, he was still alive… and it is not the end.

Days were slowly passing, they getting happier each day… until the day came. The day which changed a lot of things.

-Ultra Magnus… I'm picking up an energy signal. –Ratchet suddenly stated and Ultra Magnus' sight went onto him.

-An energy signal? But… the war has ended a few months ago and I thought everybody scattered over the planet to live a new, peaceful life… Decepticons left to think about everything what they've done or to turn a new leaf… -Ultra Magnus looked over to Knock Out and the red mech smiled towards him. Then he looked back to the orange field medic- We Autobots live here together. Vehicons are not at the deception side anymore. Who could it possibly be…?

Ratchet opened the file to check it up, but there was nothing. No image, no identification, no text or message. He narrowed his optics and looked all over it again, but he had to give up as there was nothing to see.

-I wish I could tell you, Magnus… -he looked at him- …but I cannot detect anything here… Maybe the signal is broken.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics and looked at the file too, only to see that the medic was right.

-What are we chatting about? –Knock Out passed right next to them without looking at them and not seeming interested at all.

-Weird energy signals with no hints of messages. –Ratchet said and Knock Out stopped walking. The red medic turned around and raised an optic ridge to look at the message.

After a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders- Could be a glitch. It happens.

-A lot, actually. –Arcee came into the room and the three looked at her.

-Uh… You don't even know what we're talking about… do you? –Knock Out asked and smirked towards the blue femme which smiled back.

-Do I have to? –She asked and Ratchet pointed at the screen which was showing a blank message. She widened her optics and then looked at Ratchet.

-It came to us today, just a few seconds ago. –He said- It is completely blank and we have no idea who could have sent it… We don't have an idea with whom we are dealing with right now.

-But as we are team Prime, we are destined to help those who need assistance… -Ultra Magnus said and Ratchet looked into his optics.

-What if it's dangerous? Maybe that's someone whose life isn't at a peaceful point. It could be someone who wants to get rid of us, who could trick us.

-OR…- he raised his voice- …it could be a person who requires immediate help.

-You don't think… -He said but ultra Magnus smiled and answered Ratchet's question.

-Arcee. We need a good scout.

She smiled and nodded her head- I'll go find Bumblebee…

-No. –Ultra Magnus said and she looked up to meet his optics.

-He is a warrior now. You are the scout whom I'm talking about.

-You will send her to go alone? –Ratchet asked- We could send back up in case of attacks… -He looked at Knock Out and the red mech's smile disappeared in a matter of astroseconds.

-Uh… I've got some… important stuff to do. I'll just walk away now… -he slowly backed off and as he turned around, he rushed towards the other screen in the room.

Arcee heavily sighed.

-Fine… I'll go… Where's the location?

Ratchet soon located the signal's coordinates with Knock Out's help and Arcee got ready. The orange medic opened a Ground Bridge and she stepped right in front of it. The others were behind her, looking at her while she seemed a bit nervous.

She clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath, closing her optics. She wasn't doing this for a long time, and there was a strange feeling in her Spark. She couldn't shake off the thought of something going wrong again. She didn't want to return to the war once again, to go through every part of it once again. She knew she was overreacting, but there was an invisible force which was pulling her back to stay here. So she started fighting with herself: will she or not.

Knock Out put a servo at his hip and raised his other- Will she, or won't she? This is here the question.

-Arcee. Is everything all right? –Ratchet asked and she suddenly opened her optics and looked back. Sure, she could say what was bothering her, but she chose not to.

-I was just waiting till someone would say "Good luck, soldier." –She smirked.

Ultra Magnus smiled at her and stated- Good luck, soldier. Remember to contact us as soon you find anything out.

She nodded her head and started walking towards the Bridge which was slowly attracting her towards it. As soon as she entered it, her smile disappeared and she lowered her head. The femme looked around and remembered how many times she was doing this when there was a war. Always to fight or to escape one… Nothing nice came at her mind that time. Negativity was filling up her spark which was usually full of happiness. She crossed her servos and narrowed her optics to void the feelings inside of her. Then she started walking again. She soon stepped out and looked around. She was still on Cybertron, and she didn't expect anything else. But her eyes soon locked at a big structure which was going high into the sky… And she recognized it immediately. It was the same place they met Unicron… in Megatron's body. She narrowed her blue optics and bit her lower lip. But it was a task she had received, and whatever she receives, she has to complete it or at least check it out… Depends.

As much as she wanted to leave, she felt excitement and curiosity.

She sighed again and looked at her fist she raised- Uh… Fine. Let's get this over with and leave as soon as possible.

She approached the building and went up. As she was walking up, her processor was warning her all the way up. She even got dizzy as she was climbing up to the top, but it didn't stop her. Not that she didn't want to listen to a hunch, her spark was forbidding it. She widely smiled as she saw the ceiling which was very close to her, and she ran the last few steps, still showing her dental plates while smiling. She felt playfulness for no real reason… and she knew it was weird.

As soon as she saw the darkness and grayness of the place, her smile disappeared and she narrowed her optics once again. Then she looked around. She saw claw marks all over the place, together with blast marks. The wall was collapsed, and there was a big hole which was showing the outside. The next thing she saw was an energon trail which was on random places: it was starting and stopping. Now and then were drops of it too. And then she looked at the throne. It was the same throne on which when Megatron was sitting when he was leading the Decepticons. She clenched her hands into fists and carefully approached it. As she did, she realized that it wasn't just attacked from Unicron's blasts; it had some deep cuts in it too. A few parts of it were cracked. There were big claw marks through the middle of the throne. Claw marks that were way bigger than marks from Decepticons. Then she looked down and saw another energon trail which was leading towards the corner. She followed the trail with her optics for a while as she didn't want to know… But it was her task. It was her mission to find out. So she immediately looked into the corner. Her optics widened and she opened her mouth in terror and surprise in the same time. She was looking at a pile of little rocks which were covering a big, silver body. It was scratched from helm to toe. A few cuts were still leaking blue energon which was dripping onto the dusty floor, forming a large puddle under the body. His wings were cracked at some parts and one was a little twisted. The Seeker's face was facing the floor, his servos placed above his head.

As soon as she got herself together, she picked up her comm. link- I… I found him.

-_Whom?_ –Ultra Magnus' voice got to her.

-Starscream. –She stated and waited for a respond. But there was nothing.

-Hello? –She asked and put a servo at her hip.

A few seconds passed before his voice came again- _Is he alive?_

Arcee looked at the Seeker which seemed lifeless to her.

-Um… Doesn't look like…

-_Is he offline, or is he looking like he is?_

She sighed- He looks like he's offline…

-_There's only one way to find out._

Arcee widened her optics for a second, but then narrowed them- What?

The comm. link went off.

-Ultra Magnus…? Hello?

No respond.

-Scrap. –She stated and looked at the silver mech again. Then she looked at his claws and saw how long and sharp they were, but were also looking weak and fragile.

-_Okay… Because of Optimus and what he taught us…_

She slowly and carefully approached him, and as she did, she kneeled down and her spark began to pound faster. She slowly raised her trembling hand and lowered her optic ridges as she was about to touch his shoulder plate.

Then, she touched it, and as soon she did, she removed her servo from him. She braced, but he didn't respond in any way. Then she lowered an optic ridge and tried again. She put her servo at the exact same position of his shoulder as before, but this time, she didn't remove it. She soon calmed down and took a deep breath again. A second later, she put her other hand at his shoulder plate and tried to turn him around so his head would face the ceiling, not the floor.

-Ugh… He's… He's _way_ heavier than he looks like… -She complained as she was turning him. When she finally succeeded after a few unsuccessful tries, she heavily gasped and looked at his scarred face. His optics were tightly closed and his mouth half-opened, showing his bright dental plates. He had a plain scar under his right optic which immediately reminded her at the past when she was fighting him for Cliffjumper's death, making a scar at his right faceplate that way. A burst of fury appeared in her spark, but she knew she shouldn't think of the past.

_-No… please! I… I don't want to! What's past is past; I'm one of you now! –_She remembered him saying and clenched her hands into fists once again, tightly closing her optics.

_-It's OK… The war has ended… Maybe he's even dead, don't you think of anything… -_She was calming herself.

His lower lip was cut and hardened energon was on the right part of his faceplate, coming from the top of his helmet. She lowered her optic ridges and slowly neared her head to his chest to hear if his spark still beats… and she couldn't hear anything. But then, all of a sudden, his claws moved, scratching the floor and his spark began to race. She quickly backed off him, but stayed kneeling to see if he's going to come to his senses. She was looking at his claws which were slowly clenching into fists, but suddenly, they stopped and completely relaxed. She raised her optic ridges and blinked twice. Then, there was nothing for a cycle. As time passed, she sighed and wanted to check his pulse once again by checking the carotid artery, but as soon she got closer to him, he suddenly widely opened his bright red optics and she quickly jumped at her feet in fear of getting hurt. He coughed, closing his optics and then he put his weight at his trembling servos which were full of claw marks and scratches. He firstly didn't seem to notice her, but as she stepped a step closer, he widely opened his optics again and tilted his head into her direction. He widely opened his mouth and fell to the ground to bow.

-Oh, praise the AllSpark, someone came to check on me! –He cutely narrowed his optics from the smile on his faceplate which was addressed to her.

She looked left-right to check if it was really meant for her.

-I… -She started.

-Oh, I simply knew someone would care! –He kept on and compressed his hands- Though I did not expect you, _Arcee_… -His optics met hers and she widened her bright blue optics.

-Stop it, Starscream; I'm not falling for this. –She said and his smile vanished from his faceplates. She knew he needed help more than anything right now, but she just couldn't bring herself to call for a Bridge.

He coughed again and touched the floor with his claws as he couldn't stay in the position anymore; the energon loss was killing him, slowly, but painfully.

-Arcee… I've been here for a long time… I haven't eaten anything; I have lost more energon than ever… Couldn't you just look over the fact that I killed Cliffjumper this time? –He asked when he looked into her optics, but soon widened them when he realized that he was talking about it _once again. _He clearly couldn't forget the way she beat him up back then… and if it wasn't her generosity, he wouldn't be alive right now.

She showed her dental plates in anger and narrowed her optics.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry… -He silently said and crashed at the floor, closing his optics tightly in pain, his voice getting even lower than it was before- But can't you see that I'm dying…?

She just continued looking at him, watching his trembling body as he was trying to get up, but he immediately fell at his arms again.

-You have to help me! PLEASE! –He shouted and narrowed his optics at her. She saw there was still something dark in him, making her choice harder than it was before. Could she trust him now? He tricked them a lot of times and she couldn't just help him without knowing about the consequences.

Then he looked up, his optics widening in a cute way- You don't not know what the Predacons did to me…

-Wait… Predacons? –She asked and his optic ridges rose as he saw she was getting interested into what happened.

-Yes… -he heavily gasped and lowered his head again, closing his optics- …they did this… I was defenseless… There was no possible way to dodge the attacks which were coming with brutal force…

She lowered her optic ridges for a second as she started feeling sorry for the Seeker which was in terrible state.

Just as she meant to call for Ground Bridge, his claws wrapped around her forearm while he was still kneeling. His optics were widely open and he reminded her at the event again- You wouldn't leave me here dying… would you?

She narrowed her optics and forcefully pushed him away, so that he crashed onto the floor, yelping. He started to gasp to intake air, groveling back to face her. He couldn't keep his optics open anymore and he knew that if he doesn't get help in a matter of megacycles, he'd pass away in this state. His optic ridges lowered and she could see that his optics' red light was slowly fading. Once again, he raised his head to search for her optics, softly chuckling.

Her optics widened and her optic ridges lowered as soon as she saw that his cut lip leaked energon again. In stroke her spark for no real reason and he somehow managed to make her sad. She didn't want to do even more damage to him…

He looked down at the floor as he saw that she wasn't going to do anything against his fate.

-If this is the fate which was chasing me for such a long time… If this is how my light has to go out… I'm at peace with that… -He silently said and his optics glowed brightly as they met hers again, and after that he crashed at the floor, raising the dust of it. His systems soon shut down. She widened her optics and kneeled down to look at his scarred face once again.

He was still smiling for a few seconds, but then the smile started to disappear.

She knew she had to decide now, or else it would be too late. She would never forget what he did to them, to Cliffjumper, to her. But at the other side… Optimus would give him a chance. He wouldn't let him die like this… He would help, especially when the war had already ended. She heavily sighed and his chest rose up, showing that he was still alive and that his Spark didn't left his body… So she knew what to do.

-Ultra Magnus… -she silently said- I need a Ground Bridge and some assistance.


	2. Healing Wish

_**Healing Wish**_

Bulkhead carefully put the Seeker at the berth in the medical bay. Right next to him was Bumblebee who was looking at the Seeker like he was sorry for him. As soon as Bulkhead backed off, Knock Out pushed himself towards the berth to look at the hurt silver mech. Energon was still dripping from him and he would occasionally clench his fists, but as soon as he would do that, he'd pass out. Knock Out's optic ridges lowered as he saw his state, a little worried for his former friend. Soon, Ratchet joined him and they started to type something on their computers. The screens soon filled up with information and Ratchet cabled the Seeker to connect him to the other devices.

Ultra Magnus and Arcee were standing at the doorjamb, looking into the room. Ultra Magnus noticed that she was still battling herself if it was really a good idea to help him, so he put a servo at her shoulder, making her look up to him.

-You did the right thing. –He said and smiled, but she didn't smile back. As soon as he removed his servo from her shoulder, she rushed away from the room. Bumblebee looked at her as she left, and Bulkhead sighed.

-Why is she behaving like that? –Ultra Magnus asked and Knock Out looked at him.

-Oh, she's still upset because of Cliffjumper's death which Starscream mentioned, like, a hundred times.

Ultra Magnus gave him a questioning look.

-He did it. He extinguished the 'Bot. -Knock Out explained and turned towards the screen once again.

Ultra Magnus' optics widened, but he didn't say anything anymore. He just looked at the ground a nodded his head.

-Is he going to survive? –Bumblebee asked when there was no sound in the room. He clearly couldn't stand the silence and the awkwardness which was in the room.

-I cannot tell you that yet. He lost a lot of energon and the vital states are still getting worse… Still, he survived all of Megatron's punishments so it doesn't need to mean he isn't going to survive. Ugh… But I can't overlook the fact that the open cuts caused several infections… making the thing worse.

Bumblebee didn't say anything anymore; he just nodded his head and walked out of the room. Smokescreen came in front of the door, but as soon as he saw that the room was emptying, he walked out of it too. The blue mech started to wonder why nobody was with the dying Seeker and he felt sudden urgency to talk about it with someone. And his first target was the femme that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She immediately recognized Smokescreen's "I wanna know it too" face, so she quickly turned around and started walking away from him, her servos crossed at her chest.

-Cee, wait up! –He shouted and ran over to her. She rolled her optics and turned around to face him.

-What is it that you want to know this time, Smokey?

He put both of his servos at his hips- Why isn't anybody there with Starscream. Sure, he's a jerk and didn't disserve any attention… But he didn't disserve to die alone too.

-Die? –She raised an optic ridge, put her servo at her hip and slightly smirked- Starscream won't die, Smokes. Believe me, I tried to offline him, others tried to offline him, but it's not that easy to get rid of him. Everybody knows that.

He chuckled, but his optics were showing that he was a little worried. He didn't know why, maybe because of his horrible state in which he was in.

-Arcee. You can tell me anything. –He said and she smiled towards him, but then turned her back at him and faced the window which was showing the darkness outside. There were shiny stars on the skyline and she just couldn't take her eyes off of them.

-I don't think it' that important to talk about it, Smokescreen… It's a personal matter.

-Ugh… personal… -He said and she silently chuckled.

-No need to worry about him, Smokes. He'll be fine.

-I do hope so… Maybe he would even join us! –He stated and she immediately clenched her hands into fists, what he, luckily, didn't notice. Otherwise he'd want to know, and she really didn't want to talk about it.

-I don't think he's going to join us. He is… -she stopped for a moment to think what to say- …too… different. He's not like us.

Smokescreen nodded his head and came right next to her, looking into the stars too. He widely smiled- Yeah, maybe you're right. The claws, the pointy chin, the structure, the wings… the high heels…- He looked over to her and saw her smiling.

-Not that kind of different. –She looked at him and he smiled even wider, but started to walk away.

-Sorry… But those are the only differences which I can detect on him… -He said and left the room.

She looked after him, but he already disappeared. Her smile already left her faceplates as she realized that he could actually be right, for once. She didn't like the idea having him with them, but the sentence Smokescreen stated brought confusion about who he is…

_-Maybe he would really change… Maybe it was fate that I chose to rescue him instead of leaving him there. –_She thought as her processor and her spark were at the same level, fighting to which one she should listen once again.

-Or the Seeker would get rid of us as soon he'd wake up. –She stated to shake off the good feelings about him. It was really hard for her to accept that she rescued one of her worst enemies who terminated her partner and brought too much trouble to Autobots and Decepticons. She knew he was hopeless, but also helpless as he found himself in the middle of hate and grief which made him the way he is today: treacherous, vicious and back-stabbing. He was evil… but could he _really _change one day? She couldn't know. She didn't want to know and she didn't want to think about it.

-_It would be better if he'd just pass away without us having trouble with him. _–She said as she looked at the stars, but she wasn't sure if it was really her wish. There was a part of her which was hoping he'd turn a new leaf too.

..._**The next morning**_…

-Emergency, Knock Out! Come out already! –Ratchet's loud voice woke Arcee up and she moaned as it was too early to wake up yet. Anyways, she stretched and stepped up. Then she paced towards the door of her room. It opened and she walked outside… only to be hit by the rushing red medic. They both yelped and fell at the floor, face first.

-Can't you watch where you step?! –He yelled and she frowned and narrowed her bright blue optics at his ones.

-Can't _you _watch where you step? –She asked in a calm voice and he growled, but stood up instead of fighting. As soon as he shook the dust off himself, he started to rush again.

-Where are you going? …And more importantly, why are you rushing? –She asked and jumped up at her feet, following him.

-Didn't you hear Ratchet yelling at me? It's an EMERGENCY! It must be tied to Starscream… -He stated and rushed out of the room, letting her alone. She lowered her optic ridges and widened her optics as she remembered what she had wished for the last night.

-_What if… My wish came true… No! It possibly can't… No! –_She thought and immediately rushed towards the medical bay too. Grief was filling up her spark and she felt some pressure in her throat, something that was making her sad.

As soon as she got to the room, she noticed that there already were a few mechs lined up to look at the doctors at work. Then she looked at Starscream. He was all cabled up and energon couldn't stop leaking out of him. Knock Out was rushing from one side to another, trying to cover the wounds which wouldn't stop leaking.

-Ratchet, vital states? –Knock Out asked and Ratchet slightly shook his head.

-Getting worse every second… If he doesn't stop leaking…

-He's gonna kick the… -Smokescreen finished his sentence and Knock Out started to work even harder and faster.

Arcee stepped into the room, and Bumblebee looked at her with sad-looking optics.

-We're losing him… -Ratchet said and Knock Out started to panic.

-STOP PUTTING ME UNDER PRESSURE! –The red mech loudly stated and put another cable at the silver Seeker.

-Could you please leave now…? We need to open him up. –Ratchet said and everybody firstly made a disgusted look, then they put their hands up and then they walked out, backwards. As soon as the last member, which was Ultra Magnus, came out, the door closed itself. Arcee was still staring at the door for a few seconds as she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was her fault. Firstly, because of her "wish", and secondly, because she didn't want to help him immediately. He could have arrived here sooner; he could have been in a better state right now.

-As much as I hate to say this, I'll miss his cruelty… -Wheeljack said and Bulkhead lowered his head too.

-Yeah, he was my worst enemy after Breakdown left… But his life should have ended in a different way. Maybe getting scrapped by me or Megatron, and not in the hands of the best two medics we know… while they were trying to help him.

-He had some useful information for us… -The yellow muscle car stated and lowered his head.

-He didn't even had a chance to change… -Smokescreen said and looked at the door once again.

Arcee didn't want to say anything. She wanted to stay silent; she wanted to keep all of the pain… She didn't want them to know anything about her wish or not believing him while he was actually telling the truth.

-I guess… We should go for an energon patrol… -Bumblebee said and Smokescreen nodded his head to let him know that he would be coming too. Bulkhead and Wheeljack agreed on going too, and they soon departed. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were the only ones who stayed. He noticed the way she was looking at the door, and he had to ask.

-Arcee. –He stated and she "woke up" from her thoughts.

-Wh-What? I didn't do it! –She stated and he smiled.

-Arcee, I recognize it right away when a 'Bot is upset…

-No… Ultra Magnus, sir… It's just that I… could have come earlier… but I didn't. I didn't believe the words he said.

-I understand.

-Yeah, I know, but… Wait, _what?_

-I understand. You've had quite a past with Starscream. I guess there are no words from me which could heal your wounds you got from the Seeker. It is completely natural that you didn't trust him, if I would be you, I wouldn't trust him either… But I would trust my spark and what it's saying. And you didn't trust it right away, did you?

-No… -She lowered her head- It is my entire fault. He could have done it…

-It is no one's fault Arcee, maybe it was his fate.

She nodded her head while it was still lowered, hiding the sad look on her faceplates.

He started to walk away, but before he went out of the room, he said- The smallest drop in the ocean can start a wave of emotion… Arcee. Do not forget about that.

She raised her head to look at him and then nodded her head, though she didn't understand the sentence at all.

Then, she was left alone. She didn't want to move… she wanted to stay to find out what happened to him. The guilt she felt wasn't letting her go; it was slowly suffocating the happiness she had felt before. She couldn't think of anything else, she knew it was her fault. So she stayed… She stayed for megacycles. She was staring at the sky all the time; and she didn't even realize that the day was already over. She was just staring at the stars at night. After a long time, she finally heard the door open and she turned around. Knock Out came out first, and his face wasn't looking promising… His optic ridges were lowered, his lips were hung down and he couldn't stop looking at the ground.

-Knock Out… -She silently said and he looked at her for a second, but then returned to look at the ground- He was my friend… I didn't even notice it… But now that I remember all the stuff we've been doing together, there's no mistake… He was… no Breakdown… But I've always admired his lustrous finish. –He slightly smiled and started to walk again.

Arcee's spark clenched from sadness and then she saw Ratchet coming out.

-Ratchet…

-What are you doing here? –He asked as he was clearly surprised that she was waiting to hear about the results, she who despised him so much.

-I… came back earlier to hear about him…

-He… -The orange medic suddenly stopped and Arcee's spark was twisting and clenching, guilt filling her up. She knew if he was dead, she would never forgive herself. Not only had she spared his life the times he could go offline, now she ended his life without intending too. It was like every time she'd want to do something, the contrary would happen.

-Is he… dead? -She asked and he looked at her.

-No.

She felt relief in her spark.

-Not yet.

The pressure came back.

She was looking at him with her bright blue optics and he knew she wanted to know more.

-He is not done with his life yet… But we are certain it will end this very night. The leak isn't to be stopped. But at the bright side, he'll release all his cares; he will be put out of his misery.

She looked down to hide the sad expression on her face once again- But… He was supposed to die because of me…

-Arcee. It was too late… we should have done something about it earlier. The only thing which could save him now would be a miracle. –With those words, he left the room and she was left behind another time. She was sad too… A bit too sad.

She wanted to see him once again, she wanted to say something so she wouldn't be the only one who refused to show any care for the silver mech. She felt safer when she was talking to 'Bots who couldn't answer her, and sometimes, it was better that way.

So she entered the med bay. The room was almost completely dark, the only source of light were the machines which were still keeping him alive. Energon was all over the berth, the cables were crannied and she couldn't look at him like this. He looked just like Tailgate after Airachnid was done with him… the only difference was that the Seeker had sharp claws, a pointy chin, a different body structure, wings… and heels. He still had the same scratches and scars, nothing seemingly changed.

-Well… Screamer… -She began to talk- We meet again. I imagined our next meeting like you would look back at me… and not just lifelessly lay at the berth.

She smiled, but the smile soon disappeared.

-I never liked you. In fact, I don't even like you right now, while you're dying. I just can't… I'll never forget what you did to Cliffjumper, and I won't forgive you either. He was suffering, he was helpless, but you were so brutal you didn't want to spare his life… I don't know if it was a personal matter or not, but I won't forget it anyways. But I did spare you… I did rescue you… -She stopped.

-Oh, whom am I kidding…? I didn't help you… I even made it worse. I gave you hope and then crushed it with my bare hands… I provoked it, and it happened, in fact, it is happening right now. You're here suffering because of me… It is not that I don't dislike you; it is just that the grief is killing me… But you know what? I tried. Yes, I did. Unlike you, I… -She looked at the floor as she knew she didn't give him another chance.

-I at least see the error I made… And I'm apologizing. I'm apologizing that I didn't believe you when you actually told the truth. And as much as I can't stand you, I have to accept the fact that I was wrong… And that my wish wasn't a real wish… My wish now… would be…

She looked at him once again and sweetly smiled- You know what? My wish would be that you wouldn't die like this, I'd like to get a chance to kill you too. My wish, it is indeed… that you stay alive… That you don't leave yet… I think you have never experienced something beautiful, have you? Your world was made of pain and suffering, so why don't you just stay here so we could show you what it means to be a drop in the ocean… for real.

All of a sudden, she realized that having Starscream in their team wouldn't be the worst thing to have. In fact, she quickly befriended the idea of having him with them.

-We could teach you what it truly means to be alive… You wouldn't have to live in such a world… In a world of darkness. What was I thinking? Scream, I can't simply understand the pain you are in right now and before, but still…

She stopped as soon she saw that she had a friendly attitude towards the Seeker which she disliked too much to look at him with normally-opened optics. But she knew that he could change if he'd want to… so she didn't retreat her wish. She looked at the stars and said- Yes… My real wish is that you don't go away yet.

Then she looked back at him. His optics were tightly closed and his mouth half-opened just like when she saw him the first time.

-But just try to be against us, Scream… And I won't hesitate to offline you as soon as you wake up. -As she said that, she started to leave the room, but before that she turned around to look at him once again. He suddenly moved his claws again and her spark bounced up as she knew there was a possibility for him to stay alive…

-Thank you for your time, Starscream. –Just as she said that, his chest rose up and he dug his claws into the berth.

-Good night. –She smiled and left the room, wondering why she would wish him a good night. Still, she just shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to her room.


	3. Awake and Alive

_**Awake and Alive**_

A loud noise woke Arcee up. It was the noise that the other Bots were doing when something had happened, good or bad. She did hope it was a good thing. Then, her door suddenly opened and Bumblebee marched in, a big smile on his faceplates. Arcee knew he was alive… so she smiled back at the yellow mech. Her spark bounced up from joy, but she didn't want to show her happiness. She wasn't happy only because he was still alive; it was because her wish came true too.

-Morning, Bee. So… what brings you to my chambers this early in the morning? –She asked and sat up at the berth, crossing her legs and leaning onto her servos.

-Starscream survived, Cee! He actually did! –He smiled and said in a childish voice- Come, everybody is gathering in front of the med bay!

He wanted to leave, but Arcee's voice made him stop.

-But… it's just Starscream… Why is everybody gathering up?

-'Cause it is a miracle! –He stated and rushed out of the room.

-Alright, a miracle… -She said and chuckled. She was looking at the door that shut close as she didn't really want to see him, though it _was _her wish he'd stay with them. As soon as she started thinking about it, she realized that it would be impolite not to show up. Then she stood up and walked over to the door, servos crossed at her chest. It opened, but she still didn't leave as she wanted to be appropriately late. She would always do that on purpose when there was a meeting she wanted to skip, but couldn't. Arcee didn't really want to see the Seeker's opened optics again, but she did want to see his reaction when she tells him that he's alive because of her wish… it was no coincidence that he had survived. As much as she couldn't forget about the things he had done, as much as she wanted to smack him onto the floor, there was something in him that didn't let her. She could have scrapped him dozens of times… but why couldn't she? He could terminate Cliffjumper, but she couldn't get revenge for that, even though her hate and her fury for him were rising. Was she… weak? Was that the reason why he wasn't dead yet…?

She quickly shook her head to get the thoughts out of here head… She didn0t want to choke him as soon she sees him.

Then she started to walk towards the med bay, slowly and carelessly.

…_**Later**_…

She saw the whole team except the medics surrounding the door of the medical bay. Bulkhead and Wheeljack didn't seem to care at all, but Arcee remembered their face's expressions the last day. She knew they did care… Or the care for him disappeared as soon they found out he's OK. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were smiling, but Bumblebee's smile way bigger than Smokescreen's. Ultra Magnus looked at her with calm optics; he knew what she was going through.

-Arcee… You're late… Again. –Ultra Magnus stated, but smiled. He knew that she was late on purpose. The femme's behavior was easily read.

Then, Ratchet opened the door and had a slight smile on his faceplates- We've done everything we could… -He started.

-And it went _fabulously _well! –Knock Out's voice came out of the medical bay and Arcee, Smokescreen and Bumblebee smiled.

Ratchet grumpily turned around and narrowed his optics- Knock Out! I was supposed to tell them about his state! –He complained.

-Oh, well. You can still repeat it. –He said back and silently chuckled.

Ratchet mumbled something and slightly shook his head, turning towards them again.

-What is that? I can't hear you repeating it… -Knock Out kept on mocking the old medic, and Ratchet frowned.

-Imagine listening to this for cycles and cycles… -He sighed and Ultra Magnus smiled to get Ratchet into a better mood. He smiled back and moved his hand to show them they could enter the bay. So they did; Bumblebee was first, Bulkhead second, Wheeljack third… and then the others. Arcee went into the room after anyone else… She still wasn't sure she wouldn't smack him as soon she gets the chance too.

As she entered, she saw him looking at them with half-opened optics. He was slightly smiling and in a comfortable position. His scars were gone, his scratches were gone and his wings were at the right position again. He was lying and had his hands compressed as he was looking at them with a look Arcee never saw on him. His optics were slightly glowing, but they were shining anyways, not because of the glow, because of the feelings that were bursting out of them. They weren't looking aggressive and evil at all, they weren't even looking the way they had to look if it was really him. Then he suddenly looked at her and their optics met. His smile got a little bit bigger, it was hardly noticeable. The red optics were showing his nicer side, his calmness he wasn't showing very often. In them was gratitude, tenderness and gentleness… and all her fury suddenly disappeared.

She suddenly smiled back, and as she did, his smile disappeared and he looked at Knock Out who was still working on his arm. Little sparks were bursting as he was making swift moves to repair them. Then, Knock Out's optics met his and he smiled.

-Hey, Starscream… I haven't seen you so silent in ages… -He silently said and Starscream looked away from him too for a second, but then he returned his sight at the red medic and his optics slightly glowed again, his optic ridges lowering. Knock Out smiled even wider as it was surprising for _Starscream _to be calm like that. It just… didn't suit his personality.

Bulkhead looked weirdly at him, but despite Starscream noticed it, he didn't respond on that.

-Okay, Scream… Just another vaccination and you're good to go… well, not to go, but to stay alive. –He said with humor and took an injection out. He looked at it from both sides and then looked at the silver Seeker which was looking at the injection like it was Megatron who wanted to beat him up.

-What is it, Starscream? Afraid of it? –He lifted it up to show it to the Seeker which couldn't stop looking at it.

-They hurt… -He silently said and looked at the ground, away from him.

Knock Out silently chuckled and vaccinated him. The Seeker closed his optics tightly, showed his dental plates and clenched his fists in pain which the little thing was causing. He soon began to cut the berth with his claws, and Knock Out pulled out the injection which was in his upper arm.

-Done. –Knock Out said, patted his shoulder plate and backed off.

Then, Starscream's sight went back to the team, viewing each one while tilting his head. This caused them to smile once again.

-What is it, Starscream? –Ultra Magnus asked and stepped a step forward to point himself out.

Starscream firstly hesitated to say something and simply looked at the ground, but he soon raised his head to look into Ultra Magnus' optics, Starscream's bright red optics getting cuter- I cannot understand why you chose to rescue my pathetic life… I did such damage to the Autobots and _you… _- he looked at Knock Out and he looked back at him with a slightly angry expression, but he left it go- …why then save me? I didn't really deserve it…

-Soldier… you may have been an important part of the Decepticon cause… But the fact that you are a living being didn't change… And everybody deserves a new chance, a start over…

-But… Arcee… She wasn't really… -Starscream started and she looked away from him as soon his sight got to her.

-At first... –Ultra Magnus said and the silver mech's sight went back to him- …but as soon as she saw that you were helpless, that you were defenseless, weak, she couldn't help but to help you. In fact, if she wouldn't have chosen to rescue you, you would be dead.

Starscream looked at the floor- I… I understand…

-Anyways, Starscream, -Knock Out said and Starscream looked at him- we're all glad you're not dead. I mean, not that I was scared when you were dying from the energon leak which was getting only worse…

-Dying?! –He asked, shocked to hear something like that.

-Ugh… Yes… We practically declared you dead. –Ratchet smiled and Starscream leaned back at the berth.

-How come that I'm still alive then?! –Starscream wasn't calming down- Would that mean… I'm already _dead?! –_He put his weight at his servos again as he was panicking- Did the blackest night call me home?! Did the silver sun call my name?!

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other, both of them having a questioning look at their face.

-No, wait… -He stroked his chin with his index claw, and then looked at Knock Out and smiled- You're here.

Knock Out opened his mouth as Starscream hurt him with those words.

_-Oh… Now I remember why I knocked him out back then… He's rude… -_Knock Out rolled his optics and went next to Ratchet.

Then, Arcee rolled her optics and Starscream looked at her, still smiling and having half-opened optics- Arcee…

The blue femme immediately looked at him and put her servos at her hips. His smile was slowly disappearing and she tilted her head.

-I guess… I have to… _thank you…_

She raised her optic ridges as she was surprised to hear such words from him- You know… I only saved you because it was the right thing to do… Not because I wanted you to stay online.

He smiled and shut his optics to go into recharge. Everybody looked at him as they were quite surprised he actually fell asleep so soon. They expected him to be scared for some time, and not to feel that save around them so he could sleep.

Ratchet suddenly smiled and guided the team out of the room to let him alone. As soon as the door closed, the 'Bots started to chat about lots of stuff, mostly about his weird attitude.

-Did you see his optics? They were looking at me with gratitude… It was way too weird… -Arcee stated and they looked at her.

-Well… He fell asleep right at the same berth where he was dying and didn't whine while I was vaccinating him… which was weird too, wasn't it? –Knock Out said, but then added- Oh… but his rudeness didn't disappear…

-You think he could change? –Smokescreen diverted from the conversation and looked at Ultra Magnus who looked at him in the same time.

-I don't know… Maybe we could explain the meaning of life to him. Maybe there is some hope… and some good in him. –Ultra Magnus stated and Arcee looked at him. It clearly wasn't going the way it was supposed to go. She knew she did want to be the one to teach him something, but she changed her mind while sleeping… She knew it wasn't a good idea.

-Ultra Magnus… sir. –She stated and he looked at her.

-What is it, soldier?

-I think we shouldn't go that far… I thought we'd save his pathetic life and then let him fly away, just like we've agreed to…

-Good point, but you overlooked the fact that he is clearly trying to be a part of us.

-But he's not! –She stated and as soon she saw his surprised expression on his faceplates, she had to correct herself- Yet.

…_**In the meantime**_…

Starscream opened his optics again and listened if there was something he could hear from the outside, but there was nothing. It was good for him, now he was sure that they couldn't hear him. He carefully put his weight at his weak, trembling servos. It was painful, but he felt the urgency he had to do something. Before that, he heavily sighed and looked at his claws. They were long and sharp as they were always, and he was sure the Autobots didn't do anything to him which could change him completely. He smirked and tried to stand up, but as soon as he stepped away from the berth, he yelled and fell at the floor, face first. After a few seconds, he raised his head to look around to find where the computer was located. As soon as he saw it, he crawled towards it. As he reached it, he put his claws at the upper part and pulled himself up. His legs were trembling and he was dizzy, but his desire to know something was bigger than the desire to stay at the berth, waiting for someone to come. He narrowed his optics as the light from the screen was hurting them, but he wanted to know. He quickly managed to hack into Ratchet's system to see his own data.

-_Now, now… Where are you? –_He was wondering as Ratchet had tons of data and he couldn't find this new data, he even found his previous data before this one. When he finally found it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know at the first place… but he opened it anyways. As soon as he read the first few lines, his optics widened.

_-Energon level dropping to dangerously low level… Energon leaks can't be stopped… Cables cracking from the pressure… -_he gulped- _…energon pressure too low, spark beats skipping and getting too slow…_

He scrolled down to see the sparks' movements which didn't seem logical in any way… At least the fact that he was still alive didn't seem logical.

As he wanted to power it off, the door opened and Arcee came in. Starscream's optics widened and he neared his legs to each other as he would usually do when he knew he was in some kind of danger.

-I heard your yelp, is everything…What are you doing? –She asked when she realized the screen was full of some information, her optics slowly narrowing as she saw that he was using his tactic to look smaller and weaker like he would do when there was someone who could hurt him.

-N-Nothing…- He squealed and stepped a step back, making her narrow her optics even more.

-Starscream…! I swear, if you were messing with something again…! –She started to approach him and he braced himself by lifting up his servos.

-D-Don't hurt me! Please… -He whined and she looked at his data which was displayed on the screen. She knew he just wanted to know what happened to him while he was unconscious. Then she looked over to him and saw that he was afraid.

-Starscream… are you… afraid of me? –She asked, put a servo at her hip and smiled.

He slowly removed his servos and put them down again, his optics locked at hers, watching every movement she made- Uh… no… why would I?

-Maybe because I could still get revenge on you because of that thing with Cliff…? –She asked and he widened his optics, raising his optic ridges.

-What?! You wouldn't terminate me so defenseless, would you? –He managed to look cute again and sat at his berth. She smiled even wider and cutely narrowed her optics.

Then, she slightly shook her head and started to walk towards the exit of the room.

-Arcee, wait! –He suddenly called and she turned around, crossing her servos.

-What?

-Do you think…? I could perhaps get a chance to… become one of you…?

She widened her optics and was sure that this wasn't the way she wished it to be… but she couldn't ignore his question as she felt his eyes on her, burning with the desire to know. She sighed and turned around, walking towards the door. He was still just sitting and waiting for a respond from her, hoping it would be positive. He knew it would be a long time till they could get along, but he simply had to know if he had the chance or not. As she reached the door and it opened, she looked back to see him looking at her, his optics cutely locked at her while glowing, optic ridges lowering.

-I know I've made mistakes in my life… monumental ones. But I've changed. I've got clear understanding of who I am… of who I was always meant to be… one of you. –He stated and smiled. She couldn't really deny the fact that it would be better to have him with them than against them, so she nodded her head.

-Yes. I guess you have… -she turned around- …as long as you don't mess up.

As the door closed, he smirked and laid at the berth, closing his tired optics.


	4. Building Up

_**Building Up**_

Solar cycles were passing quickly, and nobody except the medics came to look for Starscream, checking his health and taking care of him. He did wish the others would remember him as well, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He knew they had more important stuff to do then looking at him anyways.

..._**Meanwhile**_….

-Come on, Cee! You can do it! –Wheeljack supported her.

-Come, Smokes; you can do better than that! –Bumblebee cheered on Smokescreen.

-There's no way you could possibly do it, Arcee. Face it; I'm the champion around these parts. –Smokescreen put his hands behind his head as she was looking at the little arranged energon cubes from all the sides.

-Not even in your dreams, destiny child. –She said and started nearing her fingers towards a cube which was attracting her sight.

The rest of the team was looking at her movement with widely opened optics. Her finger was nearing the energon arrangement and the excitement was growing. But, then Ultra Magnus entered the room and all the sights went at him, including Arcee's and Smokescreen's.

-What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing something more important…?

-Like…? –Wheeljack asked and Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics at him.

-Like patrolling for energon.

-We already did that twice today. –Bumblebee said and looked back at the energon cubes. The rest looked back at the blue cubes too.

-And what are you doing now? –He asked and raised his optic ridges.

-Oh… We're just playing a game… Each turn you have to take an energon cube from the pile of cubes, without taking the upper ones. You have to avoid that the cubes fall. Otherwise, it's game over. –Smokescreen explained and Ultra Magnus looked at him.

-I'm playing against him right now… He's the champion so far, but if I win, I'll be the new champion! –She said and Ultra Magnus smiled at them.

-Okay. If you finished you tasks, you may play the game… Have fun. –He said and left the room.

Smokescreen's and Arcee's optics met again, narrowing them as soon as Smokescreen saw Arcee's determination to win the game.

-You'll lose whatever you try… -He said.

-Not if I approach it with extreme caution. –She said and her finger started to move towards the little cube again. The tension and excitement in the room was rising, they were all concentrated at her finger that was getting dangerously close to the cube… and then, the door opened again and Arcee rolled her optics and removed her finger from the cube as she checked who came in. It was Ratchet.

-What are you doing?! –He asked and Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other.

-Wanna know what? We're playing games from boredom, that's what! –Wheeljack stated and stood up, angrily looking at the medic who was staring at him.

-Jackie… -Bulkhead tried to calm him down, but Ratchet didn't seem to mind.

-Well… If it wouldn't be a problem, you _could _actually help with our patient who hasn't been visited by any of you lately! –Ratchet's optics narrowed and his sight went from left to right, checking all of the 'Bots and their expressions which were looking dull- It's not that I want him to be happier, it is just that scientific research found out that if you visit a person and cheer him up, he'd heal more quickly… and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore!

-Patient? –Smokescreen asked and looked at the medic who raised an optic ridge.

-Ugh… Yes, Starscream.

-Oh… He's still here? –Arcee asked and looked at the old field medic too, noticing the angry expression at his faceplates.

-You're trying to say me that you've forgotten?

Everybody started to chat to make the situation less awkward.

_-Not really… _

_-How could we? _

_-Yeah, right… forgotten… pfft! _

_-Does he think we are so ignorant? _

_-No… Gee, how could we? _

_-Well, kinda. –_Bumblebee's voice was the last and everybody looked at him.

Ratchet rolled his optics and started to walk towards the table where they were playing the game.

-One of you is going to visit him, I don't care. –He said and grabbed an energon cube from the bottom. The whole arrangement broke down and the team's optics widened. Ratchet smiled at that and happily ate the little cube.

-You don't play with food. –He stated and left the room.

-You don't eat the pieces of the game. –Arcee said and angrily crossed her servos.

-Why…?! WHY?! –Smokescreen was dramatizing. They both left the table and the room, followed by anybody else.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

-Ultra Magnus… They're not showing any respect! While the Seeker complains why there's no one to be with him, the other 'Bots are playing some stupid games! –Ratchet was complaining and Ultra Magnus turned away from the screen to look at the medic.

-What Seeker?

Ratchet's optics widened- Wait… You forgot it too?!

-Uh, of course not… -Ultra Magnus smiled a little, but then lowered his optic ridges- What are we talking about?

-About Starscream, sir! –Ratchet was losing patience. Ultra Magnus was silent for a few seconds, his faces expression hinting that he was confused. Then he suddenly opened his mouth as he finally remembered about the event.

-Oh… -He slightly smiled and Ratchet nodded his head- Wait… He's still here?

Ratchet put a servo at his forehead.

-Ultra Magnus, sir, the only thing I want from them is to show some discipline… or at least try to consider…

-I know, Starscream's going through a rough time right now… -Ultra Magnus lowered his voice.

-Starscream? No, I was talking about myself! I can't deal with the chatter by myself…

Ultra Magnus nodded his head, his optics being widened as he expected something else from Ratchet.

-Well… We both know they do not really know much about discipline… especially someone… -He was thinking about Wheeljack- ...but I will try to talk them into it. I think there won't be a problem when I am going to tell them about the fact that they should help him out…

-Right. –Ratchet smiled and nodded his head- Thank you.

With those words, he left the room.

-_Yes… I guess they won't mind a visit or two… -_Ultra Magnus thought.

…_**Later**_…

-Uh… no, I'm really busy right now… -Arcee said and rushed towards a computer in the room.

-I have to finish repairing our ship! –Wheeljack stated.

-I… have to help him! –Bulkhead said and put his servo on Wheeljack's shoulder. Wheeljack rolled his optics as he knew that Bulkhead was using him as protection.

-I actually have plans… I need to visit Raf; I promised I would pick him up… -Bumblebee looked up to Ultra Magnus and smiled.

-And I am responsible for the energon cubes! We don't want them to disappear once again, right? –Smokescreen stated and looked at Bulkhead who ate the cubes the last time.

-Let me get this straight… Nobody has time for a hurt fellow who needs you more than anything right now?

-More than anything? –Bumblebee asked and looked at him with an angry expression as he knew Ultra Magnus was exaggerating the situation.

-Fellow?! –Arcee angrily asked- Sir, I believe he is no fellow! We can't trust the 'Con, you never know what can happen if he's there! He could kill us all, steal important information from us or… finish us.

-Arcee, please. –Ultra Magnus put a hand at her shoulder- You know he has some sense of humility… He wouldn't kill us if we helped him out. You are exaggerating the problem, soldier. The only problem is that he needs someone to help him… He doesn't know the feeling of friendship; he has no family or anyone who would help him through harsh times. Sure, Knock Out could keep occupying him, but Starscream isn't really interested into his stories about his flawless finish… He can't do it alone, Arcee. You and Bumblebee will be in charge for that.

-What?! –They both said in the same time.

-But why me? You know I can't stand that mech… -Arcee crossed her servos and looked down. Ultra Magnus shook his head and removed his hand from her shoulder. Then she looked into his bright blue optics once again.

-You may not realize it, but you need him as much as he needs some company.

Arcee raised an optic ridge- What?

-You can't stand him, which is true. But that is a problem which has o place in an Autobot's spark.

She blinked twice as she didn't get the point.

-He will show you that there is no need for revenge. You obviously seek revenge for Cliffbumper…

-Cliffjumper. –Arcee corrected him.

-Cliffjumper, right. You… seek revenge for Cliffjumper, which isn't the best way to react. Megatron killed dozens of 'Bots back in the war, but nobody was getting revenge for that. Starscream may be a treacherous and vicious flyer, but he has a spark, and I'm certain you know that. Having time with him would help you see that everybody can change.

-I don't know why I would ever spend time with him… I don't trust him, Ultra Magnus. He cannot change just like that! Even Megatron changed before him! –She was getting angrier.

-Arcee, calm done… It is natural for you to have such feelings, but listen to me when I'm saying something!

The team was watching them as the talk was slowly turning into a fight which was unusual for Arcee. She would never disagree with Ultra Magnus and Optimus in the past. She would always obey, she was loyal to them, but that day she seemed stressed because of her new task. The team was watching them with lowered optics, only Wheeljack was smirking as the fight was going on.

-Why can't Knock Out go? –She asked.

-Knock Out did much more than you did, so don't try to escape this! I am your leader and you have to do what I say!

Arcee opened her mouth as she heard that he was shouting, and the others did that as well. Ultra Magnus was always calm.

She soon lowered her head and narrowed her optics- You will never be like Optimus… He wouldn't make me do something like that…

As she said that, she rushed out of the room. The team was looking at her as she was leaving.

-Arcee, wait! –Ultra Magnus said as he knew he hurt her, but she didn't listen, she wanted to be alone.

All of the other 'Bots were looking at the door as it shut close, and Bumblebee stepped forward- I'll go talk to her… -He said, but Ultra Magnus put a servo at his shoulder plate.

-No, Bumblebee, she will be fine… She just needs some time. –He said and looked at the door too.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Arcee was rushing through the base, not exactly knowing which way she was going. She wanted to lock herself in a room so she could think about what she told to Ultra Magnus and what she would do when she returns. Suddenly, a red mech appeared in front of her.

-Hey, what's up, Cee? –He asked, but she just passed by, not even paying any attention to him.

-Uh… Arcee? Hello…? –Knock Out asked, but she didn't seem to want to respond. He was looking at her leave for a few seconds before he just looked back, shrugged his shoulders and started to go into his direction again.

_-I don't want to talk about it… It will only make it worse. –_She was thinking as she was looking at her feet which were speedily pacing. She wasn't watching where she was going, what mattered to her was that she _was _going.

She suddenly smacked into something, so she backed off and looked at it. It was a random door. She just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. She went into it and locked it behind herself. Then she slid down to sit, wrapping her servos around her shins. She didn't care where she was, what mattered is that she was alone. The room was dark, just some low light was flashing from a few directions.

She heavily sighed and leaned her head back at the door, looking at the ceiling.

-I simply _had _to mess everything up again…

She was silent for a few seconds.

-But the truth can't be ignored; Magnus will never be like Optimus. Optimus was always there for us and knew the situation we were in… And he cared enough to remember a fellow's name! –She loudly stated and clenched her hands into fists.

-I wish he would be here… He'd help me… Not like Ultra Magnus! He thinks he's the leader, the ultimate one! –She angrily stated and stood up, crossing her servos and walking left-right.

-He honestly expects _me _to listen while he's shouting at me! I didn't even know he could do that… Great, now I'm just like Wheeljack. Not only that we're both "lone wolfs", like Miko used to call us, we're also disliked by Ultra Magnus… -She smiled and stopped walking.

-Miko… Jack… Raf and the others! I hope they're all fine right now… -She sighed again- I would _love _to visit them once, but that leader of ours doesn't seem to care about them… He thinks we'll get into trouble! We're not sparklings! Ah! It's so frustrating!

-You think he's the bad leader? You should have been a Decepticon if you think that _this _is bad. –A voice came from the distance and she widened her optics. Then she quickly turned her servo into a blaster and aimed it into the voice's direction.

-Agh… It's j-just me! D-don't shoot! –He stuttered and wiggled on the berth he was lying on.

-Starscream… You should quit spying on people. –She calmed down and turned her weapon into her servo again. Then she walked closer and sat onto a berth which was close to his one, but also distant enough.

-And you should quit pointing at people with blasters as soon as they say something… -He silently stated, but she heard it and lowered her head.

Then, there was awkward silence and Starscream was getting interested in the thing which was bothering her. She seemed quite upset.

-You seem upset… And judging those words before, I guess it has to do with… Ultra Magnus? What happened there? –Starscream asked, smirked and raised an optic ridge.

-Don't try to start a conversation with me, Scream… You might as well lose your head. –She arrogantly stated, but Starscream's smirk just got bigger.

-Leader problems, huh? I had plenty of those, you know.

-Just keep talking, Starscream. –She angrily stated and looked at him with her bright blue optics. He realized that it really upset her, judging by her expression on her faceplates which was somewhere in between of being sad and furious. He knew it was smarter for him to shut up, but he didn't want to. He just loved to tease her.

-In fact, I didn't need approval from you to keep talking. –He raised an optic ridge and reduced his smirk.

She narrowed her optics and his smirk disappeared. Then, they both looked at the ground, lowering their optic ridges. Then, there was silence for a long time.

-You know… -Starscream suddenly said- …you could always leave… the door's right there. –He pointed at the door by moving his head.

-I know, _you idiot. _–She whispered the last part and he looked at her as he didn't quite understand it.

-What? –He asked and she falsely smiled.

-Nothing. –Then, they both looked at the ground once again. Silence turned in again and stayed for a few cycles, until Starscream decided to say something again.

-I do not want to brag, -he slightly smirked- but _I _didn't hide in my room after being yelled at and punished by my former lord.

She looked at him again- Well, you were used to it. –She silently stated.

He tilted his head and looked up to think, his smirk disappearing. Then he looked at her once again and raised his index finger- That _might _be true…

She slightly smiled and he noticed the smile at her faceplates- Your leader doesn't beat you up, toss you aside, use you as a floor mat and choke you like you weren't worth of living… Can you believe that I was actually on a higher rank than him? He was a simple gladiator… Well, not that simple, he was a champion…- he looked at her with peripheral sight to see a slight smile appearing at her face again- Anyways, -he put his claws at his chest as he started to boast of- I was a scientist back then.

Arcee nodded her head in disbelief, still slightly smiling- Yeah, right…

-What? –He looked into her optics and raised an optic ridge.

-You? A scientist? If so, than I'm a Prime. –She smirked and he smiled.

-Hey… It's never too late. –He said and her smile got slightly bigger.

-It is. –She said- But Optimus said that leadership can be earned with, or without the Matrix. And in his view, each of us Autobots has acted like a Prime.

-Really? –He asked in disbelief and smirked.

-Why is this so difficult to believe? –She asked and he compressed his servos at his chest, looking ahead of himself.

-What did Knock Out have to do to earn the title of a Prime? –He asked and looked at her with peripheral sight again.

-Oh… He had to shriek, to whine, to get scared of Terrorcon Predacons and to complain about everything. –She said and crossed her legs.

-Well, then it's relatively easy to get the title of a Prime. In fact, I could do that too. –He smiled and looked at her again, having a self-satisfying look on his faceplates.

-Oh. And he had to knock you out. –She smiled as soon as she saw his smile fading away.

He lowered his optic ridges and cutely widened his optics- Wouldn't stop me! –He exclaimed and she sniggered. Then, they looked away from each other again, their smiles disappearing.

-Well then… -He said.

-Should be going. –She finished, stood up and started to leave the room. Before she unlocked the door, she looked at the Seeker once again- Oh, and Starscream…

He looked at her, his bright red optics glowing in the dark.

-Can't believe I'll actually say this, but _thank you._

He nodded his head and she unlocked the door and left. The door soon shut close and he looked at his compressed hands at his chest. Then, he lowered an optic ridge- _Thank you _for what?


	5. Sightseeing

_**Sightseeing**_

-Arcee, where have you been? We've been looking for you! –Ratchet exclaimed as soon as Arcee came back into the main room. She saw Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus waiting there too. They were sitting and looking at her. Ultra Magnus was looking at her movement, checking if she was still angry with him, but he couldn't identify any sign of being angry.

-Oh… I was just thinking about what I've said to Ultra Magnus before… -She stated and looked at him. Then she approached him and looked into his optics.

-Sir, I must apologize… I was clearly mad because of the incidents of the past, so I let the rage out on you… I am truly and deeply sorry…

-You don't have to apologize, soldier. I was wrong too. I shouldn't make you do the things you don't want to do. I am sorry as well.

They both smiled and nodded their heads.

-As a result, I will go the first day, and Bumblebee will take him the second day. He agreed on doing it even though he wanted to go somewhere with Rafael.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee and he smiled, but Arcee didn't smile back.

-No… Bee… But you promised Raf you would come…

-Yeah, but you are my friend as well… If you don't want to go sightseeing with Starscream, it is fine… I can go two days in a row. Everything for you. –He smiled, but his optics didn't smile, they were getting wet.

Of course she didn't want to go sightseeing with Starscream, but if Bumblebee had to visit his friend, she could go with it… in fact; he didn't seem that cruel and vicious anymore.

-It's… It is fine, Bee. I could go. I can do it, I thought about it. –She exclaimed and straightened herself.

-Are you sure, soldier? The way you acted before didn't seem that you would handle it just like that…

-It is fine, sir. I can do it. I thought about it and I found out that I could start being a little nicer to the flyer… But just a little. I could take him to the parts of the city to show him around…

-Good. Tomorrow, I will take him around the base.

Arcee widened her optics. So Starscream really wished to join them… but she didn't want to protest, she caused enough damage for the day. Maybe in the future.

…_**A few days later**_…

-Rise and shine, Screamy! –Knock Out harshly came into the room and loudly stated, making Starscream flinch. His optics suddenly opened and he looked at the red medic like he was scared.

-You _could _warn me before doing this, Knock Out. I almost got a spark attack!

The red medic chuckled- No, no, Starscream… You're way too healthy to get a spark attack so soon.

Knock Out sweetly smiled and Starscream frowned, his optics narrowing.

-What could be so important that you'd wake me up that early in the morning? I don't see the point of your endless mocking… -He said and turned left, turning his back at the red mech. The silver Seeker nuzzled the berth with his faceplate and closed his optics, sweetly smiling.

-Today you'll go sightseeing! –Knock Out exclaimed and Starscream's optics widely opened again, his smile disappearing for a second. Then, he widely smirked and narrowed his optics.

-Do I have to…? –He asked and curled himself up.

-Yes. Yes, you have to, _mister grumpy face_. Come on, Ultra Magnus is waiting for you!

-Wait… did you say… Ultra Magnus?

-Yes, yes I did. Now come on, we don't have the whole day… Besides, he wants to make you familiar with this place… it would perhaps interest you… -Knock Out smiled.

-Awake and alive! –Starscream suddenly sat onto the berth and raised his servos up into the air, forgetting about the pain. He smiled widely, showing his dental plates and cutely narrowing his optics from the smile, his optic ridges raised. A second later, his optic ridges started to lower, but his smile wasn't disappearing. Knock Out's smile was slowly vanishing too as he knew something had to be wrong if he'd be in the same position for more than ten seconds.

-Uh… Is everything alright?

-N-No… -He whispered, not moving his mouth, moving only his glossa.

-What is it…? –Knock Out half-closed his optics and asked in an annoyed voice.

-The pain, Knock Out… The pain… -Starscream tightly closed his optics and closed his mouth, still smiling. The medic rolled his optics and approached the poor Seeker.

-This is what you get when you don't exercise properly! What you do is lying on the berth the whole day waiting till we feed you or till someone comes!

Starscream wanted to say something back, but the pain was keeping him from doing that. It was might even better that way.

…_**A megacycle later**_…

Starscream wiggled a little as he was looking at the stasis cuffs around his hands. When he heard about sightseeing, having stasis cuffs while doing that was the least thing which was on his mind.

-Are those really necessary? I don't really like the way they clench my hands… -He complained and cutely looked at Ultra Magnus, but he just looked at him for a second and then moved on.

-We will start from this hallway. I shall explain everything to you.

-Everything? –Starscream asked and slightly smirked.

-Yes. It may take a couple of megacycles…

-A couple of what?! –Starscream was already done.

-I think we passed enough… Twelve steps are enough for one day, right? –The Seeker smiled in a cute way and tilted his head, but as soon as the new leader looked at him, he looked away.

-If you're going to act like that, you won't be in shape for anything anymore. Besides, I thought you wanted to explore this base and its secrets…

-Yes, yes, but my legs hurt… Can't you just… make a documentary about this place or something? -He kept complaining.

-Nothing goes without pain, soldier. And no, I can't make a documentary.

Starscream raised his index finger to ask something, but Ultra Magnus already knew- And no, I can't carry you all over the place.

-Aww... –Starscream lowered his head and optic ridges.

-May I ask just another question? –The Seeker asked and Ultra Magnus rolled his optics and looked back to him.

-What? –The 'Bot was slowly getting annoyed.

-Is the clamp really necessary? It's really giving me a crick…

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics, making the Seeker dumbly smiling. They moved on.

They were walking all alone, nobody seemed to be there. The hallways and rooms were empty, and Starscream was getting the creeps as it was a bit too noiseless for him. He was looking left-right like he was scared if an attack would come from some side. He was walking along with Ultra Magnus who was walking steadily and slowly, unlike Starscream who just couldn't balance himself, so he was stumbling over his own feet and he'd sometimes walk with his legs compressed to each other. He was like a sparkling who didn't know how to walk yet. Then, there were times when he would trip and land in Ultra Magnus' arms, which were the worst times for him. Cycles were passing and as Starscream finally seemed to remember how to walk properly, they've arrived on the first destination so they stopped, but Starscream just couldn't balance himself do he stumbled and fell at the floor, face first.

Ultra Magnus stepped right in front of him and the Seeker looked up- Uh… Is it over yet?

-We didn't even begin yet… -Ultra Magnus said, rolled his optics and helped the Seeker up. Starscream still couldn't stand so he smacked onto the wall on purpose. Then he wiggled to make himself in a more comfortable position, making Ultra Magnus look over to him. He raised his optic ridges as he saw Starscream dumbly smiling and leaning at the wall, his legs crossed.

-These walls are really special… They remind me on… -He looked around, but couldn't detect anything- Home. -He said the first thing which came to his mind. Then he cutely narrowed his optics and smiled even wider. Ultra Magnus blinked and then turned around.

-This… Is the control center. –He said and raised his servos up to show it. Starscream strutted over to him like a peacock and then raised his head to look at the room. It was full of monitors, cables and little lights which were occasionally flashing in red color. It was also full of various buttons. Ultra Magnus smiled as Starscream couldn't stop looking around, his optics glowing like a little sparkling's. All the monitors were attracting his attention and he couldn't scrub the smile of his face.

Ultra Magnus put a servo at his back and pushed him a little to make him go inside. Starscream looked at him with widely-opened cute looking optics as he was fascinated by all the mechanics.

-I knew you would be interested into it… what kind of scientist wouldn't be? –Ultra Magnus stated and Starscream nodded his head, too amazed to speak.

-Here we store all information that we get… And it is displayed on the screens of the computers in this very room. –Ultra Magnus pointed on a big screen which was showing Kaon now. The giant statue of Megatron was gone and the buildings behind it were clean and bluish, not dark gray anymore. It seemed like the city came to life once again, the sky was clear blue and clouds were covering some spots in the sky.

The other screen which was right next to the one which showed Kaon was showing the whole city from a distance, the sun shining onto it in a particular shine. Starscream looked at Ultra Magnus- How does this work?

Ultra Magnus couldn't refuse to answer his question because of the way Starscream was looking at him, his optics widening every second and also looking cuter, the shining lights making them shine even more and glow even brighter.

-I'll tell you a secret… I've been keeping this from everybody, but you seem to be smart enough to handle it.

-Really? –His optics glowed even brighter and Ultra Magnus couldn't help but smile at him.

-Yes, come with me. –He said and walked over to the center of the room, followed by the Seeker who still had the stasis cuffs and clamped wings. The Seeker looked down and saw a circle on the floor. Then he looked up to face the leader.

-What… is it?

-Wait up. –Ultra Magnus stated and coughed.

-_**May Cybertron's heart be explored!**_

Starscream looked back at the big circle and smirked as he knew something would happen. Then, the circle suddenly went down and there was only a big hole. Starscream's smirk was getting bigger as he knew there was something else. Just as he thought about that, a big, golden thing emerged from the hole, rising into the air. It soon started to float and was shining with some mystical blue light which was occasionally draining the other devices' energy. As it would, the room would turn completely black and the only thing which could be seen were light blue circles around and in the center of the golden object.

-It sucks all the information and films everything in the areas it can from the bottom of the base. What others don't know is that the base isn't built just on the surface of Cybertron; it has also this expansion which is leading this golden object here into the core.

-The core? How? –Starscream asked, obviously interested into it.

-It was digging it up by itself. Nobody knows why it chose this place, but we know why we chose this place.

-I understand… -Starscream silently responded, his optics still locked at the floating object.

-I call it the _Core Explorer. _Maybe it has yet another purpose, but I'm still trying to figure it out.

-Yes… It could maybe be a weapon of mass destruction if it came from the middle of Cybertron… It could contain loads and loads of stuff we never heard before… -Starscream's optics were getting narrower, but then he realized that Ultra Magnus was looking at him- But… It is really small… about the size of a T-cog. Maybe it could only be a camera, which would be good enough too.

Then, the mysterious object floated back into the ground and the circle came again. Starscream looked at Ultra Magnus and he smiled at him again- You know… it disappears whenever it wants to.

-Oh… So it runs on free will… -The Seeker exclaimed and then looked up to Ultra Magnus again.

-Come. –He said and patted Starscream's shoulder plate- Let's get out of here.

Starscream nodded and they left the room. As soon as the door closed, Starscream looked at him- This wasn't that bad, actually… I'm really glad that I came here… That you accepted me… -His optics were getting cute again and Ultra Magnus smiled.

-I am glad you chose to be on our side, Starscream. –He smiled even wider and Starscream looked at the ground- And I'm glad you liked it too. We could really need another scientist here so you could do research about this… And we could always welcome someone who changed.

-Yeah, right… -He silently said and then looked up to him again- I'm just happy the tour is over… my legs are _killing _me!

-Over? Hah! This was just the first step of meeting our base. Let's move on to the next point. –He stated and pushed Starscream a little so he would continue walking.

-First step? –He looked up at him and then back at the floor.

-_Oh, scrap._


	6. Shattered

_**Shattered**_

The door opened and Starscream limped into the room. Knock Out looked at him and saw that he was annoyed and exhausted from the walk. Starscream was walking towards the berth, a servo at his spark chamber.

-I see you two already finished. –Knock Out stated as soon as Starscream threw himself at the berth.

-_Already?!_ We were out there for MEGACYCLES! He told me every single thing about this base, even the way Ratchet turns the computers in the room on!

-Ugh… Harsh. –The red medic stated and approached the silver Seeker- But look at the bright side, you survived his senseless speech!

Starscream mumbled something as he was getting into a more comfortable position and Knock Out rolled his optics, taking an injection. Starscream looked at the injection and gasped- Is that really necessary?

-Yes, it is. Well… only not if you want to die… which would make this easier for both of us. –The red mech smiled as Starscream frowned. Then, the silver mech closed his optics tightly and got ready for the injection which came right after he closed his optics. He hissed from the pain and Knock Out smirked and shook his head as he was acting like he was a sparkling. Then he pulled the injection out of him.

-Is it really necessary for you to behave like that? –Knock Out asked and Starscream looked at him with narrowed optics which suddenly glowed in a harsher light.

-Is it really necessary for you to mock me?

Knock Out smiled even wider- You know the answer, Screamer. Anyways, be glad it's over with the tour around the base.

-Yes… I've been fascinated by the first thing though… -He looked at the medic and as he saw Knock Out's weird expression on his faceplates, he kept on- Not that it actually reached my spark, but hey, something's better than nothing. And I can finally be here the whole day again! Doing absolutely nothing and anyways be treated like a king… this is simply the best… and the only good thing about being hurt! –The Seeker put his servos under his head, closed his optics and crossed his legs to make himself even more comfortable.

-Uh… Starscream… You're already healed, you know…? –Knock Out's voice lowered and Starscream opened an optic to look at the red medic.

-Say _what? _

-Well… This was your last injection… You have been through rough time, but it is over now… Your body has fully recovered from the injuries and your infection is gone… you can live normally tomorrow.

Starscream opened the other optic too and looked at him- What? B-But… I'm still feeling pain, Knock Out! Maybe you're not such a brilliant physician as you though, because I'm not fine yet.

-The pain is here because you didn't do anything for, like, two months!

-What was I supposed to do? –Starscream crossed his servos at his chest.

-Exercise! –Knock Out shouted- Haven't you been listening to me when I was suggesting exercises every single morning?!

-You can't expect _me _to do that!

Knock Out put a servo at his forehead- Fine, fine, I get it. Just… rest tonight and tomorrow, the world sightseeing goes on…

-What? –Starscream exclaimed and Knock Out dumbly smiled.

-Ugh… Surprise! –He lifted up his hands and lowered his optic ridges while showing his bright dentals.

-Knock Out… -Starscream's voice started to sound threatening.

-Well… The other Autobots though it would might be a good idea to take you all over Cybertron… To show you how it looks like now when the war had ended. I seriously have no idea what came to their minds!

*_**Flashback**_*

_-Where should we take Starscream? –Ultra Magnus asked and Ratchet looked at him. They were sitting in the main room, just the two of them, looking at each other._

_-Well… If he wants to join the Autobots, we could show them around the base. But just don't tell too much. –Ratchet said and Ultra Magnus nodded._

_-Well, that is settled._

_-A trip around the base? Booooring… -Knock Out's voice came into the room, coming from the hallway._

_-Have you any better suggestions? –Ratchet rolled his optics and asked._

_-Well, you could take him out… Like take him to see Cybertron in its full glory again! I'm sure he'd love to see it all shiny and lustrous! –Knock Out showed up in front of the door._

_Ultra Magnus stopped for a second and looked at the ground to think about it. Then he raised his head again to see the red mech- Why not?_

*_**End of flashback**_*

-No… fragging… idea! –Knock Out said and Starscream narrowed his optics.

-And why would I need to see that? It's not that I'm going to join you or something! –He loudly stated.

-You're not? –Knock out lowered his optic ridges and voice.

-I'm not? –Starscream lowered his optic ridges too, his voice lowering as well.

-You just said that. –The red mech pointed at him as he said that.

-Uh… I meant that I don't want to join _the 'Bot_ who is going to take me on a tour around Cybertron… -Starscream corrected himself and dumbly smiled.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge- Uh… Well… We cannot film a documentary about that… Besides, Arcee made extra time to go take you out.

-Arcee? –Starscream raised an optic ridge.

-Well, Bumblebee had to, but he had another things to do, so she took a day off her other duties to go show you around Cybertron.

-She did? –Starscream asked and Knock Out widely smiled.

-Only for you. –He slightly bowed and made a few steps backwards to reach the door.

-How kind of her… -He silently said and stroked his chin with his index claw, slightly and evilly smirking.

-Uh… right, sure. –Knock Out stated and dumbly smiled- Well, I guess you have to rest now as the tour was exhausting. Good night. –He said and left, the door closing behind him.

-Night… -He silently stated and widely grinned, his index claw still stroking his chin.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

-Hey, Hard Knocks… -Arcee greeted the red mech as they were both passing the same hallway. He just looked at her and she tilted her head as he wasn't smiling like he'd usually do.

-If I were you, I'd be careful around that Seeker. –He said and walked away, leaving her in confusion.

…_**The next day**_…

-Rise and shine, Screamy! –Knock Out came into the med bay, his servos lifted up, and a big smile on his faceplates.

Starscream snuggled up and tried to ignore the mech even though he knew there was no possible way to ignore Knock Out while he was in a good mood. The red medic approached him and lightly knocked at the top of his helmet with his index claw.

-Oh, Starscream… Arcee's looking for you… -The red medic purred and Starscream half-opened his optics.

-She's not. –He simply stated and closed his optics, widely smiled and nuzzled the berth with his right faceplate again.

Knock Out frowned and rolled his optics as he knew Starscream knew the femme… she'd never look for _him- _Come on… I'm not going to tolerate you in here any longer!

-Is it so difficult for you that I'm in here? –He asked.

-Yes, yes it is. You're snatching away my freedom, Screamer. You're crushing it in your grip!

Starscream sighed and lowered his optic ridges to look at him, sitting up. His lips were hung, his optics widened and cute-looking, slowly getting wet- I… suppose I could leave as soon as I see the city… -He silently stated and Knock Out lowered his optic ridges.

-N-No, Scream… It's just that I've been awake, like for, days, that's all… -He tried to make it right as Starscream's wings were lowering.

-No, Knock Out, you're right, I'm the one who's wrong… Maybe I'll need to reconsider it, I did bad things in the past and it is hard to forget about it… I don't know… Maybe I'm too bad to join you… I didn't deserve it at all… -He turned around from the mech so he wouldn't see him face, his face which was evilly smirking.

-I didn't mean it like that! It would be great to have you with us! –Knock Out was still trying, but then, the Seeker stood up and walked towards the exit of the bay, not showing his face to him. His servos were at his back as he was pacing towards the exit.

Then, he looked at the red mech again- Sorry to have taken your time… -With those words, he left the room and the door shut close. Knock Out was still looking at the door for a few seconds and had a sad expression on his faceplates.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Starscream started to walk through the hallways, looking around like he was trying to find something. The Seeker slightly bent and tiptoed over to the wall at the opposite side of him, trying to hide from sights which weren't really there. He grinned as there was no one, but still stayed cautious.

-If I remember correctly, it should be down the hall… -He silently stated and prowled down the hallway. As he was pacing, he realized that the place was really confusing and that he should have paid attention when Ultra Magnus was showing him around. He sighed as everything looked so similar… The walls were all gray; the floor was all gray… the doors of the room were gray and he didn't know which one was the right one. There were a few energon cubes on the floor left to him. He rolled his optics and sighed. Then, he came to a crossing where he could choose left, straight or right. He chose left and his spark began to pound faster. Cycles were passing and it looked like he was at the same place again, like he was circling the base. His legs already started to hurt and he got dizzy. Then, he suddenly came back to the energon cubes and narrowed his optics in frustration.

-Okay… this isn't going anywhere, guess I have to walk straight… -He said and as soon he reached the crossing again, he headed straight instead of choosing a side. He was walking for a cycle till he didn't get to a big door which was the only door in the corridor. He smirked and narrowed his optics, opening the door.

-Got you! –He stated, but his smirk vanished as soon as he saw that all the 'Bots were there, waiting till he'd arrive. They were looking at him oddly, and he dumbly smiled, lowered his optics ridges and fluttered with his wings- I got a little lost…

-_I should have taken the right path… Right is always right… -_He thought and Ultra Magnus approached him.

-Starscream, where is Knock Out? –Ultra Magnus asked and Starscream looked up to meet his optics.

-He hasn't returned yet? –The Seeker raised an optic ridge.

-No, he hasn't. We expected him to be with you. –Ultra Magnus stated and Starscream dumbly smiled.

-Oh well, I guess that one is a little out of shape… -He stated and twirled his index claw next to his head, but then shrugged his shoulders- He was awake for days, I guess he just took a little snooze, that's it.

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge- Well, that's fine too, I guess. It's not that we can't go on without him. Arcee… -He called her and she approached Ultra Magnus and looked up to him, smiling.

-Yes, sir?

-Take him to see Cybertron, soldier.

She nodded and then looked at him, her smile disappearing, her optics narrowing. He raised an optic ridge as he saw that it was against her will.

…_**Later**_…

Starscream was walking right next to Arcee. They were still in the base, walking down the corridors. Starscream was looking all around like he was searching for something and it was slowly going on Arcee's nerves. She rolled her optics and the Seeker somehow managed to detect it, so he calmed down and started to walk normally again.

-Is the clamp _really _necessary? I promise I won't fly away… And the cuffs are driving me crazy too. Why do I have to wear those? –He asked and she looked at him with peripheral sight.

-I've been assigned to do that… oh, and I don't trust you in any way, not after the time when you attempted to join us the first time.

Starscream lowered his optic ridges and then his head.

-I understand… -He said and silence turned in. They soon arrived at a door and Starscream noticed that it wasn't the way out as they were on a higher storey.

She typed the code in and the door started to rise up. Starscream looked at it with an annoyed expression at first, but as soon the door completely raised, his optics widened and he opened his mouth in surprise. He was looking at Cybertron in a brand new view; he was reminded on the past. The buildings were shiny and brand new, colored in a silver color. He couldn't take his eyes of the buildings which were bathing in sunlight. The city was back. There were high towers with smaller buildings on it and he suddenly smiled. Arcee looked up to see him smile at the wonderful scenery, so she looked at the city and smiled too. The towers in the distance had blue lights all over them, attracting their attention. They were designed in a special way, they weren't all straight, they were oval shaped and had various parts of shapes on them as well. Some buildings were even floating in the air.

-How did you manage to build this up so quickly? –Starscream asked, but didn't take his sight away from the city.

-Teamwork. –Arcee stated and pointed down with her hand. Starscream looked down and saw two Vehicons crossing a massive bridge.

-Hey guys! –Arcee smiled and shouted over to them, smiling and waving her hand. They both looked up and greeted her back, but then looked at the Seeker which was looking at them with lowered optic ridges. Then, the silver mech hid behind Arcee as he was too ashamed to show himself to the Vehicons. He was their former commander after all. Arcee looked at him and sweetly smiled as he was hiding behind her, kneeling to make himself smaller.

-You did that on purpose, didn't you? –He asked and her soft smile turned into a smirk.

-You bet. –She said and he narrowed his optics, but smirked.

Then the two went back into the base to exit it. Starscream was walking behind the blue femme, slowly. Cycles passed and they finally reached the door- the exit of the base. Arcee opened the door and it went open. Starscream looked left-right like he was considering if he would go, or not go out. Arcee paced a few steps, but soon realized that he wasn't right behind her, so she looked back. He was looking up into the sky, his legs neared to each other. He was obviously unsure what to do, so she walked over to him and grabbed his forearm to drag him with her. As she did that, his claws straightened like he would attack her, but it was just a reaction which she, luckily, didn't notice. She was dragging him for some time until the Seeker finally got next to her to show that he could do it by himself.

-Just try to do anything you'd regret later, Scream. –She stated and harshly removed her servo from his one.

-Why would I? I _am _one of you now… -He purred and she narrowed her optics and clenched her hands into fists. Starscream saw that she didn't trust him, and he wanted to earn everyone's trust.

-You know… You could stop hating me for once… -He silently said and she looked at him, narrowing her optics even more.

-NOT interested. –She stated and his left optic twitched, but his smile didn't disappear.

-Oh… But I am just like you, you know? –He said and straightened himself- J-Just a little taller, that's all…

She rolled her optics and turned her head around once again. He widened his optics and raised his optic ridges as he saw that he was messing with the wrong 'Bot. But he simply loved to mess with wrong 'Bots.

-Remember the past? When I was trying to get an Autobot for the first time? –He asked and moved his head into a position which she could see.

-How could I possibly forget, _killer_? –She angrily asked and he smirked.

-Killer… I like the sound of that. –He said, but quickly closed his mouth as he realized what he said. Then, awkward silence turned in. They were passing a lot of buildings, both of them looking at the ground as they were walking. Arcee would occasionally look up at the tall buildings and he would flinch every time she'd do that.

-You're my guide, right? Aren't you supposed to… say something about the buildings? –He asked and she slightly smiled as she turned around. Her optics were gentle and calming, giving Starscream creeps. She came closer to him and her optics started to narrow.

-This, -she pointed at his chest; making him flinch- is you. This, -she raised up her servo- is my servo. And this, -she pulled out her blade- is my blade which is going to have to emerge every time I hear something stupid from you. So _don't _push your luck. –She backed off and started to walk again. He heavily sighed and started to follow her as he had no choice.

-Okay, no guiding, I get it… But seriously, don't you think that you're… overreacting?

As he asked that, she stopped walking and sighed. She knew he was right; she couldn't always bounce between happy and angry.

The seeker smiled and approached her- Hey, I understand…

She looked at him and their optics met- No… No you don't… come. –She stated and suddenly headed into another direction which wasn't that beautiful as the one they were supposed to look at. Starscream's smile disappeared as he wasn't sure what she wanted to show him, but he didn't protest, he just hurried to get next to her again.

After some time, they reached a part of Cybertron which was still under construction. Starscream looked around and saw that everything was gray; there was no light, no life. Big metal parts were scattered all over the floor and sunlight couldn't shine at the place as sunlight was blocked by the big buildings which were collapsed in a way that the small place was isolated from the rest of the city. The place was full of dust and it seemed just like the whole planet seemed after the war. Starscream didn't know why she brought him here, but he didn't even wish to know.

Arcee sat at a metal part which was lying on the floor and she looked around and crossed her servos. Her optic ridges started to lower and she touched another metal part which was next to her. Starscream was looking at her movement, seeing that something was bothering her.

-So… What is this place? –Starscream asked and she looked at him.

-It's nothing, really… I just wanted to show you that not the whole Cybertron is fine again… There are still some parts which aren't done yet…

Starscream evilly chuckled and she narrowed her optics. Then he said- I can see that the project didn't start yet… and you do seem kind of close to this place…

-How could _you _know? –She asked and he straightened himself.

-I know all kinds of stuff about you, actually…

Arcee looked at him while having a weird expression on her faceplates- You're creepy, Starscream.

He smiled and sighed- I sure am.

Then, he came closer and looked around himself. There was just dust and more dust, so he looked back at Arcee.

-This is where I met my team… -She suddenly stated and he tilted his head- This very place. Everybody forgot it. But I didn't… It was the day I knew I wanted to be a part of them, a part of team Prime… I was nothing but a femme in this big world, I had nothing to lose! Well… had. But with the time, I've met 'Bots… and they got to be my new friends. And I always seem to pick friends which… Oh. Never mind that… -She went silent and looked at the ground as she didn't want Starscream to know about her past.

-It's fine, go on… -He said and tried to lean onto the wall, but the clamp on his wings was forbidding it, so he just stayed at the same place.

She looked at him and decided to continue as he was the only one who would actually care to listen to her… Even though she knew he didn't _really _care- Pick friends which go away too fast. I know, I've got the team, but… Tailgate… Cliffjumper… They got scrapped. Optimus sacrificed his life for us… Tailgate was my best friend, we were almost unstoppable… almost, and it was till Airachnid didn't scrap him. I wanted to be a loner then… but Cliff stopped me. –Starscream noticed a small smile at her faceplates- He wanted me to be like him, more open… and I knew it wasn't a good idea. He managed to bring me back up at my feet, only to hit me back at the ground as soon as he disappeared from my life. –She looked at Starscream and narrowed her optics.

He didn't respond in any way, and that made her normalize her optics. Then she grabbed a rock and started to examine it from the sides.

-I probably shouldn't keep talking… You already know too much. –She said and stood up, walking over to him. He lowered his optic ridges and looked into her optics, but simply couldn't think of anything to say, so he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. She turned around and started to walk away. He didn't start walking, so she looked back, grabbed his forearm and pulled him with herself.

They were walking back towards the city, and they soon realized that the sun was going down.

-Already? Don't tell me we've been walking the whole day! –Starscream exclaimed and Arcee looked at him.

-No, we weren't. It's just that it wasn't really morning when you finally arrived.

Then, there was silence again. They were walking for cycles and were completely silent. They soon reached the nice side of the city again. Starscream wiggled to take the stasis cuffs off, but they didn't even move. Then he looked back at the blue femme who was in front of him.

-You know… I have to say that I really admire your strength. –He stated and she looked at him and stopped walking.

-What? –She asked and he rushed to reach her.

-You always kept on, no matter what. Two of your partners died and you stayed strong! If you asked me, I'd say that it's really impressive… -He silently stated and looked into the distance to see the sun going down. Arcee slightly smiled and crossed her servos.

-Yeah, right. Impressive. Me.

He raised and optic ridge- Yes, you. You may be small, but you leave big marks behind you, Two-wheeler.

Then he wiggled once again as he tried to remove the stasis cuffs, but it didn't seem to work. His sight went back to Arcee as soon as he saw it wasn't working. Her smile was getting bigger.

-Oh, and there's another thing. There are some 'Bots out there who aren't that generous as you. –He said and she looked at him.

-How do you mean? –She crossed her servos and looked up to see his bright red optics.

-Well… -he moved his hands to check if there was no possible way for him to get rid of them- …there are 'Bots out there who would never give me another chance. But you did. I mean, I scrapped your former partner… I did so much damage… But you saved me… Not that you care for me, but you did, you weren't the bad one. Enemies or not, Arcee, I guess you have proven to be generous towards anyone… And what someone would maybe call weakness, I would call strength. Because strength isn't in someone's arms and legs… it is in someone's spark. –He said and she sweetly smiled at him.

As soon as she turned to see the sunset again, he narrowed his optics and started moving his hands into various positions to get them out of the cuffs. He was getting impatient and he suddenly moved them too harsh, cutting himself. Energon leaked out of his servo and he suddenly looked at Arcee who was turned towards the base, right next to the sunset. It was beautiful as the sky was full of colors which were mixing… but it didn't attract his attention at the slightest. He couldn't exactly tell what she was looking at. Then, he evilly smirked and cut his other hand like that too.

-Please, Arcee… -He widened his optics and lowered his optic ridges to look cuter- Could you might take off the stasis cuffs?

She looked at him and widened her bright blue optics as she saw that energon was leaking from his servos' wrists.

-What were you doing?! –She asked.

-N-Nothing! They just… Hurt me, I don't know how! -He whined and she had to admit that he looked cute. She rolled her optics and grabbed his servos, pulling them over to herself. He was surprised as she actually believed him just like that.

-_Maybe the acting wasn't even necessary… -_He smirked as she got out the key and unlocked the cuffs. As she did, he looked at his hands which were still the old ones, the ones which Decepticons would have.

-Thank you, Arcee. –He said and she turned around again, walking away- You're a lifesaver.

He said and she soon felt something cut her at her side. She widened her optics as the pain was slowly paralyzing her and then looked back to see him smirking at her. She looked at his claws on his chest which were full of her energon.

-Oh, Arcee… as much as it pains me to do this… -He closed his optics, shook his head and his smile disappeared. Then he grinned and stroke her yet another time, making her unconscious.


	7. The Truth

_**The Truth**_

Noises came from the nearness and Arcee wiggled to make herself more comfortable, but she soon realized that she can't get more comfortable as she was touching some metal with her back while sitting. She lowered her optic ridges and half- opened her optics too see where she was.

The sky was black, stars on it. She knew she passed out and she still remembered how. Then she tried to pull herself away from the metal, but she soon realized that she couldn't; she was tight to it with some steel wires.

She fully opened her optics and looked around. Everything was dusty and gray, and she immediately knew where she was. She was at the place where she became a part of the team. She narrowed her optics and started to move rapidly, trying to get away from the metal. She soon realized that it wasn't working, so she stopped and gasped in frustration. The blue femme leaned back to touch the metal with her head. Her hands were tight with the wire, so she couldn't turn on her comm. link. She looked at her side and saw that the wounds of the Seeker's claws were still leaking. She also looked at her shoulder which was leaking energon as well. Then she leaned back once again.

-Ah… I see you're awake… -She heard the Seeker's voice and turned her head, but couldn't see him as he was approaching her from the back.

-Starscream! Why am I here?! –She angrily asked and he finally approached her and stopped right in front of her. He was smirking, his optics narrowed. She realized that the clamp on his wings was gone, so he could transform into jet mode anytime.

-Oh, it's just that I remembered how much you care about this place… And where could I possibly hide you from the others than over here?

-What? –She asked and he half-closed his optics.

-Everybody forgot it… No one will think you're here…

-WHY am I here?! –She angrily asked and he kneeled so their optics could meet.

-You're here because I don't want them to know that I'm trying to steal something from them, Arcee…

-You… What? Why would you do that? Starscream, we trusted you! –She lowered her head and narrowed her optics even more.

-Yes, you did. It was, in fact, part of the plan. You see, as soon as I got to your base, I knew I didn't belong there. But Ultra Magnus… He was so happy to have me as a member… He just wanted to be a good leader, and he could reach that with turning a Decepticon into an Autobot… And you see, I couldn't resist on acting… I thought you would set me free as soon as I would get well, but no…-He gently smiled and put his index claw under her chin, carefully raising her head so their optics would meet. Her optics narrowed even more as he looked just like before, cruel and evil.

-Well, I actually intended to do that… -She whispered and he smiled even wider.

-The plan was really simple; all I had to do was earn your trust… to get to the Core Explorer which is filming every part of Cybertron…

-So you didn't really think this through, did you? –She asked and smirked, but her smirk disappeared as soon as his one got wider.

-You didn't let me finish. I wanted to say _almost_ every part, every repaired part… another reason why I brought you here. I could have scrapped you all the moment I arrived, but let's face it, it would be a bit too easy. As soon as they find out you're here, _I_ am going to enter your base and find it… And I doubt you'll see me ever again.

-You… You're such a slagger! –She shouted into his faceplates and he neared his face to hers.

-I sure am. –He purred and backed off, stood up and started to walk away.

-And now you're just gonna leave me here?! –She asked and he looked back to see her angry expression at her faceplates.

-Of course not, Arcee. I have to thank you. Without you, I could never even think of this… You made this come true by saving my life… Then how could I simply let you die here? You know, I am vicious, but not heartless. –He put a servo at his spark chamber and came closer to her, smirking all the way- So I am going to contact them so they would come over here… help you in this miserable state…

Arcee widened her optics as she knew it was yet another plan of him- You know what? I think I'll just stay here, don't you worry about me, Scream.

He silently chuckled and half-closed his optics again- Don't be silly… I'm not making this for you, you know…?

-Wow, I'm so devastated right now. –She sarcastically stated and he smiled at that. She noticed that the smile wasn't an evil smile; it was merely a nice, friendly smile.

-I'll surely miss your sense of enthusiasm. –He stated, smirked and contacted the other 'Bots.

-Ratchet… I know it's weird that _I _call you, but we've…

-Ratchet! Don't listen to him, he's just…! –She cut him off and he kneeled down to put his big servo at her mouth. She started to wiggle to shake his hand off her mouth, but he didn't let go.

-_What is it, Starscream? –_Ratchet asked and Starscream's claws slightly dug into Arcee's faceplates so she would keep still, and she did as she flinched in fear he could scrap her.

-We were walking through the part of Cybertron which wasn't fully constructed yet and something suddenly fell onto us! I managed to stay safe, but Arcee here got terribly wounded… -he lowered his voice to sound more convincing and she narrowed her optics- …I can't heal the wounds alone, would you mind coming over here?

-_How could you walk through the part of Cybertron which isn't finished yet without our supervision?! –_He grumbled, but Starscream knew there was something else- _I suppose I could come over there to help her… But I am all alone in this base; everybody else went somewhere else._

_-_Oh, that's no problem, I can watch out for the base… -He smiled showing his dental plates and Arcee wiggled again to move the hand away from her mouth.

Ratchet was just silent at first, but then he asked- _How bad is the wound?_

_-_Worse than bad, doctor… -He purred and heard Ratchet's sigh.

-_Fine… I'll Bridge over to you and you go into the base… -_He silently said and Starscream's optics narrowed.

-Thank you, Ratchet… -He said and shut the comm. link off. Then he removed his hand from her mouth and stood up.

-I swear, if I wouldn't be in this state, I would put an end to your pathetic life.

-Oh… I don't think so… -He gently said, turned around and crossed his servos at his back.

-It's a pity you believed me, Arcee… You could have scrapped me a hundred times by now, why didn't you…? –He purred and looked back at her. She narrowed her optics and showed her dentals in fury.

-You wanna know why?! Because I actually thought that there was some good in you! I believed Optimus' words that everyone could change… But now I know better… I know there's no way to change such a _monster_ as you are! –She angrily shouted and his smirk suddenly disappeared, normalizing his optics. Then, he went silent and he suddenly looked away from her once again. Strangely, he didn't respond.

Suddenly, a Ground Bridge opened and he widely smirked.

-Well, guess that's it… for now. –He stated, transformed and flew into the green portal.

As Ratchet was passing it, he soon realized that a silver jet was flying towards him, fast. He bent as soon as the Seeker came closer. As the jet passed him, he looked back to see him fly in high speed. He thought that it was weird for him to be so fast after such a long rest, but he didn't really mind. He just kept on walking.

Starscream, at the other hand, was persistent to reach the end of the Ground Bridge sooner than Ratchet as he had a plan. He wasn't so fast as usually, but he knew he could do it on time. He wanted to make it, he wanted it so bad… and suddenly, he felt faster, he felt lighter. He gained his whole power and reached his maximum potential, speeding up to the limit.

Ratchet was slowly walking towards the exit.

Starscream was flying at high-speed.

Ratchet was still walking slowly.

Starscream was pushing himself to get there first.

Ratchet was still walking slowly.

Starscream transformed back to robot mode and ran the last few steps to reach the exit, and he reached it. Then he threw himself at the floor heavily gasping as he was going too fast, his systems weren't so stable yet. Ratchet soon exited the Ground Bridge too, and as he did, Starscream yelped and stood up. Every single part of his body hurt, but he couldn't give up just like that. He looked around and saw the switch to turn the Bridge off. He widely smiled and reached for the switch. As he pulled it, the Ground Bridge disappeared and he felt huge liberation in his spark.

-Yes! –He squealed from happiness and raised his servos in happiness- I did it! Ha! What do you say now, Ratchet!

He chuckled, put his servos back down and started to walk towards the control center. His spark was beating fast, but he didn't pay attention on it, he just wanted to steal the thing and get out of the base as soon as possible.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

-Arcee! What happened? –He asked as he saw that she wasn't badly hurt, she was just cut at her side and energon was leaking from her shoulder. Another thing which surprised him was that she was tied to a metal part.

-Starscream happened, Ratchet! –Arcee exclaimed and her voice quivered as she said that.

-Wh-What do you mean? –He asked and she looked into his optics.

-Starscream… He's not one of us… -She said and Ratchet raised his optic ridges.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Starscream took the right path this time, hoping it was the right one. Every step hurt, but he remembered Ultra Magnus' sentence: _Nothing goes without pain, soldier_.

He narrowed his optics as he knew he had a mission to do, a mission which could make the Decepticons rise up again if he'd succeed.

He soon reached the end of the room and saw a big door, and he knew it was it. He looked at it with widened optics as he hoped it was the right door, and then pointed his missile at it.

-_Please let it be the right door… -_He said and shot the door. The metal went to pieces which flew all over the hallway, making Starscream protect himself by lifting up his servos. As soon as the metal parts stopped flying, he put his servos down and looked into the room.

-Ah… There you are… -He stated and grinned.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

-Ultra Magnus! –Ratchet called him via his comm. link, -Get to the base right now!

-_What is it, Ratchet? Is something happening?_

-Starscream is happening! –Ratchet exclaimed while trying to free Arcee, but it was more complicated than it looked like as the wire was tangled around her complexly. Arcee was trying to get out of them on her own too, but nothing seemed to work. Starscream thought of everything, she couldn't cut it with her blades as the wire was above her forearms, and Ratchet offlined his weapons as he thought danger was over.

-_Uh… What… with Starscream?_ –Ultra Magnus asked.

-He is at the base! –Ratchet exclaimed.

-_So?_

-Alone!

-_So?_

-He tricked us, he wants to steal the… Explorer… thingy! –Arcee exclaimed and Ratchet looked at her. Ultra Magnus was silent for a moment, and then shut the comm. link off.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Starscream went to the middle of the room, right next to the big circle. He widely grinned and then said- _**May Cybertron's heart be explored!**_

The circle disappeared, and the golden object was slowly going towards him.

-Yes, yes, that's right… come to me, little thing… -He was calling it, sweetly smiling.

Then, he suddenly heard a Ground Bridge open in the nearness. He widened his optics and gasped- Faster! Come on!

It wasn't going any faster and he heard steps running towards him. His optic ridges lowered and he kneeled down to get to it sooner. The object was getting towards him, but slowly. He growled and narrowed his optics as he was in a hurry.

The steps were slowing, but were getting louder. He was already here.

Starscream started to look around as he wasn't sure if he should hide, start running or just wait till the thing comes up. In confusion, he wasn't doing anything.

Soon, he realized that the object was already next to him and he widely smiled and hugged it from pleasure. Then, he stood up and looked over to the entrance. The steps were getting nearer and nearer, and Starscream was ready to do anything what was necessary, though he was scared. He knew the 'Bot would show up, so he neared his legs to each other as he was scared what would happen.

Then, Knock Out came to his sight as he was passing through the hallway. The red medic looked at him and waved his hand, smiling.

-Hey, Starscream.

Starscream blinked and dumbly smiled, lifting his hand up to greet him back- Uh… hi there…

Knock Out's smile got wider and he continued his path down the hall.

Starscream was watching him, still smiling. Then, Knock Out widened his optics and stopped to walk, looking back to face the silver mech.

-Wait… Aren't you supposed to walk around Cybertron? –The red mech asked and Starscream's wings drooped, his optic ridges lowering and smile disappearing.

-Um… no? –He said and smiled again. Knock Out was still looking at him for a second, but then shrugged his shoulders and continued his path.

As soon as he left, Starscream sighed in relief and started to prowl out of the room. As he exited it, he looked at the red mech who was walking away. He saw him receiving a call.

-What? Starscream? How do you mean… -Knock Out suddenly looked back and widened his optics- Oh.

He stated and Starscream dumbly smiled and softly chuckled. Knock Out narrowed his optics and Starscream squealed and started to run away from the red mech.

Knock Out turned into alt mode to reach Starscream, but the Seeker wasn't giving up just like that. He looked back and then started to run even faster.

Knock Out was slowly reaching him and Starscream knew he would be caught soon, still, he didn't want to give up, he started to run with all his might. Then, suddenly, a Ground Bridge opened and the Seeker's optics widened. He looked at a berth and saw another device for opening Ground Bridges, so he took it and then turned into alt mode. Knock Out turned back as he knew he had no chance of reaching his speed just like that, so he gave up. He lowered his optic ridges as he knew that it wouldn't take a long time till the Seeker wants to do something which could ruin all of their plans, but he wasn't to be stopped.

Starscream flew into the Ground Bridge with high speed once again. As he was passing through it, he saw Ratchet and Arcee looking at him. Arcee turned her servos into blasters and tried to shoot him. He dodged the shots and sped up, but he didn't see that another shot from her was coming after him. When he finally realized it, it was too late. As it hit him, he transformed back into robot mode and fell at the ground, face first. She started to run towards him and he heard that, so he looked into her direction, putting his weight at his servos. He looked over to the Core Explorer and started to run towards it. He threw himself at the ground to reach it. He picked it up and stood up. He smiled widely and looked over to see Arcee… but as he turned his head, she already got to him and hit him with her forearm, her blade being out. She took him down and he yelped. She was on top of him, and once again she made a scar at his cheek, but this time, it was on his left one. He was heavily gasping as she had a servo up, ready to finish it anytime. He saw that she was still protesting, so he widely smiled and chuckled.

-What? Don't want to finish me off? –He asked and she released a battle cry intending to strike him, but he dodged it by moving his head. Then, he grabbed her shoulder plates and rolled them left. After a few rolls, he gathered his strength and threw her aside. She yelped and he stood up once again, running towards the device for opening Ground Bridges.

Arcee put her weight at her servos and looked at him as he picked up the device for opening Ground Bridges. He quickly ran a few steps to step out of the Ground Bridge they were in, and as soon as he did, he opened another one and quickly leaped into it, just before the first one could begin to suck him into the Shadow Zone. He started to run away, but stopped at the middle and looked back to see the femme battling with the current which was dragging her towards the other Ground Bridge, towards the Shadow Zone. She started to slide towards the other one, so she widened her optics and tried to stay in place by grabbing the floor with her hands, even scratching it with her tiny claws she had as a femme.

-Arcee! –Ratchet called her name to support her with his voice as it was too dangerous to help her directly, but she kept sliding towards the other Bridge. Her optics widened and she opened her mouth as she afraid to get stuck in the Shadow Zone.

Starscream took pity for the femme who was fighting the current as she did save him before, so he smiled and waved his hand- Au revoir, Autobots!

Then, he threw the device for opening Ground Bridges away, quickly transformed and flew away the fastest he could, the Core Explorer still being with him.

The device fell at the ground right in front of Arcee and the button for closing the Ground Bridge was pressed. Starscream barely managed to get out of the Bridge and it closed.

She fell at the ground and closed her optics in pain. Ratchet ran over to her, followed by Knock Out. The orange medic helped her get up and she half-opened her optics.

She knew he spared her, but she also knew that the medics didn't get it in the process. Then she backed off of Ratchet and paced a few steps ahead, the medics looking at her with lowered optic ridges. She looked at the stars, crossed her servos at her chest and lowered her optic ridges as well.

-It is my entire fault… -She silently said and looked at the orange medic.

-No… No it's not… -Ratchet said and put a servo at her shoulder.

-Yes… We all trusted him… In fact, I blew a chance of catching him, so… -Knock Out said and approached her as well.

-It _is _my fault, guys… I shouldn't have trust him in any way… I should have known better… -She narrowed her optics and turned around aggressively, making Ratchet back off of her.

-I don't know what got into me… But the next time it won't be like this… -She silently said and looked up to see the stars.

-Next time? There's no next time, right? –Knock Out asked and she narrowed her optics once again.

-There is. I know it. The Seeker isn't going to get away with this… He will pay. –She clenched her hands into fists. Deep inside of her, she knew she was not only disappointed, but sad as well.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Starscream was looking at the stars at the sky. He was at the same location where he and Arcee were before, the unconstructed part of Cybertron, but this time, he was on a big, half-demolished tower which was providing him to see the stars at night. He was still holding the Core Explorer. He was proud of his accomplishment, but he somehow couldn't manage to smile. He knew he was all alone again, he knew his life was getting bitter once again, at least for some time… But this was what he wanted, he wanted to stay a Decepticon, he didn't want to change at all… Though he had to admit, the comfort and friendship the Autobots were providing him was soothing him.

He was just staring at the stars as they were shining brilliantly. Then he looked away from them and looked at the Core Explorer which was in his hand. He slightly narrowed his optics and his hand trembled a little, but then he quickly looked up at the sky again to see the stars which were calming him.


	8. A Trip Gone Wrong

_**A Trip Gone Wrong**_

Weeks passed since the last encounter with Starscream. They were searching for him everywhere on Cybertron, but simply couldn't succeed in finding him. Arcee was the one who didn't want to give up, no matter what. The blue femme couldn't let it go just like that, not after she believed him and actually grew to trust him… only to be backstabbed by the silver mech. She bridged to places on Cybertron she never even heard of, but didn't succeed. Still, she didn't want to give up, she wanted to keep moving forward. She knew he couldn't just disappear… so as her anger towards him.

But as the months were passing, the team wanted to move on with their regular work and forget about Starscream, at least from some time. Arcee wanted to talk them out of it, but the 'Bots were sure a little rest from searching for him wouldn't bring any harm… they thought.

After all these weeks, Bumblebee and Bulkhead finally gathered the courage to ask for Ultra Magnus' permission to go to the Earth once again. They wanted to see their human friends another time as Starscream blocked the fun with Raf the last time, and Bulkhead was missing the wild girl a bit too much.

-Oh please… We'll watch out! –Bumblebee was begging.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics- No.

-Please, sir… we'll make it work… -Bulkhead said and kneeled. He was really persistent to go visit the planet again.

-No. –He stated and turned around.

As Arcee saw the sad expressions on the duo's faceplates, she approached Ultra Magnus and looked up to meet their leader's optics.

-Maybe Starscream's not watching us, sir… You said that the Core Explorer chooses its own location to dig into the ground, so it is maybe just a false alarm… And as far as we know, Starscream's not very good with objects… or humans… or Cybertronians… or anything… -She smiled and he looked at the ground, away from her.

He knew hope that he didn't see them right now existed, but how could he know…? He had to hope as he wanted the 'Bots to have a lightened part of their life again as they lost their happiness as soon as Starscream ruined the peace.

-Ultra Magnus… May I ask one thing? –Ratchet's voice came from behind and the leader looked at him.

-Yes… You may.

-If the Core Explorer is of such importance, why didn't you tell anybody? It can see every part of Cybertron and could also be a weapon of mass destruction… Still, you told STARSCREAM about it before ME?! –The orange medic raised his voice as he couldn't understand why Ultra Magnus would tell something like that to a 'Con who was known to be backstabbing, and not to the old, experienced medic everyone knew he would never betray them.

Ultra Magnus lowered his optic ridges and turned away from him, into Arcee's direction, but looking at the ground- I was afraid of the question… and I knew _you_ would ask.

Arcee looked up to him as she wanted to hear about what he had to say as well. She wanted to know everything about the Seeker now that she was coming after him.

-First of all, I have to apologize for letting Starscream into the room. Then, I have to apologize for telling him about the golden object, and then because I actually entrusted him with the password.

-But why? –Bulkhead asked and lowered his optic ridges.

-Because… Starscream seemed to be able to handle that he isn't a Decepticon. I thought he could change… but I guess there isn't hope for everyone. –He stated and Arcee looked at the ground- Starscream was too confused as he was in the middle of the Autobots and the Decepticons, and it was slowly driving him crazy. I knew I had to give him some support… and this was the way I gave it to him. But he took it wrong. The things that he always wanted were power and leadership... though he was never meant to be a leader. He was always standing behind Megatron, in his shadows, to be exact. The time when he actually was leader was wasted on nothing, and as he lost the title of a Second-in-Command a few times, anger was filling up his spark. It was not his own choice to be like that… he was practically forced to be like that, but he could have avoided all the trouble… but still, he was weak. He thought by gaining power, he could finally get rid of the weakness everybody knew he had, but it never helped. Furious, Starscream was pushing his luck more and more, and when it finally ran out, he was crushed, driving him to the point of staying power-hungry, or becoming an Autobot. And he chose the bad path once again; he chose it by picking the wrong decision, to steal the Explorer.

The team lowered their heads as they somehow understood. Only Arcee narrowed her optics as her head was lowered, but she didn't want to say anything… not in front of the team.

-But if it is to travel to Earth that you wish, we will do it tomorrow. –He stated and the Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee smiled widely at their leader. He started to walk away, but Arcee ran after him. As soon as she reached him, they didn't stop walking, but were walking alongside each other.

-But why entrust him with the Explorer? Ratchet wasn't busy, you could have entrusted him with it… -She silently said and Ultra Magnus smiled.

-I saw great potential in Starscream.

She lowered her optic ridges as she didn't believe the sentence he just said.

-Starscream? Great potential?

-I know… I was clearly mistaken. But his optics were radiating passion for the research of it… He seemed in love with it at the first time he saw it. He had this look, the look of a person who was much more than everybody else was thinking he would be… In my opinion, he looked a bit too happy.

-Well, I guess that's Scream… Falling in love with objects all the time. –She smiled and he smiled back.

…_**The next morning**_…

Arcee was up before anyone else. She sneaked out of the base and transformed into the blue motorcycle she was to drive away. She knew she had to be back soon, but she had to see the place again. She wanted to see it for the last time, because she never wanted to go there again after that. And she was there a lot of times. She was here when she was sad, angry, or just because she had to think about something. It was her special place when nothing else was working, when no one else wanted her around. But Starscream ruined the memories of it… He ruined everything. They had to live in fear again as he had an object which could scan the entire area, so he could see the other Decepticons, contact them or even reunite them. She was sure the Seeker planned nothing good, as being bad was the only thing he knew how to do. Her spark was twisting as she didn't want to start all over again… another war which could ruin her planet, which could destroy it. A few years ago, when team Prime landed at Earth for the first time, it was her dream that Cybertron would come alive again… And she didn't want her home planet to die another time.

She soon arrived at the place and transformed back into robot mode, heavily sighing. She was slightly bent and her servos were crossed as she was sad. Then, she started to walk around, slowly.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Steps came from the distance and Starscream widened his optics. He heard that the steps were light, but also slow. Then he narrowed his optics and jumped up, transformed and flew up at the tower he was once watching the stars at. Then he transformed back into robot mode, kneeled down and looked into the direction where the sound was coming from. He widened his optics, raised his optic ridges and opened his mouth in surprise when he saw that the blue femme was there. He soon showed his dental plates in fury, narrowed his optics and pointed two missiles at her, but was still waiting to see why she was there.

_-She couldn't be here because of me, would she? No, no, that's absolutely ridiculous… She doesn't even know I'm here… _-He thought.

Arcee smiled as she saw the place again, still in the same state as before. She had good and bad memories at this place, and she knew she had to say goodbye for both of the things. She wanted to leave her past behind, she was finally ready to move on with her life. She was ready to start living a new one, one in which she didn't have to fight or to hate… No… She wanted to be peaceful; she wanted to live life to the fullest.

-I'd say this is it, old… creepy place… I'm soon leaving Cybertron. Yes, I'm going to visit Earth once again, to visit my friends… my family… -She softly smiled and Starscream raised an optic ridge as he heard that. Something painful struck his spark, but he wasn't sure why…

-I don't want to live like this anymore… I'll start from the beginning, and, unfortunately, you are the beginning. We'll go through a Space Bridge and head for Earth as soon as I get there, so… guess that's it. –She smiled again and walked away.

Starscream could have blown her up by now, but the information she provided him was actually of some interest to him. He decided not to terminate her yet and put his servos down again. As soon as she left, he evilly chuckled and jumped down the tower. Then, he straightened once again and reached for the Core Explorer which he hid in a pile of metal. He looked at it.

-Of course… -He evilly grinned- Why wait till you dig up your hole all alone…? And why here? Why not somewhere else?

He started to walk around gracefully- Who needs Cybertron which is already ruled by some _glitch heads…? _ Why not rule the planet they call… Earth?

He spun the golden object on his index claw and tilted his head- Yes… The… blue planet, as they call it… -he stopped spinning the Explorer and put his hand down again- …the only problem would be the humans… Ugh! How much I despise those creatures! They only want to open you up, tear you apart and find out how you actually work!

As he exclaimed that, he cut the metal fence in frustration.

-I don't know how the Autobots can actually… hang up with these creatures! I mean, sure they're cute now when they're still young, but wait till they evolve and become our exterminators!

He put his free hand at his forehead to calm himself. He wasn't really sure if his statement was correct, but he believed it to be.

-Anyways, the planet _was _quite tight to us Decepticons in the past, why not in the future too? It even has energon all over it! –He cutely narrowed his optics and leaped a little as he thought about energon… He didn't eat anything for weeks.

-Yes… -he lowered his voice and narrowed his optics- …I shall pay them a visit…. right now.

Then he jumped up, transformed and flew away, the Explorer being in his jet's cockpit. He was flying ridiculously fast to reach the Autobot femme, and as soon as he did, he slowed down. The motorcycle was driving swiftly, but also gracefully. She wasn't hurrying anywhere. The Seeker just kept following the blue motorcycle, hoping she wouldn't notice the strong engine's noise. Luckily, she didn't. She soon got to the entrance of the base and before entering it, she dreamily looked at the sky. Starscream realized that and quickly U-turned, hiding behind a big cloud which was passing the sky at the moment.

She narrowed her optics and swiftly shook her head to check if it was really a jet plane, but as she didn't see it the next time she looked at the sky, she just shrugged her shoulders as she thought she imagined it. Then, she entered the base.

The silver jet plane slowly reached the oval-shaped ceiling of the base and transformed back into robot mode, smiling. Not evilly, it was just a smile.

Then, he crawled a little and looked through the glass which was covering the ceiling. He could see the 'Bots inside, lined up. Ultra Magnus was walking left-right while they were in a line. He was obviously trying to tell them something about safety.

Ultra Magnus seemed to have stopped and Ratchet wrapped his hand around the switch to turn the Space Bride on. Starscream evilly smirked as he knew this was his chance. Just as he was preparing to steal all of their attentions, Ultra Magnus suddenly opened his mouth again and started talking. Starscream could see that some 'Bots like Smokescreen and Bumblebee moved a little as the speech was obviously boring.

-Blah, blah, blah… You should blah… And blah… And blah, blah…-Starscream heightened his voice and mimicked him saying that with his hand- I'm lucky to have chosen to stay a Decepticon… Otherwise I'd be listening to THIS right now… -He rolled his optics.

Suddenly, Ratchet opened a Space Bridge and the Seeker firstly looked at it, but then waved his hand and looked away. As soon as he finally got what was happening, he moved so that his foot stuck at a point and he fell at the glass with his whole weight, breaking the glass and falling into the room.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

-Arcee, you will go first as you're the scout. –Ultra Magnus stated and she rolled her optics, but so that he didn't realize it. She wasn't really happy that he was calling her a scout so many times.

-Of course, sir. –As soon as she said that, she heard a scream coming from the sky. She looked up and saw a Seeker falling out of the sky, fast. She widened her optics and backed off. The Seeker soon fell at something… which wasn't the ground.

-Hey…! You high-heeled freak! Get off of me! –Smokescreen stated and Starscream sat up, still being at the blue mech. Then he looked down at him and dumbly smiled, lowering his optic ridges- Uh… Sorry.

As he said that, he got down from him and pointed his missiles at the team: one on the blue femme which was headed to the Bridge, and one at the rest of them. Arcee was looking at him with narrowed optic ridges. She wanted to jump at him and take him down, make a few scars at his face… but she knew she wasn't supposed to fight. She had to wait for Ultra Magnus' command or wait till the Seeker attacks by himself, otherwise she'd get into a whole lot of trouble, having to listen to one of speeches again was motivating enough not to do something against Magnus' will.

-Surrender now… or prepare to fight! –He shouted and they looked at each other.

-You… accidentally fell from the ceiling and now you're pointing missiles at us, telling us to prepare to fight? –Arcee asked and he looked at her, firstly narrowing his optics, but then, seeing her point, lowering his optic ridges.

-Uh… No... No! It was part of the plan...! –He stated and Ratchet narrowed his optics.

-Arcee, now! –Ultra Magnus stated and she nodded her head, trying to enter the Space Bridge, but Starscream followed her. He jumped at her and took her down, so they both ended up in the Bridge, disappearing from their sights as they started to roll, Starscream and her pushing their hands against each other.

Bumblebee wanted to shoot into the Bridge, but Ultra Magnus looked at him- No. It could affect both of them. They could lose their memories or get crushed by the time or space continuum. Ratchet, we cannot have the Seeker bridged over to the kids, it would mean their doom! Instead, try to relocate them!

-Relocate them?! But then we won't be able to know where they went…! And what if Arcee…?

-And what if the humans, Ratchet!? –Ultra Magnus scolded him- Or even worse, the whole humanity! No, better Arcee than her and the whole planet!

Ratchet lowered his optic ridges and quickly changed the coordinates, making their path random. Nobody knew where they were going to land, but they all hoped for the best.

Ratchet was working the fastest he could, but the computer didn't really respond to his commands. As time was passing and the machine wasn't responding, Ratchet wanted to give up… but then he remembered the humans which were in trouble.

Jack, the boy in whom Optimus Prime saw so much potential… He was brave and careful, not to mention the most responsible of the three children.

Miko, the girl who always carried a mobile phone with herself. She was wild and childish sometimes, but she showed real wrecker behavior sometimes. She never gave up, and she was great help.

Rafael, the little boy who was the brain of the three. He was a child who sometimes knew better than anyone else, even Ratchet. He was the hacker; the one Ratchet saw potential in. His knowledge helped the Autobots a lot of times, and Ratchet lowered his optic ridges. He had to try harder… their human friends were in trouble, and he couldn't give up without a fight.

He quickly started typing on the keyboard to change the coordinates. It still wasn't working, but Ratchet knew their life was important, and it wasn't just their life. It was the whole humanity which was in trouble. He soon started to press some buttons he never wanted to touch before, but he had to. Everybody looked at him and the machine as they saw that little sparks were coming out from it, and Ratchet not stopping.

-Ratchet, is everything, fine? –Ultra Magnus asked and Ratchet looked at him while still typing.

-The system is getting out of control… I cannot stop it! But… if the Bridge gets out of control…

-Out of control?! –Ultra Magnus' voice rose.

-You said it by yourself! Better Arcee than the whole planet! –Ratchet exclaimed and turned back to face the screen.

-But… It won't work anymore…

-Do _you _have a better idea!? –He grumpily asked and Ultra Magnus widened his optics. He didn't see Ratchet so upset for quite some time. He just lowered his head and Ratchet, hearing that Magnus ran out of arguments, pulled a switch and the machine broke down, the Space Bridge disappearing.


	9. Not Alone

_**Not Alone**_

Starscream and Arcee were still rolling, trying to scrap each other. Arcee wanted to get rid of him because of all the misdeeds he did, and Starscream wanted to get rid of her because she wanted to get rid of him. Soon, Starscream took over and pinned her down to the ground while still being in the Space Bridge, rising up a servo. She knew he wouldn't hesitate in any way, so she closed her optics tightly to prepare to die. He chuckled, but soon, the ground started to quiver and he looked away from her, slowly putting his servo down. He looked around to see what was happening, but couldn't really detect anything which could do such quake. The Space Bridge shook even more and Starscream got down from the femme in fear something would happen.

She soon opened her optics and looked around too. The quake was just getting stronger and stronger, and Starscream couldn't balance himself so he fell at his aft. He widened his optics as he saw that the Bridge was twisting and then looked over to Arcee. He saw that her expression was as confused-looking as his, so he knew she didn't have anything to do with it.

Just as the silver Seeker looked over to her, the Bridge's blue color started to fade, and Starscream leaped at his feet while the femme was still lying, waiting to see what would happen. Where there was blue a few seconds ago, a dark gray color was spreading, going towards them. As soon as it reached Starscream's feet, he threw himself at the ground to crawl away, backwards. His optic ridges were lowering and his mouth opening as he saw that the dark color didn't stop spreading.

Arcee was just lying as the Bridge was twisting; she knew it was the smartest thing to do. She knew there was no escape from it as the entrance and the exit got blocked. Her spark was beating fast, but she didn't want to show that she was afraid just as much as the Seeker was.

The silver mech didn't seem to want to stop moving backwards, but he soon did because as he was crawling backwards while looking at the graying Space Bridge and wasn't looking back, he accidentally touched Arcee's servo which was just lying there.

He immediately pulled it back to himself and looked at her in fear and surprise. She just raised an optic ridge and then looked back at the dark Bridge which was slowly getting void. Starscream was still in the same position as before, sitting and looking at her from the side.

As soon as she realized that, she sat up as well, looking away from him. Just as she wanted to say something, the Bridge started to twist again and got smaller, making the two Cybertronians smack into each other with their backs. They both narrowed their optics and looked at each other, but they didn't get a break as the Space Bridge started to spin. They both fell at the ground, yelping. Starscream was trying the best he could to keep himself away from the darkness, but it was just reaching for him as the Bridge didn't stop. Arcee was just silent, waiting till the very end.

-How can you be so awfully calm about this?! We'll die inside of a Space Bridge! –He shouted and wanted to stand up, but as the Bridge bent, he fell back, touching the ground with his servos.

She narrowed her optics- Just… wait… -she silently stated and Starscream widened his optics.

-What is wrong with you?! –He asked even louder and the Bridge got even smaller, there was just enough space left for the two of them. The Bridge wasn't blue anymore, it was dark gray and it was disappearing in the distance.

-Stay calm, you idiot! –She exclaimed and he narrowed his optics as she said that.

-At least I'm not crazy to sit here while we're getting swallowed by this Bridge! –As he said that, the Space Bridge got even smaller, and he crawled closer to Arcee, his back touching hers. They both felt somehow awkward as there wasn't enough space to move, and they didn't want to get any closer to each other.

She grabbed one of his wings and pulled him closer so she could look into his optics. As she did that, his optics widened and he stopped every movement, half-opening his mouth- Listen, if you don't shut up, we'll really die in here! TOGETHER! –She shouted into his faceplates and his optic ridges lowered. Then she pushed him away again and he narrowed his optics once again. He still had arguments left, but he got scared of her. Then he crossed his servos and she rolled her optics.

-I should have scrapped you when I had the chance to… -They both stated at the same time, and realizing that, they looked into each other's optics, their frowns getting bigger, and their optics narrower.

The Bridge was getting smaller and smaller, but there was some kind of light in the darkness. Starscream knew it was their chance, so he stood up first, intending to get there alone. Arcee stood up as well and he wanted to smack her as she did, but the Bridge spun and she fell at him, making them roll once again. He growled in fury and put his big servo all over her face, while she wrapped hers around his forearm.

-Listen, if we want to survive, we have to stop slagging each other! –She exclaimed and he narrowed his optics even more.

But as the little light they had was disappearing, he knew if he wanted to get out, he had to stop trying to kill the femme for a few seconds. But still… she _was_ one of his worst enemies… He looked at her, then back at the fading light, then back at her.

-Arrrgh…! Fine… But just to try to take advantage of it! –He yelled and she narrowed her optics.

-I think you shouldn't worry… I should. –She said and he removed his servo from her faceplate, putting it down to stand up. As they did, they both started to run towards the small light. But as they were getting closer to the light, she realized that he was looking at her, his optics narrowed. She knew he had something in his mind… something that was for his profit, and for her doom. As they were both looking at each other, their optics filled with hate, she completely forgot their agreement and started to run faster… but the Bridge twisted once again and she fell at the floor. She felt terrible pain in her servo, but she didn't want to give up… although she couldn't stand up as he made a few cuts which were preventing her from standing up.

Strangely, he looked back, his red optics still full of hate. He narrowed his optics as he saw her at the floor, her bright blue optics locked at his ones. He saw that void was coming towards her and he had to run to stay alive. But she just didn't want to look away from him, her optics getting wider and sadder. He just frowned and turned away from her, clenching his hands into fists. Then he swiftly rushed back to her and helped her to stand up by taking her servo, his claws weakly digging into her metal. He started to run again, not releasing her servo.

She suddenly realized that the mech did have a spark; he just rarely wanted to show it. It seemed that the agreement wasn't for her doom… yet.

The low light was slowly disappearing, but he didn't give up as he didn't want to die in the Bridge. He clenched his dental plates and ran the fastest he could, so that he actually managed to escape the Bridge, together with her. As soon as he stepped out of it, he threw the femme at the dark green grass. She yelped in pain and shut her optics. He didn't seem to care; he just looked around to check where they were.

They were in a forest clearing. The grass under them was dark green, so were the big trees which were surrounding the area. The sky was gray blue, clouds covering it. A slight breeze was blowing, and he actually liked it a little, his wings slightly fluttering, his optics shutting. As soon as the breeze disappeared, he opened his optics again and looked at the femme which was still trying to stand up.

He had no idea how he managed to damage her that much, but not that he actually cared. In fact, he still wanted to go with the battle.

He paced closer to her, making her look up to look into his bright red optics which suddenly glowed in a harsher light. He slightly smirked and narrowed his optics as he saw that she was a little afraid. Then he knelt down to reach her height, her optics still being locked at his. As soon as his smirk disappeared, she looked down.

-Now… where were we…? –He silently asked and put a finger under her chin, making her look back into his optics. He saw that she knew she couldn't handle his strength like this as her optics were full of fear.

-Something wrong, Arcee…? –He asked and tilted his head- I thought you wanted me to battle you…

She narrowed her optics and made him smile as she did that.

He silently chuckled and raised an optic ridge.

-This makes the thing a bit too easy, don't you think…? –He asked and she showed her dental plates in fury, frowning at his self-satisfied face. She didn't respond, so he kept on talking.

-You know… For a two-wheeler, you _were _quite something… Were. –He said and smugly smiled and she knew she had to do something to prevent him from scrapping her.

She gathered all of her left energy, and cried out, punching his faceplates. As she did, he backed off and put a servo at his face as it hurt and she quickly stood up, ready for a battle once again. He soon put the servo down again and looked at his palm to check if there was energon, and as there wasn't anything, he growled and looked back at her.

-So that's how it's going to be… -He silently growled and she pulled out her blades and attacked him, making him protect himself with his servo. Blade and missile met and they both looked into each other's optics. Starscream soon smirked and pushed her off, making her back off. She almost fell, but she knew her life was in trouble. As he approached her, she quickly spun and hit his chest plate so that he fell at the ground. She swiftly jumped at him and hit him with her elbow, blocking him like that. He didn't have the time to act as she quickly put her forearm with her blade close to his neck. He gasped and widened his optics as he saw that he made the same mistake as the last time: he underestimated her.

She narrowed her optics and neared the blade to his neck, so he flinched. He soon lowered his optic ridges as she seemed dedicated to finish him off. As she lifted the same, healthy servo up, she heard him chuckle.

-Here we are once again, aren't we…? –He said and reminded her at the moment in the past when she spared his pathetic life. The scar on his left cheek was still there, reminding her even more. Her spark suddenly clenched and her servo shook a little as she remembered her former partner.

-You finished Cliffjumper… now I'm returning the favor… -She silently stated and he closed his optics tightly, prepared to die. But then, he heard a metal sound and opened his left optic to look around. As he didn't see anything, he opened the other one as well.

-Did you hear that? –He asked and she frowned even more.

-You can't escape your fate, Scream! You won't get away this time… -She silently said and her servo stopped to shake.

-No, no… There is something here… -He silently stated and she raised an optic ridge, still not believing him.

Then, the sound repeated. It was a metal clang which was definitely not coming from a being, it was a machine. Arcee hid both of her blades and looked at the silver mech who was still waiting for her decision, his optics widened and cute. She put her servo down, sighed and carefully got down from the Seeker which was looking at her weirdly as she did that. He didn't expect her to let him live another time.

She stood up and he sat up, looking at the blue femme, tilting his head. She soon turned back to face him and narrowed her optics again- Consider us even.

As she stated that, he looked at the ground to hide the slight smile which appeared on his faceplates. Then, the sound repeated and his smile immediately got away from his faceplates. He swiftly stood up and neared his legs to each other, showing that he feared what was going on. Arcee looked into the direction where the sound was coming from, so he did that too. They both saw some yellow, glowing eyes locked at them. Starscream suddenly shivered as he remembered the people who were looking like that as well… the humans which were working for Silas, the human which was researching their kind. The silver Seeker suddenly growled and he straightened his claws, prepared to attack.

He wanted to approach them, but Arcee suddenly heard voices coming from them, so she touched the silver Seeker's forearm to stop him. He looked at her with widened optics, wondering why she stopped him… and why he even listened to her.

The blue femme narrowed her optics as she heard them whispering something about them. She knew they already knew about their existence, but she didn't know what they are planning to do.

-Boss… -One of them said louder so that they could clearly hear what he was saying. He was holding a phone-like device in his hand- They look just like the one on the picture we saw a few years ago… So it was real!

The Cybertronians narrowed her optics. They knew something was about to happen. They didn't know if they should start running, shoot them or just wait.

-Of course… net is ready. –The strange man said and then disappeared in the woods. Starscream blinked, waiting to see what will happen. They soon heard the same metal sound in the distance, but this time, something actually happened. A long, steel net came from the green and wrapped around Arcee's legs in a matter of seconds. As it pulled her towards the forest, she fell at the ground and couldn't pull herself away as she could only use one servo. She was struggling to get free, but the net was complex; it wasn't to be torn.

Starscream knew he had to do something, so he started to run towards her. As soon as he reached her, another net came and wrapped around his servos, so he couldn't cut it. He widened his optics and gasped. He started to move it rapidly, desperately trying to get the steel net away from his hands. The net suddenly pulled and he fell at his face. His servos were above his head and he found himself right next to the blue femme which was still struggling, not paying attention to him. They started to slide faster and Starscream's head started to fill up with random ideas, but he picked the easiest one. He transformed into the jet he was, raising up. Arcee looked oddly at him as she didn't know what he was up to.

He suddenly started to fly towards the net's direction. As he was flying, the net was wrapping around him, making the flight harder as it started to hurt. As soon as he reached a tree, he started to circle around it, the net slowly cutting into his metal. He didn't want to stop; he had to do something against it. He didn't want to lose his T-cog once again…

Arcee was looking at him with lowered optic ridges, knowing she couldn't help at all.

As soon as he wrapped the net around the tree, he flew to the next one to block the path. The net cut deep into his metal and he started to cry out while flying. As he reached the tree, he transformed back into robot mode and swiftly dug his claws into the tree. It hurt terribly and he couldn't normalize his optics from the burn of his freshly-made wounds and the net which was cutting into his already-injured hands. He looked at her and saw that his net was tangled with hers, blocking her as well. He stepped at her net and she looked up to see him trying to escape this.

He narrowed his optics and bit the net which was wrapped around his hands. As he tried to remove the net from his servos, he realized that the net already reached his energon, making him a little dizzy. He was weakened by it, but his will wasn't. He just bit even harder and managed to pull it upwards. Then he clenched his dents even more and bit the hardest he could. He finally managed to bite through the net. He looked at his hands which were leaking and he lowered his optic ridges as he saw how much damage a little steel net did to him… it was the moment he realized how weak and fragile he actually was.

Then he looked at Arcee once again and their optics met. Her ones were widely opened, looking at him with care and fear. He knew he could just get rid of her like that… but there was something that was keeping him from doing that. He raised his servo and straightened his claws. Arcee widened her optics and closed them in fear he would hit her, but she soon realized that she wasn't his target.

She opened her optics and saw him cutting the net with the sharp claws he was equipped with. She looked up to meet his optics once again, but saw him frowning at her, his optics narrowed. He stepped a step closer to her, but then he heard some noises coming from behind them and he turned around.

-The robots managed to escape! Attack them! –One of the humans exclaimed and Starscream widened his optics in surprise. As soon as he saw that they were headed towards them, he started to run away.

-Starscream… -Arcee's low voice came into his audios and he turned around to see her at the ground, tied and unable to move. He lowered his optic ridges as he knew he was the only one who could help her. He didn't know what got into him, but he felt sorry for her once again, so he ran back towards her and as soon as he reached her, he swept her up into his arms and started to run once again. The silver mech was much faster than the humans, but he knew he shouldn't stop… he should run as far as he could.

Arcee was surprised he didn't leave her there, and even more surprised when he swept her up. As she was lying in his servos, she looked up to see his scarred face. His optics were narrowed and focused only at his path through the forest. His mouth was closed as he was frowning.

Just for a second, she forgot that he was her enemy; just for a second… she actually liked him.

He was running the fastest he could, the vines slapping his face as he was scurrying to get to a place far enough, a place where the humans who wanted to capture them wouldn't get to.

Every step hurt more and more, even his spark hurt as it was obviously too much for him. He knew he couldn't withstand it anymore; he had to rest… but there was big fear in his spark of getting caught. He didn't want to be tested on… he exactly knew if they would capture them, they would be used as test subjects.

He soon got dizzy and his head hurt terribly, so he started to gasp loudly, closing his optics tightly in pain. Although his whole body hurt, he didn't move his servos, he kept them the way they were. Arcee knew that he needed a rest, but she felt too awkward to say anything.

And then, his spark suddenly clenched and he fell at his knees because of that, his servos still holding the femme. He half-opened his optics to see how he would put the femme down. He put her down gently and carefully, obviously not the way he was usually tossing everybody around. She sat at her shins and put her healthy servo at his shoulder as his one was at his spark chamber, his optics tightly closed. He was gasping heavily, pain spreading through his body.

-Hey… is everything alright? –She asked and he opened his optics to look at her.

-Ugh… Yes, of course… -He stated and stopped to bend from pain. He saw that she was slightly worried about him, so he smirked- Unlike you, I can withstand pain, you know?

As she heard that, she narrowed her optics and frowned at him, so he dumbly smiled and silently chuckled, his scratched wings drooping.


	10. Lone Two

_**Lone Two**_

Arcee was sitting on the grassy floor, leaning onto a bigger tree. The tree was looking as it was hundreds of years old; its bark was almost gray and it was tall and thick. She looked at the ground to see tiny little bugs called butterflies flying around small flowers. She put her servos so that she wouldn't harm any of the flowers… unlike the Seeker which was kneeling in front of her. She looked back at the Seeker's red, pointy extension on his head as it was in front of her optics. Then she looked down to see how her servo was improving. The silver Seeker was wrapping the net which was at her legs before around the servo and shoulder to reduce the pain in her servo as it was broken. As he was doing that, he was frowning as it wasn't really his will to help her.

He soon narrowed his optics and bent a little as he saw that he wrapped it wrongly; the end couldn't be connected to the rest of the net. He silently growled and threw himself back to sit at the dark green grass, squashing dozens of little white flowers like that. He put his weight at his servos and searched for her optics. Then he slightly smiled.

-Why do I have to do this again? –He nicely asked and she slightly smirked.

-Because you'll get your aft blown up without me. –She stated and he frowned once again. A second later, he came closer to her and started to wrap the net around her servo again, making a few changes.

She knew he could scrap her as soon as he wanted, but she wasn't really afraid as he didn't seem to want to do anything against her. Of course she didn't trust him… but she had no choice but to cooperate with him. She couldn't just leap into a battle with tanks and an army which was waiting for them outside the forest. Starscream already saw the army building up when he wanted to check if they were still there before.

He soon got closer to her as he was getting frustrated by the net, narrowing his optics and silently growling. She looked at his claws and saw that he wasn't really good at making bandages as he even tangled his own fingers in it. The mech frowned and stopped to growl as soon as he realized that. Then, he aggressively pulled them out of the net and saw that he ruined it once again. He put a servo over his optics and he slightly bent. As she saw that he was agonized by the fact that he couldn't do it right, she slightly smiled as he was trying hard, but kept on failing.

But then, he removed his servo from his head and raised it as if he would hurt her, so she closed her optics. As soon as he realized that, he lowered his optic ridges, put his servo back down and carefully took the net to try once again. As soon as she saw that he didn't intend to harm her, she relaxed again and opened her optics. She saw that his nervous moving finally disappeared as he started to wrap the net around her broken servo slowly and carefully. He heavily sighed and then narrowed his optics once again.

-You know… it wasn't supposed to be this way… -He complained and she raised an optic ridge.

-And how should it be then? –She arrogantly asked and he looked into her optics, slightly smirking. She saw something dark in his red optics again, but it didn't anger her at all.

-Well… -he lowered his head to look at the net once again- …when I say we should cooperate to survive, I mean that you help healing _my _wounds and I don't try to kill you.

She rolled her optics- Right… So I need to suffer and be your personal nurse or what?

She sounded a little angry, and as he didn't want to end up facing the humans and their machines alone once again, he had to try to make it right- No, no… You misunderstand…

-I misunderstand? Like when I _misunderstood _the thing with Cliffjumper?! –She angrily asked and his wings drooped down again.

-No, no… I just wanted to… -He was looking all around, but was avoiding her sight.

-If I wouldn't have broken an arm because of you, I could take the whole squad down in a matter of seconds! –She shouted and he narrowed his optics and then looked into her bright blue ones.

-You clearly don't know what the humans are capable of… -He stated and she narrowed her optics.

-You know… I could just get out there and deliver you on a plate, Screamy.

He straightened himself and his chest rose up in anger- You Autobots think you are so superior… But you know what you really are…? WEAK! Hiding in your stupid little base and waiting till we get a breakdown on the Nemesis… And _then _you attack! Instead of facing us with strength, you cowardly wait till you get into advantage!

She narrowed her optics and looked down at the white flowers which were slightly bending because of the breeze. Then she remembered her team, so she lowered her optic ridges. They always gave her what she needed: friendship, fun… safeness. And as she was with the Seeker now, she realized that not everyone was the same… not everyone had the potential for change. She knew every second she would spend with him, she would be in danger… she didn't know what he was capable of. Maybe that with Cliffjumper was just the begging… maybe he was like Airachnid.

But then, she saw him tilt his head so he could look at her optics which were slowly getting wet.

-I… You really misunderstood this time… -He silently said and she looked at him as she heard that his voice slightly quivered.

He was looking into her optics for a few seconds, waiting if she would say something… but it seemed like she didn't want to talk with him anymore. Then he sighed and lowered his optic ridges.

-You don't need to take everything what I say so seriously… I often speak in riddles… or in metaphors.

She narrowed her optics at him, but he didn't seem to care.

-But you know… I have injuries too… -He said and straightened himself so she could take a look at his chest plate which had deep cuts from the net in it. It was going right over his Decepticon insignia, so that it looked like it was crossed. There were a few other scratches at it too. His servos had cuts in it as well, so as his legs. The net caused more damage than she ever thought it could do. As she finished with taking a look at his injuries, she looked into his optics again and saw the scar at his cheek. She knew he suffered as well, and that he suffered to help her.

-I can see that. –She arrogantly stated and with peripheral sight she saw that he slightly smiled. He was no Airachnid… he was just a bad Seeker.

-And I just thought that you could help me get rid of them as well… -she looked at him and he got a little scared- …but you don't have too, I'm just dramatizing.

She knew he was afraid she'd hurt him… but still wanted him to think she doesn't know. It was fun to watch the Seeker correct himself every time he realized that he would say something wrong.

-You're pathetic. –She said, but couldn't hide a slight smile which showed itself to the Seeker. As he realized that, he smiled back and then tied two ends of the net together, finally finishing the bandage. As she looked at it, she saw that it was perfectly made… and she felt somehow different.

Then she looked back at him and saw that he was smiling- Seems like the hours of work for a pathetic little bandage finally paid off…

He wasn't looking at her with narrowed optics, he was looking at her like he didn't hate her at all… but she knew he did. As she realized that he wasn't going to stop smiling, she had to narrow her optics. Then she pushed him away with her healthy servo and stood up, walking away. The Seeker was looking at oddly, not knowing what she was up to… but it didn't seem like she wanted to tell him, she was just going away. He stood up and compressed his servos, slightly bending and finally raising his wings again.

-Um… May I ask where you're going? –He asked, but she didn't turn around to look at him.

-Away from you. –She stated and he narrowed his optics.

-And why that…? –He asked, sounding like he was threatening her.

-Do I have to have a reason for everything? Just… don't follow me. –She stated and left. As soon as she disappeared, he frowned.

-Fine! Leave, I don't care! I don't need anyone or anything… I hope the humans destroy you first! –He angrily shouted and clenched his hands into fists.

-Like I would _ever _need _your _assistance… -He stated and turned his back at the direction into which she left, crossing his servos.

He soon heard a weird noise from the distance and widened his optics in fear, his wings drooping again. He slightly bent and neared his legs, hoping that the sound won't repeat and that he doesn't see the thing which made the noise.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Arcee was slowly pacing through the forest. She looked up to see the stars which were shining in a low light that day, but there were more stars than she could see on Cybertron… and she loved to see the stars. They were always filling her up with joy… with hope. The wind blew harshly and Arcee shivered in delight. Rustling sounds were coming from the bushes. The forest didn't have a beautiful green color, but the white flowers growing in it were giving her the impression like it was a wonderful forest. She knew that it wasn't really wise to walk around alone as the humans were lurking around them, but she had to have time for herself. She couldn't help it.

As time passed, she soon reached a small river which was flowing through the forest. She approached it and knelt down to look at her reflection in the water. It was clear and seemingly deep, so she touched it with her fingertip, making ripples in it. She smiled as she started to think about the water's movement, and how complex it actually was. As she removed her servo from the water, she lowered her optic ridges and her smile disappeared. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but her spark didn't feel right. She missed her family… was that the reason? She didn't know.

Suddenly, a harsh breeze came and she looked into the air to see her surroundings. Then, suddenly, a bigger leaf flew into her direction, and instead of landing right at her faceplates where it was firstly headed to, it landed right in front of her knees. She picked it up and looked at her reflection in the water. She quickly backed off as she was scared and surprised in the same time. She saw Optimus' reflection smiling at her instead of her own, but after three seconds, it disappeared and she stayed at the same position, her optics widened and her mouth opened. She released the leaf and it fell at the surface of the water, making small ripples.

A few seconds passed, and she calmed down. She sat at her shins again and stared at it for a few seconds, without moving in any way.

-_Optimus… I wish you were here… I'd know what to do… but without you, without the rest of the team… I just can't see what to do next… You always knew what to do… How can I get out of this mess? Will I ever get out of this mess…? –_She was thinking, intending to talk to the Prime who saved their life on Cybertron.

As she asked that, another breeze came and swept the leaf up. It was floating a few seconds before landing on Arcee's left faceplate.

Then, a simple thought crossed her mind: _Starscream. _He was the only one she knew who had something on his left faceplate.

And that's it. As she thought about it for a few seconds, she was just sitting. But then, she suddenly narrowed her optics and looked into the air, slightly frowning.

-_Starscream?! HE is my way out of this mess? B-But… He would never change… would he? –_She asked in her mind and looked at the leaf. It was big for an ordinary fern leaf; it was smooth and wet from the water. The water was cold and perfectly clean.

She didn't get an answer this time, because she knew it by herself. She had to try it with the silver Seeker, she shouldn't leave alone. Maybe, but just maybe, she didn't imagine Optimus and the thoughts which came after that… and maybe, just maybe, Starscream could really help her. Although it seemed ridiculous to her, she had to accept the fact that he was indeed the only one who could help her in the situation she was in at that time. Her friends were at Cybertron, and the only one who was there was the Seeker.

She heavily sighed as she thought it to be one of the worst ideas ever to trust him, but she had no option… so she headed back and decided not to leave alone, the leaf still in her hand.

…_**Later**_…

Arcee came to the same place as before, seeing that Starscream was sitting at the ground, looking all around like he was terribly afraid of something that wasn't to be seen. His legs were compressed to his chest, his servos wrapped around them, his wings down. Arcee silently came over to him and touched his shoulder plate.

He immediately squealed and leaped at his feet, aiming at her with a missile. Although he saw her, he didn't put his hand down, his missile was, like usually, aimed at her.

Arcee put a servo at her hip and put her weight at one leg- Put that missile away or I'll take you down yet another time. –She narrowed her optics and his optic ridges lowered, and his wings drooped again. He rolled his optics, sighed and put his servo down.

-_Okay… This is ridiculous. I must have imagined it all, I wouldn't even let him save my life if he'd be good, but this is insane._

-Arcee… There something here! I can't seem to find out what it is… But it wants to kill me, I'm sure of it! –He stated and sat down; leaning at the same tree she was leaning at before. He was frowning, his servos crossed… but his optics were showing that he was scared.

Although he seems stupid, weak and like a wimp, Arcee smiled. She couldn't hide the smile at her faceplates as a Second-in-Command who did so much damage to everyone, who looked so dangerous and stern sometimes could be such a coward, such a sparkling.

She approached him and knelt down to meet his optics.

-You're telling me… You're afraid. –She stated and he suddenly narrowed his optics.

-Wh-What?! No! Me? Scared? Humph! I could never be scared of such a little, cute noise… -he looked away from her and started to talk quickly- …which isn't cute at all as it gives me the creeps and I can't stop worrying as it is chasing me and stuck in my head…

He met her optics again and saw that they were widely open- Of course not.

-Good, because I think you look really scared right now. –She smiled and he lowered his optic ridges and half-closed his optics, putting a servo at his chest.

-Seekers like me don't get scared that easily, you know…? We are really courageous and are willing to give everything we have to… -He suddenly stopped as she tilted her head and met his optics, seemingly interested in his self-centered speech that he made up seconds ago.

But then, the noise came again and he widely opened his optics and raised his optic ridges, looking into the distance. The noise was coming from a big bush in the centre of the small clearing. He put his servos over his optics and closed them tightly, beginning to tremble. Arcee looked at it as well and then, it came out. It was a little, brown bunny which took a sniff and then jumped away as fast as he came into the clearing. She looked at Starscream.

-Yeah… It must be terrible to feel watched by a bunny. –She silently said and he removed his servos from his optics and dumbly smiled.

-How brave you are, Starscream… I'm thrilled. –She sarcastically stated and his dumb smile got bigger.

-You are? –He asked and she smirked, but narrowed her optic ridges. As she did that, his dumb smile disappeared and he narrowed his optics as well, smirking. She tilted her head and he tilted it as well, she blinked twice and he repeated it after her.

-What are you doing? –She asked and he half-closed his optics, putting his servos behind his head.

-Ah, nothing… I'm just being a copycat.

-You're just being an oaf. –She rolled her optics and stated, her smirk disappearing.

-An oaf?! –He raised his voice and she knew they were going back into the same direction. She suddenly put the wet leaf at his scar at his left cheek and he widened his optics in surprise, putting down his servos, his wings drooping yet another time.

-What are you doing?! –He exclaimed and she smiled towards him.

-I'm just returning the favor… you have injuries too. –She softly said and gently stroked his scar with the wet leaf. He had to admit, it was soothing him and the coldness was actually helping. He started to look at her hand which was doing this and he realized that she had really small hands, unlike his big, long and sharp ones. He also had to admit that she was really soft with the leaf, carefully touching the places which mostly burned on the cheek. He would sometimes close his left optic from the pain, but would soon reopen it.

He soon couldn't avoid eye contact anymore and he had to look at her optics which were focused _only _at his scar. He hated the moment… he hated it so much… but still didn't want it to end too soon.

Just as he was getting used to her movement, she suddenly looked up and saw that his optics were locked at hers. She was looking at him weirdly, and he was looking at her like he was scared. A second later, he finally realized that it wasn't the way it was supposed to be again, so he shook his head- Ugh… I think we should really,_ really _move on…

As he said that, he suddenly stood up and smacked his head into a thick branch which happened to be above his head, making him dizzy. She lowered her optic ridges and smiled as she found his moving amusing. He was zigzagging, tripping over his own feet.

-We'll move on- he stated and started to walk backwards, but then stepped wrong and fell at his aft.

-As… soon as I regain balance… -He stated and stood up, walking towards her direction as it was the right way out of the clearing. He was walking like he couldn't do anything anymore, and Arcee snickered.

-What's so funny?! It's not funny at all! –He sternly shouted and stepped wrong once again. He smacked into the same tree again, then fell at the floor, rolled a bit and then stood up and started approaching her, but before he could, he lost balance once again and fell at his pointy chin. He heard Arcee laugh and looked up as she was right in front of him, seeing a big, cheesy smile at her faceplates.

He didn't know why, but it made him smile as well.

-Yeah… I guess I kinda deserved that… -He looked up, but then heard the same noise as before again. He turned around, and before he could notice it, he was shot by an electrical impulse and was knocked out, paralyzing his whole body.


	11. Trapped

_Trapped_

She was lying on the cold hard ground, not knowing where she was. She felt terrible, she felt awful. Every part of her body hurt, from helm to toe. Her spark was beating hardly, skipping every second beat. The only positive thing that came on her mind was that she was alive… but was her enemy she had to work with as well? She didn't know where he was or if he was still alive, and she worried a little. The mech_ was _helping her out at some point…

She soon tried to move her injured servo and soon realized that she could move it, so it wasn't broken anymore. Soon, she started regaining mobility after a long time… she didn't know how much time she spent at the place, but she knew it had to be a long time as her wounded servo already recovered.

She tried to open her optics, but as she moved, the pain got bigger and she couldn't manage to open them at all. She never knew electricity could do such damage to Cybertronian beings. The place she was in was icy, and she didn't really stand the cold as she was weak from the things she's been through, including battles, running and fighting with the mech who brought them into the trouble at the first place.

As it was freezing cold, she curled up a bit to warm herself up, but it didn't work. She soon silently moaned and turned at the other side, but it wasn't really helping. But after a few seconds, she felt somehow warmer, so she decided to bring herself closer to the source of the warmth.

She soon came closer to it and nuzzled her head at some metal which felt like a pillow beneath her. She slightly smiled and sighed as it wasn't so cold anymore.

Soon, the metal moved and she fell at the ground, but it didn't really hurt, so she had no reason to open her optics. She came closer to the source of warmth again, but then suddenly felt the metal wrapping around her waist… having hands.

She started to open her optics, but as her sight was still blurry, she could only see a black and gray background with some red points at it which were slowly getting wider. As soon as her sight went back to normal, she widened her bright blue optics and opened her mouth, just like he did in the same time. The silver mech and the blue femme stayed a second in the same position as before from the shock of being only an inch away from each other, and then they both loudly shrieked and swiftly stood up, but as the little place wasn't big enough, they hit their heads into the metal, bounced away from it and then slammed their foreheads.

They both backed off of each other and put a servo at their foreheads as it hurt. Then, Arcee looked at Starscream and narrowed her optics. As he saw that with peripheral sight, he looked at her as well- If we ever get out of this… don't tell anybody about it. –He stated and she got angry.

-You're telling this to me? You're the chatty one! –She angrily stated, but he didn't care, he just looked around and saw that they were in a metal box. The only visible things were the edges of the box and the blue femme looking at him like she wanted to kill the Seeker.

-Whatever. –He stated, leaned back, put his servos behind his head and crossed his legs. Then he half-closed his optics and smirked into her direction.

As she knew he wanted to tease her once again, she sat at her shins and started to see if there was a way out, but she couldn't detect it, so she started to handle. She tried to pull up the ceiling of the metal box, but it couldn't be moved. Then she started to scratch the walls with her blades, but it was too thick to simply cut through it. As nothing seemed to work, she started to tackle the box and finally heard him chuckle, so she looked at him sternly.

-So you're just gonna sit there and do nothing while I'm trying the hardest I can? –She angrily asked and he raised an optic ridge, still having his optics half-closed.

-Well… I love to see you try… -He silently stated and compressed his hands at his chest. She narrowed her optics.

-You love to see the others in pain. –She stated and he grinned.

-That actually depends… I love to see you in pain, you know… So weak and defenseless… I can't really manage to offline you as you're just asking me to spare your pathetic little Autobot life… -He said and she showed her dentals in fury.

-You're such an aft! -She angrily stated and he widened his optics as he heard that.

-What?! –He loudly asked and she smirked as she saw that something finally hit him.

-An aft. –She repeated and he narrowed his optic ridges.

-I heard it, you _glitch!_

Hearing that, she narrowed her optic ridges as well- How did you call me, you overgrown chicken?!

He gasped and lowered his optic ridges for a second, but then narrowed them again- Overgrown chicken?! You're calling me an overgrown chicken, you ignorant femme?!

She smugly smiled and crossed her servos. He realized that the bandage he was working on for so long was already gone- Yes, yes I am. Oh, and I'm not ignorant, you idiot.

-Me? An idiot?! How can scientists be idiots? Look at yourself, you wretch, then comment on someone else! –He angrily stated and she rolled her optics.

-Here we go again… You're such an oaf! How could you be a fragging scientist if you're dumb like your processor was burned down!?

-You just keep talking, don't you, you Mini-Con?

She narrowed her optics even more- You're such a jerk!

-You're a wheeled trash can! –He narrowed his optics even more as well.

-Well, you're a spike heeled can! –She neared her face to his, meeting his optics.

-You're such a… beautiful monster! –He shouted into her faceplates and she backed off, raising an optic ridge.

She pointed her index finger at him- Wait… did you just call me… _beautiful _monster? –She asked and he widened his optics and turned his head into another direction so she wouldn't see he was ashamed.

Soon, he narrowed his optics and looked at her once again- No… I said vengeful… that's entirely different…

-It surely didn't sound like that… but fine, whatever. –She stated and slightly smiled; turning around from him so he wouldn't see that he actually made her smile. In the same time, he felt too awkward to look at her as well, so he turned around.

Soon, the metal place they were in got even icier, and Arcee crossed her servos and shivered. Being a two-wheeler, she wasn't built for cold weather; it would only freeze her circuits.

As it was cold, she remembered the first time she was in the snow, in the Arctic, together with Optimus. She started to freeze as soon as she stepped on the snow, but she didn't want to show it to her leader who tended to care a lot about them all. After a long time of marching through the snow, the two of them couldn't really move along as their whole body was slowly getting too cold; they couldn't move anymore… and it was her fault. She started freezing first. Her leader could have moved on, but he didn't… he stayed with her, even though he could have made it… He wanted to stay close to her; he even held her hand as they thought it would be the end, though it wasn't…

As she remembered their leader, her optics got slightly wet and she lowered her optic ridges. Surprisingly, Starscream saw the look at her faceplates and raised an optic ridge, wondering why she was sad.

-Um… is everything alright? –He silently asked and she widened her optics in surprise to hear his voice.

-Yes, I'm ok… It's just a little cold over here, that's all… -She silently answered, but he knew there was something else.

He sat at his shins and put his servos at the ground- Yeah, the chilliness would totally explain the tear which is sliding down your faceplate at this moment. –He sarcastically said and slightly smiled.

She realized that he was right and quickly wiped the sliding tear off. She didn't want to correct herself as she didn't want him to know about her sadness because of the fact that the last Prime was gone. As she didn't respond anymore, he shrugged his shoulders and wanted to let it go, but she soon shivered and he knew she was freezing.

-You know, femmes aren't really built for harsh snowstorms… -He stated as nothing else came to his mind and she looked over to him. He saw that her optics were still wet, and he couldn't help but to like that she was in pain.

-You think? –She angrily asked and his smile got a little bigger.

-Ugh… I also know. –He stated and she rolled her optics.

-Like you'd ever care… -She silently stated and his smile disappeared for a few seconds. Then he tilted his head to look at her from another position, slightly smiling.

-Not that I care for you or anything. No, it's just that I'm not really warm as well… You know, there's a tactic to stay warm when you have nothing but yourself and one or two companions…

She rolled her optics and sighed- I'm not going to get closer to you, scream. Not now, not in billions of years, I'd rather die than cuddle with you!

He actually expected her to say something like that; he knew she would never trust him again. He could stab her, after all.

-Oh well, it's not that I'm going to die from the cold… It's you whom I'm trying to protect here, you know? –He smugly smiled and she narrowed her optics. She soon turned around and raised her head into the air to point out that she wasn't going to listen to him. He rolled his optics and his smile got a little smaller again.

-Fine, as you wish. Can't wait to see you frozen on the ground… I just hope the humans will experiment on you first and that they won't know you're dead. –He said and nuzzled his head at the wall. He gently stroked it with his faceplate and closed his optics to go into recharge to keep his energy.

She was just sitting at the same place for a few minutes, her circuits slowly getting frozen. Then, she looked over to the silver mech and saw that he was fine, tightly sleeping. She knew if she wouldn't get closer, she'd really freeze and Starscream would be right. She didn't want to get closer to the Seeker, she felt abomination at a simple though of cuddling with him… he was her worst enemy, and he was anything but accepted by her… but did she have a choice?

She knew that she even said that she would rather die than cuddle with him, but now she realized that it could really mean her doom, and she still didn't want to leave yet. She sighed and slowly crawled over to the Seeker whose body was in a sitting position. Only the thought of sitting right next to him was unacceptable, but still, she wanted to stay alive. She looked up into the ceiling of the metal room and slightly shook her head- Why?

As she asked that, she looked back to the Seeker and saw that he was asleep, so she didn't have to feel that uncomfortable. She thought she'd be long gone away from him when he finally wakes up.

After another few seconds of hesitating if she would or wouldn't get closer, she finally decided to get right next to him. She sat down and carefully pushed herself towards the Seeker's body which was resting right next to her. As she got close, she put her head at his shoulder and felt that he actually wasn't cold at all, he was warm.

She soon yawned as the cold and the warm mixed up, making her sleepy. Regardless of the fact that she was scared and disgusted by being next to him, she somehow felt safe. She knew the last thing she should do in the situation she was in right then was to sleep, but she didn't have a lot of energy as she didn't eat for a long time. She soon couldn't help it; she was trying to keep her optics open, but they were persistent, they wanted to shut close so she could fall asleep. So she did. As she was already asleep, she started to slide away from the shoulder towards the chest.

Then, the silver Seeker felt something at his chest plate, so he opened his optics to see a blue femme sleeping at it. He widened his optics and gasped in disgust to see one of his worst enemies sleeping on him, but he knew he provoked it. He offered her his warmth at the first place.

He was looking at her faceplates as they were facing his ones. Her mouth was half-opened and her optics were closed. As much as he hated her, he couldn't help but to think that she looked adorable as she was sleeping.

He didn't know how and why, but he soon got used to it. He half-closed his optics and slightly smiled. Then, he carefully pushed her away so that she would lean onto his shoulder again, putting a servo around her to comply her. He soon started to get drowsy as well, so he decided to go into recharge once again. He soon turned his head into her direction and put his chin at the top of her helmet to comply her with it as well.

He knew the moment was more than awkward, but it was to survive the cold. Actually, he didn't hate the moment… he just disliked it.


	12. Worth of a Try

_Worth of a Try_

Starscream slowly reopened his optics after hours and hours of traveling, the metal box he was in shaking as it wasn't really stable. He didn't know where they wanted to get them to, but he knew that it wasn't something really near as they were traveling for days. The icy box was getting icier every five hours of driving. He looked around and saw that nothing seemingly changed, so he frowned. He wanted to get out of box as soon as possible; he couldn't stand being imprisoned in a little cage as he couldn't even stand up. He wanted to rise up once again, he wanted to fly…

Then he looked down and saw Arcee's head at his chest. She was still sleeping, complying herself with a servo at his chest. He wanted to smack her down from the surprise and lifted up a servo, but then he remembered that he left her sleep next to him before, so he put the servo down again. He heavily sighed and carefully took her in his servos to set her down. As he did and backed off, she silently moaned but then curled up once again. He sighed in relief as he knew whether she'd wake up on him or he wakes her up, she'd be angry.

He was watching her sleep for a minute only to make sure she's really asleep. As soon as he realized that she _was _asleep, he silently prowled away from her towards the center of the small box. He was crawling as he couldn't do anything else, and the desire to feel the wind and rise up once again was as big as back then when he lost his T-cog.

His misdeeds were surely coming back to bite him in his aft.

He fluttered with his wings by the very thought of flying, making a weak gust which managed to wake Arcee. She stretched and slowly opened her optics, seeing the Seeker flutter with his wings like a little bird which didn't know how to fly yet. She slightly smiled at that but rolled her optics- Starscream, what the frag are you doing?

As she asked that, he stopped his movement and looked at her, his optics widened- Well… I… I guess I can't explain that one, can I? –He lowered his optic ridges and his wings drooped down.

She didn't respond in any way, she just crawled over to him and looked up to meet his optics which were already locked at hers- Is it just me or is this place getting colder every second?

-I'm not really sure… But I guess not, the metal here is a poor conductor of heat. I just know that we aren't really lucky to be trapped in this pathetic excuse for a cage. –He slightly smiled and his wings rose up- Already mentioning the cold… perhaps you would like to cuddle some more, Mrs. Sleepwalker. –As he said that, he fluttered his wings.

She looked down as she was ashamed.

-Oh… or did you do that on purpose? 'Cause it certainly looked like you did. –He said, smugly smiled and she narrowed her optics and looked back at him.

-Could we _please _not talk about it anymore? Like… _ever _again? –She asked and he grinned.

-Why? Are you actually telling me that you're embarrassed about it? You, the independent Arcee?

She narrowed her optics even more and he came closer to her face with his, his smile reducing, his optics half-closing.

-Or are you telling me that you actually like me…? –He silently asked and she opened her mouth in disgust to hear that. Then she turned her servo into a blaster, charged it and pointed it at him, so he backed off, rising his servos. Her optics were looking at him with hate and he gasped and looked away.

-Or… Could be that I'm just imagining stuff… -He squeaked and she turned her weapon into her servo again, but was still looking at him.

-You're right. It could be your imagination.-She stated and looked away from him, putting her servos at the wall of the cub they were in. He put his servos at the ground and his wings drooped once again. He was looking at her in fear, not knowing if he should do something as well or just stay there and wait until she yells at him to do something. He was tired of a life like that, but he had no choice.

She was pushing it, trying to detect an exit or to actually break it. It wasn't working so she looked at him, her optics still being narrowed. He flinched a little as she moved suddenly, lowering his optic ridges.

-You _could _try to help, right? –Arcee angrily asked and he tilted his head.

-Why… would I? –He silently said- It's not that it's going to work. It has to be made of something really strong as not even your blades can do anything special to it…

She raised an optic ridge, sat on her shins and crossed her servos. He raised his optics ridges and stroked his pointy chin as he was thinking about it. He soon stopped to stroke his chin and crawled over to the wall, gently touching it with his big hand. He stroked it with a finger and then looked at it, his optics narrowing. He soon licked the finger and Arcee tilted her head, not sure what he was doing. Then he knocked at the metal to hear how it sounded like and then looked back at her.

-No doubt. Silver colored, low density and high strength… group for, period four, d-block.

She slightly shook her head as she didn't really know what he was talking about, but he didn't really seem he'd stop soon.

-High strength to weight radio… It's the metal with a relatively high melting point, more than 1650°C… or 3000°F, if you want it so. Useful as a refractory metal. Paramagnetic, fairly low electrical and thermal conductivity… No mistake! It's Titanium!

Arcee was looking at him for a second- What is that supposed to mean…?

He rolled his optics- Well; the humans are smarter than I thought… You can't get out of here with a simple cut with your blades…

She narrowed her optics and frowned- I'm definitely not staying here… as far as I know, you could blow me up in a second if you wanted to… -She suddenly widened her optics and smiled.

-That's it! Starscream, fire your missile!

He lowered his optic ridges and tilted his head, silently saying- You want me to blow you up just because you can't stand me? Well, you do hate me and everything, but isn't it a bit extreme? Taking your life away just because of a simple mech… that's not even moral, it's a sin, you know. Like I didn't collect enough of them, you want me to go to…

-No, you moron! –She exclaimed and he looked at her- Fire it at the metal!

His optics widened.

-What?! –He exclaimed- I'm only going to kill us! Sure, I could blow the fragging titanium up by launching my missile at it… I'd blow it up by its melting point… -He began to think about it, but then stopped- But nevertheless! I don't want to get scrapped just because of your silly ideas!

-But Starscream… -She lowered her optic ridges.

-No means NO! –He shouted- My whole life I've been groveling, I've been bossed around! –He narrowed his optic ridges- I lost everything and anything that ever meant something to me, you know?! I was always the bad one; I was the one who was blamed for everything! I've never had something to live for except of my goal to be a leader one day…! And then you all blew it!

He was furious and Arcee was sure if he doesn't stop shouting, the humans would go check on them.

-Starscream… calm down… -She silently said, but Starscream's optics narrowed even more.

-Calm down?! How could I?! I wish my life would just fragging end, I wish you never rescued me in the first place!

As she heard that, she narrowed her optic ridges as well- You're such a glitch! –She loudly stated and he stopped- We wanted to give you another chance, but you blew it, even though I warned you! We all _wanted _you to be with us; to be an Autobot, but you just had to exchange us for that thing! –She lowered her optic ridges as soon as she saw that he lowered his wings yet another time- We only wanted to help you, Scream… but you didn't accept it. You're still that same 'Con, you're still the same evil guy like before. And you know what, Starscream?

As she asked that, he lowered his helm but searched for her optics, trying to hide that he was affected by her speech- What…? –He almost whispered so she wouldn't hear the sadness in his voice.

-Maybe… if you'd be nicer to the others, they'd be nicer to you as well… You're your own worst enemy, Starscream.

As she said that, she went into the corner and sat, her head lowered. She wanted to try to escape at all costs, but she ended up getting disappointed.

They were silent for a minute, but then, Starscream approached her on all fours, trying to catch her sight. He was tilting his head to end up locking their optics, but she was just turning her head away from him. As soon as Arcee realized that he wasn't going to give up, she looked at him, her optic ridges lowered.

-You know… I've been considered a bad boy… _Really _bad… -He said and came closer to her face. She narrowed her optics, not knowing where this was headed to- In fact; my whole life was just a series of mistakes. –He said and she felt relieved as he added a twist.

-I can't do anything right… it's just that if I fire the missile at the wall, we manage to stay alive and escape, I'll do something wrong again and they'll capture us yet another time! It's… useless to ask me for help, I'll blow whatever you assign me to do… -he lowered his optic ridges and he raised hers. It was the moment when she realized that he knew he was never capable of being a leader, but he wanted to be one more than anything.

-Why did you try to be a leader at the first place then? Ever the Vehicons knew you weren't capable of being one. –She said and he looked oddly at her, raising an optic ridge. After a few seconds, he sighed and lowered his head again.

-Well… I don't really do back story, but… I always wanted to be a leader… It was my personal dream… -As he said that, he realized that a slight smile appeared at her faceplates.

-But… oh well, dreams are for those who can't get anything done with their life… So they keep dreaming although they know that they can't be fulfilled. –He turned his head away from her, but soon felt her touch his servo, so he looked back at her.

She softly chuckled.

-No, they're not…

He looked at her servo at his one and then back into her optics, slightly smiling.

But then, the box suddenly harshly moved as the vehicle stopped to drive, resulting Starscream to fly towards the femme. He managed to put his servos up so he wouldn't even touch the femme, even though he ended up right in front of her faceplates. She half-closed her optics and frowned, and he bit his lower lip and dumbly smiled, tittering.

She put a servo at his chest plate and pushed him away, making him fall at his aft. She crawled towards the wall and then looked at him- See what you did? We could have been escaped, but you had to ruin everything!

He rolled his optics- Did you even listen to me?! Of course I ruined it, I can't get anything right!

She backed off and touched the wall with her back, turning her servo into a blaster. She soon aimed it at the wall and Starscream pushed himself over to her, touching the wall with his back as well.

-Wait, you ignorant femme! What part of my science talk didn't you understand?! –He exclaimed and she smirked.

-Half of it… I doubt you want to explain it all over again… -She said and shot the wall, but as soon as it touched it, it started to bounce all over the room. Starscream shrieked and closed his optics tightly as it was headed towards him, but Arcee put her blade right in front of his faceplate and the blast disappeared. As the sound of it disappeared, he opened his optics and squealed as he saw her blade in front of his optics.

She removed it and smiled at his reaction- You're pathetic.

-_I _am pathetic?! You could have killed me! –He exclaimed and she smiled even wider.

-I could, but instead, I rescued you… So you owe me one. –She smirked and he rolled his optics, pointing two missiles at the wall.

-We'll see that in T minus three, two, one… -He fired the missiles and as soon as he saw that it worked, he hugged the femme to protect her from the shards which were coming towards them. A few of them managed to hit him, but he didn't want to show that it hurt. As soon as the shards stopped flying towards them, he released the femme and she looked into his optics, slightly narrowing them.

-I don't really like to stay in someone's debt… -He smiled showing his dents and then transformed to fly away. She saw that he was actually intending to get rid of her, so she jumped at him and put her servos around his wing. He flew out the fastest he could, and after they disappeared from the metal box which was being loaded on a giant boat, a big truck next to it, Starscream coughed for attention.

-So… When can I get rid of you…? –He asked and she smiled.

-As soon as the others bridge me back… could be a long time.

-Awww… -He stated- Well, at least I'll have someone who's laugh at my lame excuses for funny quotes…

As he said that, her smile got even bigger. She looked at the ground and saw the reason why it was so cold, everything was white. There was snow all over the ground, only a few trees were greening the place.

-Oh, here it comes. The next time, maybe they'll think of hoarding us into an airplane and clip my wings… not on a lousy boat. Totally 18th century… -He stated and she tittered, looking back. As soon as she looked back, she widened her optics.

-Well… Maybe not, Scream. –She said, worry in her voice.

-Why? Did I get the wrong century…? No, I'm pretty sure the humans invented the airplane in the 19th century…

-I guess century of the invention of planes is fine… but the humans thought about aircraft… -She stated and Starscream immediately knew what she meant was that the humans were after them, being in planes.

-Oh, scrap. –He stated and speeded up, starting a chase.


	13. Parting Ways

_**Parting Ways**_

He was flying the fastest he could, but the humans weren't giving up. He hadn't the slightest idea why they were so important to them, but whatever it was, it had to be something big. He was weak; he couldn't really fly the way he could before. His wings were scratched and a femme wrapped her servos around one of it, so he couldn't really balance himself as well. He couldn't stand the way they were cooperating with each other, him, the vicious, treacherous Seeker who was looking for things he could need and only help another 'Bot if he'd get something in return, and her, the independent, silent femme who had a quick temper. He didn't know what he was doing; he didn't know _why _he was doing that. He knew he wouldn't get anything in return from her, even if he'd save her life a thousand of times.

-Starscream, speed up! –He suddenly heard her voice and he lost his balance or a second. He soon returned to normal as he realized that his thoughts were slowing him down.

-I'm trying, but could you fly if you'd be hit by massive metal shards, weak from energon loss, not fully recovered from a medical condition and with a complaining femme on your back which is wrapping her servos around one wing, getting you out of balance?! –He angrily asked and she smacked him.

-Ouch! What was that for?! –he asked and she narrowed her optics.

-You're stupid! You have no idea how lucky we are to have escaped for now! –She yelled, completely forgetting that humans were after them.

-You should know that _I _am the one who's keeping us alive right now. –He proudly stated and she got angry.

-You? Humph! You're not even capable of leading a single Vehicon! How could you be capable of leading us?! _I _am the scout here, _I _keep us alive!

He snickered- Yeah, right. Then try to fly, if you can!

As he stated that, he bent over and she almost fell, but still managed to stay at him, holding herself up with her servos. She tried to climb up, but she simply slipped and got into the same position as before again.

-What are you doing?! Stop it! –She yelled and he enjoyed the way she was yelling at him; she was angry, but was also scared to death.

-Spread your wings and fly, pretty bird… 'Cause I won't tolerate your nagging any longer! –He stated and shook a little to get rid of the "stowaway"- You think I'd actually get you back like this? Acting like I'm your worst enemy?

-You ARE my worst enemy! –She yelled and he felt sudden anger in him.

-Fine. I hope you crash at a rock and die. –He stated and shook once again, but Arcee didn't want to fall down. She pulled out her blade and stabbed it into the Seeker's wing, making him scream in pain as she made a deep wound.

He started to fly randomly, the pain in the wing getting worse. He couldn't glide through the air anymore as the wound was burning from the speed. He was sure she knew what she did; she hit the seeker's soft spot. He swiftly got into the normal position again to prevent them from falling.

The humans realized that something was wrong, so the leader of the squad wanted a new plan -Soldiers; we have to abort the mission now! Something went wrong… We'll track them down as soon as they fall. –He stated, and the airplanes flew back.

Arcee realized that and widened her optics, but then she looked at the Seeker again and narrowed her optics- Listen! If you don't change your mind in a matter of astroseconds, your wing is off! –She shouted and he gasped.

Then, there was silence for a few seconds, and her optics were getting narrower. She knew something wasn't right.

Then, he suddenly chuckled. His chuckle was soft and not evil at all- Arcee… even if I say I'll change, even if I'll beg for your mercy… you know I'll just fake that. You cannot change me, I can't be tamed… there's nothing and _no one _who could ever reach my spark and change me! For I know, nothing can stop me from being bad!

As he said that, he turned upside-down and started to fly that way. Arcee was trying to keep herself at the jet with every might, but the blade was just sliding down, his wound getting bigger.

-I could kill you right now… -She said as her blade was cutting through his metal.

-So why don't you?! –He angrily asked, his voice heightening- Spare me from the pain you're putting me through… It would help both of us! Do it, if it's your wish… You may as well be the one who puts my light out!

He knew whatever would happen, he'd be dead. He couldn't fly anymore, he had to transform back or else his whole energon would leak out. But if he'd turn back to robot mod, he'd fall down and go offline as well…

She was just silent, not really sure what to do. _Why didn't she kill him when she had the chance to? _The same question got into her head again.

Starscream's wing was hurting too much, he had to stop flying.

-So… why don't you…? –He silently repeated and she looked down.

-Because if I do, I'll fall down. –She silently stated, not knowing that they'd fall down anyways.

She soon heard the same chuckle again, so she looked at him- Oh, you ignorant femme… you'll fall anyways. –As he said that, he transformed back into robot mode and looked back at her as she was holding his wings, and she widened her optics a second before they both fell at the ground, rising the snow up into the air.

…_**A few hours later**_…

Arcee finally managed to move a servo, feeling soft, cold snow under it. She soon opened her optics and saw that the sky was white, no cloud to be seen. Then she looked at the right side, searching for the Seeker. She looked left-right and soon realized that he wasn't to be seen by her because he was buried under snow. She quickly leaped up although every part of her body hurt, rushing over to him. As she got to his body, she started removing the snow off of him. She soon found his servos; he was lying on his stomach. She pulled him out and shook him a little, but he didn't respond.

-Starscream, don't fool around… -She silently said, slowly getting upset that he wasn't responding.

She shook him once again and she was getting more and more upset, suspecting the worst. The blue femme looked at his wings which were straight up, one of them cut. It was leaking bright blue energon and dropping at the white snow. It stroke Arce4e's spark; if he would really pass away like that… she really wouldn't forgive herself.

-Come one, Scream… You can't just… die in the middle of nowhere… -She said with a quivering voice- How am I supposed to get back…?

He didn't respond in any way, so she got her servos under him and turned him around, so that he was facing the sky once again. She couldn't see any movement on his face, and she was too scared to check his pulse or listen to his heart beat… she was afraid to find out if he was alive or not.

-Please, Scream… You can't be dead… Not now, not till you don't feel what real happiness is… -She silently stated and lowered her head as he wasn't responding to anything. She gently put her small servo at his big one, gently stroking it. Then, she sighed and neared her head to his chest to hear if his spark was still beating.

Suddenly his chest rose up and she looked at his face to see him half-open his optics. She lowered her optic ridges and came closer to his face.

-Arcee… -He said with a voice so silent that her spark clenched.

-What is it…? –She asked and their optics locked. She didn't know how he managed to make her sad in the first place; she didn't like him at all.

-Come closer… -He said and she couldn't help but to fulfill his probably last wish. He slightly smiled and his fingers wrapped around her hand. Her optic ridges couldn't get into the normal position; they were just lowering as she felt terribly sorry for him.

-I need… I need… -He was trying to say something, but it seemed like he couldn't manage to.

-What…? –She asked and he saw her optics getting wet. He couldn't help it; he couldn't do it anymore.

-Arcee… I need… -He suddenly narrowed his optics from the big smile which appeared on his faceplates, showing his dental plates- Something that keeps me from laughing at your reaction!

As he said that, he burst into laughter and she got away from him, an odd expression on her faceplates. She raised her optics ridges, wondering what she should do right then.

-Wait, what? –She asked and he sat at his shins, still laughing. He couldn't stop; his laughter was just keeping on.

-Oh my… -He stated and whipped off a tear which slid down his faceplate from the laugh. Then he put his servos at the white ground, lowering his head as he couldn't stop laughing.

-What?! -She angrily asked and narrowed her optics.

As he heard that her voice was getting angrier, he looked at her and slightly reduced to laugh- You… You should have seen your face… It was like, Starscream, no… Don't die; I need you, Starscream… Please don't! –He heightened his voice and put a servo at his forehead, adding a little act to it like that.

Then he tittered and looked into her optics once again- You can't be dead… Not now, you need to experience what true happiness is like… -his smile got bigger again and he continued- I am _that _important to you, right? Oh, Arcee…

He fluttered with his wings and quickly blinked a few times, seeing that she was getting even angrier by his act- I can't believe you actually grew so close to me, you can't let me go anymore, can you?

As she heard that, she immediately punched his faceplates, blacking him out like that. As soon as he regained conscience, he looked over to the left, seeing that the blue femme was leaving. He quickly got up at his feet and rushed after her. As he got closer to her, he skipped over to her, put his servos behind his back and lowered himself a little.

-I guess I deserved that… -He said in a heightened voice, obviously still mocking. She just narrowed her optics and clenched her servos into fists, intending to keep herself from punching him again.

-That wasn't funny; you went too far this time! –She angrily stated and his smile slightly reduced.

-Sorry, what was that? I thought you liked me. –He was just keeping up and she was getting more and more furious.

-Like you?! The only reason I cared for you a few minutes ago was because you're my ticket to get out of this mess. –She coldly stated.

-So I'm being used. That's a nice twist in the plot. –He said and she rolled her optics- But there's still something I don't get… If I'm a ticket, why did your optics get wet as I was "dying"?

She had a hard time keeping herself from punching him- The wind here is terrible. It blew snow into my optics and they are really sensitive.

-Oh… I guess I'll have to accept the fact that you'd start liking me when I'm dead. I should have really died, right?

She suddenly turned around- Yes! You should just drop dead! I've had it, Scream! Get lost! –She shouted, turned around again and started to walk faster.

He chuckled and started walking faster as well- You know… there's still that happiness thing…

-Get fragged, Starscream… -She said and he grinned.

-How does it feel to be… _really happy, _Arcee? –He teased and she couldn't stand him anymore, but she remained silent. As they were walking, wind was blowing snow into their faceplates, but they didn't really care.

-I swear, if you don't shut your mouth… -She coldly stated and he just couldn't stop.

-What? You're going to make me _really happy, _or something, I wouldn't mind 'bout that… -He kept teasing the poor femme.

-I'm warning you… -She raised her voice, but he didn't care at all.

-Awww… But I wanna be happy… -He tilted his head, half-closed his optics and smugly smiled. She stopped and lowered her head, making him know that he crossed the line. Before she even turned around, he lowered his optic ridges, dumbly smiled, his wings drooped and he put his servos at his back, nearing his legs.

As she turned around, their optics met. Her bright blue ones were cold and were glowing harshly. He didn't know how, but her blue Autobot optics scared him as much as Megatron's ones. The anger, the fury in them… He couldn't help it, he admired the way she was scaring him with that look of hers; she was so small, yet so fearsome…

-You want to be happy, Scream? –She threatened and he stepped back.

-Ugh… No, no! I'm doing peachy over here, I'm perfectly happy! –He narrowed his optics as he was widely smiling, trying to make himself look weak. He reminded her at the past once again, making her even angrier. She couldn't stand him being close to her anymore, she had too much bad experiences and memories with him.

-I've had it with you! –She angrily stated and he stepped back once again, tripping and falling at his aft yet another time.

He soon tilted his head and his smile disappeared- What do you mean…?

-This isn't going to work out… I'll continue the path home alone… -She stated and turned around, starting to walk away from him.

Starscream widened his optics as he didn't really want to stay alone in this frigid wasteland. He lost his ability to fly from the crack on the wing, so he was grounded. He didn't really get familiar with this planet; he didn't know about nature and humans as much as her… he knew he needed her guidance… and a little help with the wing.

-But… But! –He exclaimed raising a servo and she stopped to walk.

-What? –She coldly and silently asked, the snow mercilessly falling at her figure.

-You will need my expertise as well… Why part then? Of course, I would need yours too, but… –He widened his optics as soon as he realized that he was showing weakness- anyways, I walk alone, and you're used to company. I surely don't need anyone to ruin the peace for me, but I'm a nice guy… I'll think of you, not of me.

She clenched her hand into fists once again; she hated it when someone would think she wouldn't be able to watch for herself. Then, she turned around and he put his servos down, staring right at her, waiting for a respond- You think I'm weak?

-Wh-what? N-no! Not at all… It's just that… Um… -He stuttered, looking all around except into her optics.

-You think I'm defenseless?!

-No, no! –He whined as he got scared she'd do something to him.

-So what is it!? –She angrily asked and approached him. As she got closer, he crawled backwards, but she approached him once again. It was useless; the femme was just like Megatron to him… the only difference was that he didn't find her that bad.

-You know… you quite remind me on Megatron by being like that… -He quickly said and looked at the snow in front of him, but as soon as he realized what he said, he wished he never said that.

-I do what? –She arrogantly asked and he dumbly smiled as he raised his head to look at the femme who looked like she wanted to offline him.

-Well… That's… a compliment! –He stated and she raised an optic ridge- You're so… confident! Oh… and strong! Not to mention durable and independent…

-Flatters won't help you out of this, Starscream. –She said and his smile got bigger.

-Oh course, my Liege… -He stated and she widened her optics for a second, but then narrowed her optics, turned her servo into a weapon and pointed it at his chest.

He gasped and blinked in surprise, raising his optic ridges.

-Get lost! –She stated and he lowered his optics ridges.

-But… Arcee, I thought we agreed on… -His optics glowed brightly and he looked adorable like that, but Arcee wasn't affected by it.

-I said go away. –She calmly stated, lowering her head. She sounded like she meant it serious. He didn't know why, but hearing stat statement, his spark actually clenched for a second. He knew he should listen to her by hearing her deadly-serious, yet so calming voice.

-Fine! –He exclaimed and narrowed his optics, pushing her blaster away. He angrily stood up and frowned, looking at her for a second. She turned her weapon into her servo again. Then she crossed her arms as the harsh wind came, and he stayed in the same position.

-I just hope… -He lowered his optics ridges and the wind blew again, sending shivers through Arcee's body.

-I just hope you freeze to death, Autobot! Because I wish to never see you again… NEVER! –He loudly and angrily stated, turned around and started walking away. As the harsh wind blew once again, he crossed his servos, but didn't stop moving. She was watching him leave as she knew that she broke the agreement this time, not him… and she also knew that she just hurt him. His wing was dropping energon at the snow, leaving a trail. He didn't seem to want to stop and look back, and it was even better that way. She didn't want him to know that she actually felt sorry for him. As time passed, he started to fade in the distance. She was still looking at the spot where he was for a few seconds, but then, a blizzard started and she knew she had to keep walking… she had to get home. She didn't know what would be with him, but it wasn't her business, he wanted it so in the first place. Although her spark wanted her to run after him and stop him, her mind told her to go, to leave him… He was nothing but trouble after all.

She soon narrowed her optics and started to go in the opposite direction, completely ignoring her spark's wish.

-_I can do it by myself after all… I've been through worse. –_She thought as she was pacing through the icy snow.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

The silver seeker was bent, his servos crossed at his chest. Minutes were passing slowly; every step he made was painful. Although he acted all cool and collected before, his own circuits were slowly getting frozen. He couldn't stand the cold at all.

His optics were half-closed and narrowed as the blizzard was blowing snow at his faceplates.

-_My whole life… My whole life I've been mistreated… used! Whatever I do… none of it seems to work… Why is this like that? My life is just falling apart; I can't remember anything nice in it after all… What is it with me?! –_As he thought that, the wind strengthened and he shivered from the coldness, closing his optics. As soon as the wind stopped, he turned around to look back.

-Who am I…? –He asked and lowered his head and optic ridges. His spark clenched yet another time, and he didn't even know why… he didn't feel true sadness for a long time.

-…_Why _am I…? –He silently asked and started pacing forwards again. He didn't know where or towards what he was going, but he knew he shouldn't stop walking. As he was walking through the white snow, the sadness started to turn into anger. All kinds of thoughts were coming at his mind, but he didn't listen to anything. He knew he shouldn't try to fly… He knew he should grovel back to her… after all; he was independent as well… He went through much worse… why did this bring so much pain to him then? He didn't know… but he knew he had to keep it in himself. He knew crying out wouldn't do anything, he knew yelling wouldn't do anything… only time could heal.

-_I am… Starscream… And I am neither Autobot… nor Decepticon. I… walk alone. But why am I?_

He stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was dark gray, the day was already over. He was used to see the stars at night… but the gray sky suited his mood right then.

-_That is a question I'm afraid I cannot answer… -_He put his servos down and clenched his hands into fists, narrowing his optics. He was just standing for a few seconds, watching the snow restlessly falling towards the ground, getting lost in the enormous amount of snow that was already placed at it as soon as the snowflakes would touch the cold hard ground. Although the snowflakes were tiny, he could see that not every snowflake was looking the same. He soon got fascinated as he knew that every single one had a different shape, it was unbelievable to him.

-The snowflakes… they are just like us… aren't they…? Each of them is different… yet so similar… so… fragile… -He silently said as the anger in him was disappearing. He soon stretched his palm out so the snowflakes would fall at it, disappearing after they liquefy.

He soon felt his spark clench again, and he couldn't keep it in… A tear suddenly slid down his faceplate and he widened his optics as he realized it. He whipped it off with his hand and then slightly smiled.

-I didn't know I could still do that, though… -He silently stated and he started to walk again. The snow was falling at him constantly, the wind hardening his trip. He was shaking from the cold, but he knew he couldn't return… He knew he wasn't wanted anywhere, wherever he'd go, he wouldn't be welcome.

As Starscream was spending the time in the snow all alone, he realized that it was really his behavior which was ruining everything. But he knew he couldn't do anything against it… in fact, he didn't even want to.

-_I am Starscream, neither Autobot, nor Decepticon… I walk alone, only my shadow walks with me… Sometimes, I wish someone would come… but my life isn't that simple… I do not know why I am… But I know… There IS a reason for me to live… as I survived so much, as… He wanted me to live._


	14. Second Encounter

_**Second Encounter**_

The snow was covering the entire area. The sky was light gray. There was nothing except piles and piles of snow, a few snow covered mountains and a small snow covered boulder, no one and nothing else to be seen. The snow was glowing white and snowflakes were falling from the sky constantly, but slowly. They were dancing in the air as the wind was blowing.

Then, a small pile of snow right next to the big boulder moved and two big metal parts emerged from it.

Starscream slowly opened his optics, only to realize that he was covered by a snowy coat. He gasped in surprise and soon straightened himself to get the snow off of himself. He soon narrowed his optics and growled.

-Curse you, tiny ice crystals! –He loudly whined and rubbed his optics. As soon as he removed his hands from his optics, he looked left-right to see where he was.

-Oh, now I remember… -He silently said with a small smile- I'm in the middle of nowhere!

As he exclaimed that, he stood up and kicked the snowy boulder. As a result, he yelped as his foot hurt. As he tried to walk away, he stumbled over the pile of snow which was covering him before and fell into the snow, face first.

He looked up to see the light gray, empty sky and then he sighed, looking back at the pile of snow- Well… I guess I have deserved that…

As he said that, he stood up and started to walk again, but stopped as soon as he felt the pain in his wing. He looked back and saw a deep cut in it, bigger than it was before. He lowered his optic ridges and turned his head into the direction he was headed to again, looking at the big mountain in front of him.

It was covered in snow as well, but there were blue and black parts as well. It was steeply and he smugly smiled as he knew no one would be that stupid to go climbing up there, so the humans who were in pursuit after them wouldn't get at his side… but he soon widened his optics. Just as he started thinking about them, three helicopters came from behind the mountain.

Starscream stopped every movement as he realized that they were flying around, restlessly pointed into his direction. He was scared, but not too scared to do something. He quickly pointed a missile at them and closed an optic for better aim as the helicopters were flying around. The humans obviously knew that he is going to try to take them down.

As soon as he got a perfect aim, he moved his index finger and a missile launched. It was flying directly towards the helicopter and Starscream was sure it would hit, but in the last second, the helicopter activated some kind of force field and the missile exploded, not even scratching the helicopter.

Starscream's optics widened as the force field was actually blocking his missile.

-_How? The missile's destructive power always surpasses human technology… Why isn't it working?!_

He soon narrowed his optics and fired his other, also his last missile, this time aiming at another aircraft. This one didn't activate a force field, instead, it simply dodged the missile and the missile hit the tip of the icy mountain. The Seeker widened his optics as the missile exploded. Then, the snow started to slide down the mountain and he knew he just caused an avalanche.

In a matter of seconds, the surroundings became white and foggy and he knew he shouldn't stay at the place; else he'd be covered by snow once again… but this time, it would be a much larger amount of snow.

He swiftly turned around and started to run as fast as he could. After some time, he looked back and saw that the snow was coming faster than he thought it would. He got scared and started to run even faster, but he soon realized that t was useless to run. Still, he knew he shouldn't fly; he would crash or lose energon once again.

The noise of the falling snow was getting l9uder and louder, and he was getting more and more upset about that. Another surprise for him was that the humans were actually after him as well, obviously completely ignoring the avalanche. The noise their helicopters were making was revealing them. Starscream was heavily gasping and he soon remembered that he was going into Arcee's direction. Knowing that she wasn't made for cold weather as well, he knew she didn't get really far just like him. He knew if he'd get to her once again he'd end badly, but not as bad as being buried alive.

-Slag the femme, I'm going back! –He exclaimed, regardless of his injuries transformed, rose up and flew away. He was speeding up to the limit once again, intending to escape both: the humans _and _the avalanche.

The noise of the snow was slowly getting weaker, so he knew the avalanche was about to stop.

Just as he wanted to stop flying, he heard the helicopters and knew he shouldn't. He speeded up, resulting that the wing started cracking again. The pain was striking him, but he knew he shouldn't stop. He wanted to stay free; he couldn't imagine being imprisoned by humans doing experiments on him… and Arcee. He didn't want them to catch her as well.

-_They could find out more about us if they capture her… yes, that's the only reason. –_He thought, but knew it wasn't the complete truth… but he didn't know.

He knew he shouldn't fly that fast when his wing is tearing apart, but he had no choice. The helicopters soon surrounded him; one was to his left, one to his right, and one from above. He wanted to shoot them, but soon remembered that he lost all of his missiles. He wanted to hit them from the side, but he knew he could only do it with one side, making even more damage as soon as the helicopter gets back to him. Ideas were filling up his processor once again, but none seemed to work.

As soon as the humans realized that the silver jet wasn't trying to escape, each of the helicopters showed a net similar to the net before, but this time, electric sparks were coming out of it. The helicopters situated left and right to Starscream fired the nets.

Starscream's spark skipped a beat and he knew he shouldn't listen to his processor this time, so he directed himself towards the ground and flew with high-speed towards it, just a second before the left and the right helicopters fired the nets, resulting the nets getting fired at each other. The helicopters were affected by the nets and sparks started to fly all over them, the systems stopping to work. The humans in the aircrafts jumped out of the helicopters and used parachutes to save themselves. The helicopters soon stopped to work and started to fall down. The third helicopter kept following the silver jet, the net still not fired.

A few meters before he touched the ground, he suddenly directed upwards and flew up with all might while the helicopters crashed, raising snow up.

The Seeker was keeping up, he would do anything to escape from the humans which were chasing him… he was afraid.

As soon as he reached a great height, he normalized his position and slowed down a bit. He went completely still, trying to lower his sounds so the humans wouldn't hear him and find him that way. Also, he wanted to listen if there was anything, but there was no sound. He knew he should land, but feeling the wind was much more important to him right then. He completely ignored the pain and focused on the wind, on the current… He loved the way the wind was blowing exactly into his direction. He was flying slowly, he wasn't rushing anywhere. The only purpose of the flight was to make him feel like a Seeker again… to make him feel alive.

Time was passing and it was getting darker and darker while he was just slowly flying, enjoying every single minute of the flight. Pain couldn't stop him from the thing he loved so much. As soon as it got dark, as soon as the first star showed up, he wanted to land…

But he knew if he was all alone, this might be the last flight he'd ever make as his wing would be cracked and he was positive that he would never get out of here.

So instead of landing, he speeded up to the limit and directed himself upwards and looped, then transformed back into a mech and put his servos behind his head, crossing his legs. For a second he stayed in the air and closed his optics to enjoy the moment. Soon, he started to fall in a great speed, but he knew he wouldn't fall. As soon as he saw the tip of an iceberg, he sighed and widely smiled, transforming back into a jet. He looped once again and neared himself to the icy ground, touching the snow with both of his wings. Just then, the pain finally got to him and he completely stopped to fly, transforming back into robot mode.

He kneeled down and started gasping loudly, but there was a big smile at his faceplates. As he looked at his wings, he saw that energon was dripping out of it once again and it was cracked to the half, so he couldn't fly anymore… unless he wanted to lose his wing. Regardless of the wing, he was happy. Soon, he threw himself at the snowy ground, smiled even wider and closed his optics. Happiness was filling up his spark, but there were also parts where sadness and fear were…

But that starry night, he didn't want to think about anything bad. He soon sat up and half-opened his optics, looking at the stars. As he looked down, he saw the ocean… and that he wasn't the only person who was looking at the stars at night. There was… another one.

The Seeker's optics widened and his smile suddenly disappeared as he recognized the frame of the person- _Speaking of not thinking about anything bad tonight…_

The femme was standing right next to the ocean, looking at the stars at the sky. As she was far away, he couldn't see anything except her black frame.

He didn't want to approach her; he didn't want to lose his happiness… yet something was telling him to go meet her. He was hesitating.

-_If I go there… will she chase me off again? Wait, why would I even want to go there?! If I do go… what then? Apologize? I never apologize for real! She knows it; she'll chase me off… I'm sure of it! –_He frowned and narrowed his optics, but then lowered them and looked at his cracked wing- _But… she'd maybe help me with my wing problem… And two is stronger than one, I guess…_

He didn't really know what to do, but he decided to go meet her… and do whatever it takes to get the ability to fly again. He inhaled to prepare himself to go there and stood up, his hands clenched into fists.

His spark was still beating fast from the flight… but he wasn't sure if it was just because of the flight.

-_Maybe it's because of the humans as well… They scared me… -_He just couldn't get it.

He started walking towards the femme, hoping she wouldn't kill him if he'd approach her. As he was getting closer to her his spark started to beat even faster. He didn't seem to get it though as he was focused at his performance.

He soon got right behind her, but she didn't seem to notice it at all. For a second, he wanted to push her into the cold water, but then he remembered that he wanted to ask to join her.

He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't think of the proper words, so he was just staring at her for a while. As nothing was happening, he gazed at the stars as well.

The shiny stars were scattered all over the black sky. The amount of stars the Seeker saw on the sky was countless. He soon smiled widely as he took a better look at them. They were in all kinds of sizes, some smaller, some larger. Some were glowing brightly, some with lower light.

-So many stars at the sky… -She stated and he half-closed his optics and looked at her.

-Yet each and every single one of them as its place in the galaxy. –He finished her sentence and the blue femme widened her optics. She knew it was him, but she didn't want to see him at all.

-Why are you here? –She silently asked, not looking at him in any way. He knew she was still mad because of his acting and because he was teasing her. His processor wanted him to leave, but he didn't listen to his processor. He knew he could get her to repair his wing… and to walk alongside her again. It was way too dangerous for him to go alone.

-I just came by to see how you're doing… Not that I care or anything. –He quickly corrected himself and as always, it worked wrong.

-Of course not. You never care for anything… or anybody. –She arrogantly stated and his smile disappeared in an astrosecond.

He walked over to her right and made her look at him.

-While you were doing… whatever here, I was fleeing from the humans again. They are really persistent… I don't understand you Autobots at all. Humans are so aggressive, they want to fool you and use you as tools… How can you befriend them?

She narrowed her optics- Not all humans are the same. Just like wed differ, they differ as well… Not everyone is like the humans who are chasing us… and _you._

He narrowed his optics back- Well; they're not like you either.

She narrowed her optics even more and then looked at the water- Go away, scream. Your trip didn't pay off at all, it seems.

He smiled at that and got closer to her. As he looked at the water as well, he saw their reflections getting together. He just loved to tease her, so he couldn't keep it in- Look, we are one.

She rolled her optics and pushed him away. She started to walk away, walking right next to the water, so her reflection was still visible at it. The silver Seeker saw that she didn't look angry at all, so he followed her.

As she was looking at the water, she soon saw his character approaching her.

-When I say go away, I mean go away, Scream. -She stated and moved her servo to let him know he shouldn't approach her.

-We both know our hate for each other won't decrease, it will just increase anyways… still two is stronger than one. And as we're the only ones here…

-Go away. –She stated and started to rush, but he started to rush after all.

-Oh, come on… I'm not so bad actually, you know…? Megatron, he's the evil one… -He purred and she rolled her optics and looked at him, both stopping in the same time.

-He at least changed his path; he turned a new leaf… unlike you! –She narrowed her optics again and pointed at him with her index finger.

He narrowed his optics as well- I hadn't the chance to… The Predacons beat me up too soon!

-Yeah, right. Like we didn't give you another chance to join us! –She exclaimed and put her servo down.

-Me, an Autobot?! –He laughed a little- Could you really think of me as an Autobot?

She lowered her head- Believe it or not, I actually thought you'd be a good one… but then I saw how wrong I was about that.

As she said that, he widened his optics, but then narrowed them and lowered his head- Well, you were wrong. You'd all end up scrapped… That's the way I am… And there's nothing that could prevent me from it…

-And no one. –She said and started to walk away again, pacing the fastest she could. He soon lowered his optic ridges and followed her again. As he got closer and she saw his reflection, she transformed into alt mode and started to drive away, but he called her name and she stopped, transforming back into robot form.

-What? –She coldly asked and his wings drooped. He bent a little and compressed his hands, slowly approaching her. She was fully straightened and in a combat position, ready to smack him if needed. He lowered his head as he approached her, straightening.

-Actually… I was here to ask for help with my wing…

She narrowed her optics and turned around.

-But… -He stated and she turned around again.

-Don't fool around, I don't have any time… unlike you, I want to get home… it's my dream… I have a family; I have friends… unlike you, Starscream. But the point is you don't even want friends! You don't need them! You think _you _are superior… but you're just pathetic and egoistic, no wonder you've been mistreated. You think you don't need anyone or anything… and so be it. If you're so superior, stay alone! I won't help you with your stupid wing anyways. The only reason why you exist is to put pain into other people's lives. –She angrily stated and started to walk away again, soon realizing that he wasn't following her. As she found it strange, she slowed down a bit to see if he is going to leave her alone.

-Thank you… -He said with a quivering voice and she looked at him, her optics normalizing as she saw that his optics' shine was getting brighter, but were getting wet as well. His optics were half-closed as he was looking at the ground, a slight smile on his faceplates- Thank you for… giving me the answer on my question…

She knew he could easily fake these emotions… but she wasn't sure this time.

-What question? –She asked, crossing her servos and putting her weight at one leg. She didn't believe him at all.

-Nothing… It's just that I've been wondering what my life was for… -His smile was slowly disappearing, but then he looked at the stars at the sky and his smile came back.

-It wasn't actually the result I was hoping for… but at least now I know… -He soon looked at the ground again, his optics getting wetter.

Arcee tilted her head, realizing that he wasn't faking at all this time.

Then, he looked at her and their optics locked- Thank you… -He stated and his voice quivered once again. As he said that, he sat his shins and looked at the ocean which was a few meters away from him.

Arcee sighed and turned around walking away again. As she was walking, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for the Seeker; she was a little too harsh to him. She didn't know what it was about him that was restlessly getting back to her, but she knew that she had to get back to him. She lowered her head and slowly started to approach him.

He was just sitting there, looking at the water and listening to the waves. His wings were drooped and the breeze was blowing, but he didn't seem to care.

As she approached him, she sat right next to him. As he realized that, he swiftly turned his head away from her, but she already saw the single tear at his faceplate.

-I didn't mean it like that… -She silently said and he narrowed his optics.

-Yeah, right… Like it's not the truth… I could have chosen another path, but I haven't. And now? Now my purpose is to ruin everything… so the others could suffer. –He stated and she looked at the ocean. She didn't know how to make it right at all, she didn't know a lot about him.

As he saw that she isn't going to say anything, he looked at the ocean as well.

For a few minutes, they were just listening to the ocean waves and looking at the dark water, the stars and the big, round moon at the middle of it. The wind blew again and Starscream closed his optics tightly, making Arcee wonder why he was like that. Still, she didn't say anything.

-I overreacted. –She stated and he looked at her, his optic ridges lowered- The only reason why I said this was because we lost a lot of 'Bots during the war… I personally experienced horrible stuff… caused by the Decepticons and…

She stopped as she saw that he narrowed his optics.

-Starscream…?

He just lowered his head and sighed. Then, there was silence again.

-You're not the only one who lost someone, you know… And Autobots are not the only ones who suffered… Just like Decepticons took lives, Autobots did as well. –he stated and she narrowed her optics.

-Yes, but we did what was right, we don't kill for no reason… -She skipped the part with Cliffjumper and he knew she left it out on purpose. He looked at her hand which was next to him as he didn't want to look at her optics.

-I don't care for you 'Bots… Being a 'Con is being alone… -He silently said and she normalized her optics.

-And how do you explain Megatron and Optimus? Breakdown and Knock Out? Are 'Cons really alone, Starscream… -he looked into her bright blue optics- …or is it just you…?

As she asked that, she saw his optics getting wet yet another time. She knew there was something, and she wanted to get it out of him. After a long time of silence, he finally stated- I had a friend once too…

He looked at the sky and she looked at it as well- He was… we were… Like best friends. But then he left me… And I had to make my own decision.

-He left you? Why? –She raised an optic ridge.

-We were science partners... Best friends… We were doing everything together…

-Why did he do that? –She asked and he sighed.

-I guess I can't blame Skyfire for disappearing out of my life… can I…? –He silently asked and she lowered her head as she knew what he meant.

-Oh. –She stated.

They both looked down and away from each other. Then, Arcee had to say something because it was getting odd- Well; you're not the only one who's screwed up… I mean look at me, I have no idea what I'm doing at the first place… I jump from one state to another and I have no idea why… I mean, I want to get revenge and end up comforting the person who killed my partner. –She smiled and a slight smile appeared at his faceplates as well.

He looked at her and half-closed his optics.

-No, you're not like me at all… -He slightly shook his head, his optics locked at hers.

Then, Arcee stood up and Starscream's smile disappeared. He didn't want to stay alone, but he knew he wasn't welcome, so he just kept sitting and looking at the ocean waves. They were splashing in front of him and he was looking at them with half-closed optics, not sure what he would do from now on.

-Starscream? –The blue femme's voice came into his audios and he swiftly turned his head into her direction, his wings rising.

-What? –He asked and she smiled.

-Aren't you coming? –She asked and he widened his optics and widely smiled as he didn't expect her to call him back at all. He knew he didn't even deserve it, and that is why it was confusing to him.

-You mean… You… and… me? Together? –He asked and fluttered his wings.

She rolled her optic ridges- You make it sound like it's something special, just move, Scream.

As she said that, he smiled even wider and immediately stood up. As he was walking, he half closed his optics- Well, how couldn't you accept my offer? I mean, of course you need such a strong, brave and smart mech as me… You couldn't survive a day without someone like I am…

-Shut up. –She said, smirking. He dumbly smiled and skipped over to her.

-Oh… and by the way… -He silently stated and got next to her.

-What? –She asked, already regretting she let him join her.

-It actually is… something special. –He said even more silent as before and speeded up a bit as he was ashamed to say it at the first place.

She rolled her optics and shook her head, but then actually smiled. She wasn't really happy that he was by her side, but to be honest, she wasn't even happy when she had no one to be by her side.

-If you consider fighting all the time being special, sure. –She stated as she got next to him. He looked at her with half-opened optics and smirked.

-So we're not that different after all. –He stated and she shrugged her shoulders.

-Say what you want, _spike heeled can_. –She smirked and stated.

-I didn't need your permission, _wheeled trash can. –_He stated and adorably smiled.

The moonlight was shining their way as they were walking alongside each other. The sound of the ocean waves was soothing them, but the harsh wind wasn't really helping as they didn't really like the cold, both crossed their servos and bent as soon as the wind came, blowing snowflakes into their faceplates.

Nevertheless, they didn't really complain as knew it could get much worse… But what they didn't know it was about to go much worse.


	15. A Bit Too Close

_**A Bit Too Close**_

No snowflakes were falling that day, but the snow was still covering each and every detail of the place. It was soft and cold as always. There were no clouds, no sun. The sky was white, nothing on it to be seen. Snowy hills were surrounding them and they didn't know what to do at all. The humans were still chasing them, after all. They were like wanted thieves… only that Arcee wasn't a thief. Starscream was looking all around trying to find a place where they cold rest… or at least sit down for a moment.

Arcee, on the other side, wanted to keep walking. She knew they were in trouble and didn't want to spend a second on resting. She looked at the Seeker whose legs were already shaking, though she wasn't sure if it was from the walking or from the cold.

-Ugh… When are we going to stop already…? My legs are _killing _me! –The silver colored mech complained and she rolled her optics.

-Frag it, Starscream; we only passed a short distance. –She said and he sweetly smiled.

-That's what you said the last time I asked you… which was yesterday! –His smile vanished- Arcee, you never flied anyways so you don't know how much a wish to rise up again… More importantly, the short distance which we passed isn't really short as we climbed up a mountain, passed a dark cave and got over a frozen lake!

She couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior. She couldn't ignore the fact that he won't give up in any way, even if they encounter the humans with their machines again. Still, she didn't want to give in.

-Remember when I said you were pathetic? –She tilted her head and asked.

He firstly blinked twice and tilted his head as well, looking at her for a few seconds. Then he smugly smiled- Yes…?

-Well… it turns out… -She stopped and the Seeker's smile got bigger as she seemed to think about it.

-Go on… -He lowered his voice as he thought she would take it back.

-You _are_ pathetic. –She smiled and started to walk again. He gasped and rolled his optics, crossing his servos. But as she didn't seem to care, he ran after her to catch up to her.

-You know how many times you could have gone to the scrapheap? Dozens of times… -He silently said and she narrowed her optics, but her smile remained at her faceplates.

-Oh, why don't you grow up? You could never scrap me anyways… -She said, but soon got interrupted.

-Don't speak nonsense! I could scrap you whenever I want to… It's just that I… don't… want to… -His voice lowered as he saw her smiling at him.

Before she could say anything, he started again- Not because of you, of course! –As he said that, she tilted her head- No, no… It's because of… me.

-Because of you. –She stated, not really believing him.

-Yes. I... need to stick to the agreement… unlike you did. –He teased and she smirked.

-You know you caused it by yourself.

-You didn't have to cry all over me anyways. –He smugly smiled, closed his optics and speeded up.

-I didn't cry all over you… I even wish I finished you off back then… It would only spare us from this.

He suddenly stopped and clenched his hands into fists, slightly growling- I wish I didn't just give up at Cliffjumper.

-What?! –He heard her angry voice and widely grinned, turning back to her.

-Yeah, that's right… your former partner. Dead. Because of me, of course… But just wait! I could have… got rid of you as well. –He got closer to her and bent a little, putting his servos at his back- Soundwave managed to detect your signal… your voice… so pleasant to hear your voice after such a long time… when you beat me up and tied me to that berth!

Although he was a treacherous and vicious Flyer, she believed he wouldn't hurt her at all- And then you had that stupid grin on your face just because you were scared that I would finish you. It's not really your point, is it?

He straightened and gasped, lowering his optic ridges for a second before narrowing his optics again- It is! I'm… I'm just pointing out that you aren't really that nice and friendly like everybody else seems to see you. You were _cruel! _And mean!

Her optics narrowed- You pulled out my servo! Literally!

-My servo got blown up! Literally! –He squealed- And that Cliff of a jumper deserved that fate anyways! He was just insulting every move I made…

-He was trying to protect me, you dumbaft! –She shouted at him and he slightly smiled, shaking his head. His optics were still narrowed, locked at the femme's ones.

-When I do that, you just yell at me. –He calmly stated.

-You… never wished to protect me…! The only thing you wish to protect is your sorry little backside! Sliming up to someone isn't always working, you know… especially with me!

-You two were always more than partners, right? You were so nice and friendly to him, he was so charming and… Ugh! I hope…

He didn't really manage to finish the sentence as the femme jumped at him and took him down with herself. Her blade was at his neck again, waiting till he'd move- Listen… Another word about him and I'll shred you into pieces.

As she said that, he had enough of her. Without even thinking, he stroke her with his long sharp claws, hitting her shoulder. She shouted in pain and closed her optics tightly, releasing him. He soon widened his optics as he saw what he did, but he knew she wouldn't believe him if he wanted to apologize, so he remained silent. He softly pushed her away from himself and she fell at her knees, her servo at her wounded shoulder. He sat up and looked at the bending femme in pain.

He didn't know why, but he wasn't amused by the femme's pain that time. Although he would always smile when someone was in pain, he couldn't do it this time. Starscream couldn't say a word, and he was sure he didn't have to as his work made hundreds of words… but the words he showed weren't the words he meant.

As a military mech, he wasn't really made for healing or even being close to others, but the fact that he couldn't look over it wasn't letting it go. Though he didn't know what to do… or even how to do anything with hurt femmes without hurting them even more, his conscience was telling him to do something, whatever it was.

-Um… You alright? –He asked with a high tone and wanted to smack himself for being like that.

She opened her optics and looked at him, narrowing them as soon as their optics locked. He was just waiting a few seconds for her to respond, but then he finally realized that she wasn't going to say anything.

-Of course not… I'm an idiot, I know… -He said and falsely smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

His smile soon disappeared and he saw that her optics were normalizing again- But you know it's your own fault, right?

She half-opened her mouth and narrowed her optics at the silver Seeker who just didn't want to get anything.

He dumbly smiled as he saw that she was getting angrier again- Right?

She rolled her optics- Ah, forget it… -As she said that, she stood up and started to walk away.

-Where do you think you're going?! –He asked and stood up as well, getting over to her. As he reached her, she turned around to face him.

-Um… I am going to find us a shelter? You asked for it, don't you remember?

He raised an optic ridge- Seriously…? Now? While you're in this state?

She raised an optic ridge as well as she didn't know what he wanted.

-So something bad has to happen before we could simply go find a shelter? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just… go there without fighting? Is that how it works with you?

-What do you want, Starscream? –She asked and he looked at the ground. For a few seconds, there was just silence.

-May I see it? –He silently asked and she just blinked.

-See what?

He rolled his optics- Your wound, what else?!

She rolled her optics as well and he smirked- Well… only if you wish to show me something else…

She clenched her hand into a fist and he dumbly smiled- Like a fist… of course… I love seeing fists who just want to punch me in my stupid face which just won't stop moving as my mouth can't stop talking at all… I know I'm stupid, just don't hurt me in any way… I beg of you… -He lowered his optic ridges and she tilted her head.

-What is your malfunction? –She asked and he dumbly smiled.

-Technical glitches, a big mouth and being in love with dancing.

-What? –She asked and raised an optic ridge. He lowered his optic ridges and dumbly smiled.

-You… don't wanna know, actually. –He said and she blinked twice before removing her servo from the wound.

On her shoulder were four deep and large wounds made of his claws. Each of the cut was leaking bright blue energon which didn't seem to want to stop. Starscream knew if they wouldn't stop the wound, it would get infected.

-Come. –He said and grabbed her servo, pulling her with himself. He started to rush towards the east. Surprisingly, his claws weren't hurting her anymore.

-Where are we going? –She asked after some time of him dragging her.

-Uh… just… Spare me the comments… Please… -He stated.

-I'm not commenting. –She said and he slowed down and looked back to see her looking oddly at him.

-Well, in that case, you're doing a great job. –As he said that, he started to rush again.

Soon, she could see the ocean again. Starscream carefully escorted her over some bigger ice rocks and finally sat her down right at the shore. She was looking weirdly at him as he actually cared for her this time, which was different than the other times: Starscream had the choice to do whatever he wanted to do… and he chose to help her instead of doing something else.

He knelt down and put both of his big hands into the water, palms up. Then, he pulled them out of the water and Arcee could see that he was holding the cold ocean water in his hands.

-What is that for…? –She silently asked and he smiled.

-For your wound… maybe? –He tilted his head- The ocean at this planet has many substances in it… There is even gold in it, after all… No, seriously, this will help. It will cool your wound and get it some extra minerals to help to close the wound sooner and to stop the leaking.

She was just staring at the water in his hands and he was just staring at the blue femme's shoulder. They both knew they would feel uncomfortable if the Seeker gets close to her.

-Okay… now I'm going to… get closer and… get this over with… -He silently said and shrugged his shoulders.

-Yes, I guess. –She said and he nodded his head.

Awkward silence followed that as the mech didn't move at all. For a few seconds, they weren't doing anything.

-I will… get the water to your shoulder and… and remove the energon… -He was lowering his optic ridges as he knew how stupid he sounded.

-That's… that's just plain weird when you say it like that… -She said and he tittered.

-I know but… I'm somehow stuck here… I… I don't really want to… get my hand at your shoulder and…

-Just… just stop talking already! That's just… disgusting when you say it like that! –She exclaimed and he finally got closer.

He soon carefully got his hands over to her shoulder and spilled the water at it. Arcee tightly closed her optics as it burned. He soon rubbed the wounds a little with his claw and as soon as the water disappeared, he removed his index finger from her shoulder. He immediately got over to her and sat at the ground, looking at the ocean.

She looked up to see his odd expression on his faceplates, his optic ridges lowered. The silver Seeker was just staring into the distance, refusing to look at her.

-I guess… we're officially no enemies anymore… -He said and looked at her after all, not moving his head.

She smiled- For now.

-For now. –He repeated with a slight smile on his faceplates, nodding his head. Then, they both looked away from each other.

-There's something I need to… ugh… Get over with… -He said and she smiled at him as she knew he was starting to have a hard time with that.

-I… really shouldn't have insulted you… or your team… -he rolled his optics- …or Cliffjumper, or the humans… or the snow which buried me… or anyone else I didn't mention… And… I… Um… Oh! I don't need to brag about Cliffjumper, right?

She slightly narrowed her optics and her smile disappeared.

-I mean, I _mustn't. _Ever again… Though it's going to be hard… It was the only thing which the Decepticons liked about me… But I can't compete with Airachnid. She wasn't even ordered to do that at the first place… But I wanted to do it as well… Just I didn't have to… I mean… I'm insane… this is driving me crazy, like, for real… It's harder to say that I though! Frag it, my spark's beating too fast! –He started to panic and Arcee sweetly smiled at him, making the Seeker look at her.

-You are forgiven, Scream. –She said and he smiled –Though I have to apologize as well. You were right after all; it was my own fault…

-No, I was asking for it… I just love getting beaten up sometimes… -He said and stood up, making her stand up as well.

They started to walk alongside each other again, intending to find a shelter so they wouldn't have to spend their time outside at the cold.

…_**A few hours later**_…

The snow started to fall again, and it soon became a snowstorm. The blue 'Bot and the silver 'Con were desperately trying to find a place to hide from the snow and to rest, but the snowstorm made their visions blurry and it made everything white, so they weren't really getting anywhere. Arcee had the feeling that they were actually circling around, but she wasn't sure. It was so cold that their circuits were slowly getting frozen, and each of their steps was harder than the previous one. Their servos were crossed; their optics narrowed and half-closed and they were a little bended as they were walking through the harsh snowstorm.

-It's useless! We're going to freeze out here! –Starscream exclaimed as he thought there was no point of looking around anyways.

-Don't lose hope, Screamer! Not yet… -She said, her voice being lower than usual.

-Losing hope? –He smiled- I know we're not going to survive out here… There is no hope! The only reason I'm escaping the wrath of the snow is because of you!

She stopped to look at him- Me? Why?

He stopped as well. Their optics locked and there was just silence for some time. Then, he heavily sighed- Oh well… I guess I could tell as we won't survive this anyways…

She just waited.

-I'm trying to help you… because your life actually _has _a meaning. And it is important… You have friends, you have family… you have someone to live for and who would be sad if you'd be gone… But me? Why would I even try to run from my fate? Nobody needs me… nobody would mourn over me as soon as my optics shut close… I don't have anyone, or anything. –He lowered his head and she lowered her optic ridges.

She wanted to say something to cheer him up, but he actually _was _telling the truth. He had no one. Though she was sad when he was pretending to be dying, she wouldn't mourn a soon he'd pass away… Or would she?

She came closer to him and wrapped her servos around his one. He widened his optics and looked at the small blue femme who was already looking at him with her beautiful, bright blue optics.

-There is hope for you after all. –She said and he just blinked. He wasn't sure if he just froze from the cold, or if it was because of the femme.

She soon realized that he acted strange.

-What? I'm just heating myself up a little… Doesn't the offer still work? –She asked and he shook his head.

-Well… Yes, I guess… I just thought that... –He stuttered and she smiled as she knew what he was talking about. The truth was, she was sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up like that, but even if she'd reveal that to him, he wouldn't believe her.

-You're an idiot, I'd never hug you if I wouldn't be freezing to death. –She stated, but her smile remained at her faceplates.

-I didn't think of anything at all…! Ugh… No way! –He exclaimed and pulled his hand away from her- After all, enemies never go soft on each other… Well, except of our former leaders… And we're officially no enemies anymore…

-For now. –She stated.

-For now. –He quickly repeated.

She crossed her servos again and smirked- Even Shockwave would be better than you. –She stated.

-Even Airachnid would be better than you. –He sweetly smiled and started to rush so she wouldn't see the disgusted face he made after mentioning the spider femme. She couldn't keep herself from making a disgusted face as well.

He soon turned around and started walking backwards- But you have to admit, I am pretty smart for a Flyer.

-Well, you are smarter than Vehicons, which is true… -She said and he frowned, but soon yelped a little as well as he hit some hard ice. He turned around and saw a giant ice covered rock.

Arcee got to it and put her hands at it. She soon started to search for something. Starscream was just looking at her, his head tilted. He was wondering what she was searching for, but he didn't want to seem stupid, so he didn't ask.

She soon started to distant herself from the silver Seeker, and he followed her. The snow blew and several snowflakes got into his optics, so he closed them and stopped to move. As soon as his vision got back to normal, he started to search for Arcee and soon found her standing in front of a big hole in the rock which turned out to be a cave. She was smugly smiling, her hands at her hips.

He frowned and half-closed his optics and started to walk into the cave, waving his hand- Yeah, yeah… You're superior, I'm inferior.

As soon as he got into the cave, she shrugged her shoulders- Ok… I just wanted to hear a _thank you, _but I guess this works fine as well.

Then, she entered the cave.

It was huge; they couldn't see the exit of it as it was just going on. It was made of snow which turned into ice, giant icicles hanging down from the ceiling. The blue femme made a step to test the icy ground, but she slipped so she took Starscream's hand so she wouldn't fall. He looked at her and she quickly removed her servo from his.

-Sorry. –She stated and he looked away from her.

-Watch where you step, this cave could be over thousands of years old. The icicles hanging from the ceiling are telling it so as they are that big, sharp and strong… Also, the walls are made of thick ice which had to stand here for years and years so it could turn into such strong ice.

He carefully paced a step forward and looked at the blue femme who was just standing there, doing nothing. As soon as she realized that he was looking at her, waiting till she'd move, she crossed her servos.

-I tell you, if I move, I'll slip.

He widely smiled and reached out a servo- Well, if you can't do it alone, I could help.

She narrowed her optics- No, thank you; I can do it on my own! –She put her servos at the wall to balance herself and tried to step forward, but the ice seemed too slippery- Besides, you and your high-heels don't look that safe to me…

He shook his head, put the servo down and raised an optic ridge- First of all, they aren't _high heels, _as you, your team mates and your human friends like to call them… They're just feet who are shaped differently. More to the point, they are more stable as they seem, I could even skate on the ice.

- Like ice-skating is going to help me right now. –She said and slipped a little, so she got closer to the wall again.

-Would you rather fall and break something again than hold my servo for a couple of seconds? –He asked and tilted his head.

-Yes. –She said and he frowned.

-Ouch. –He stated and she smiled.

-If you want to help me then shut up! –She said and he smiled again.

-We both know I can't do that while you're trying to break a leg here… Someone's gotta stop the fun after all! –He said and waved his hand.

-If that's funny then tap dancing monkeys are funny as well. –She stated and he looked away to smile as he remembered the cute little monkey dancing. He just couldn't deny it, the monkey was great. He looked at her again and showed his smile.

-They are really funny, you know… their moves, their little hats and the little cute shoes they wear... Next to it is Nyan Ravage. –He said and she tittered.

-Fine, you win. But promise that if I get down here and try to take your hand, you won't remove it so I would fall on my faceplates.

He reached out his hand- What kind of guy does that?

She narrowed her optics- The same kind of guy that offlines red, horny partners?

He just shrugged his shoulders and she removed her servo from the wall. She was standing for a few seconds before slipping a little. She freaked out and fell forward, but the Seeker managed to grab her servos and pull her closer to himself.

She slammed at his chest plate, putting her servo at it to push herself away from the Seeker's chest. She carefully stepped at the ground, shaking a little. Then she left his servo go and balanced herself with her servos, making a few steps to check if the ground was safe here, and it was. The Seeker smiled as he saw the femme trying.

She soon realized that he was smiling at her movement, so she looked up to see his bright red optics- What is it?

He just shook his head- Nothing. –Then he looked forwards and saw a stone which wasn't fully covered with ice- Let's just get over there and rest a little.

She nodded her head and he started to walk towards it. Arcee was slower than him, not just because of the fact that he could move on the ice faster than her, because she heard some noises as well. She looked around but didn't see anything or anybody. Then, she looked up and her mouth opened in surprise. She completely froze and she silently called Starscream's name so he would look at her. He didn't let a second pass before he looked at her, and then up to see the giant icicle moving, getting ready to crash down. Unfortunately, he froze as well.

Starscream was unable to move, but as soon as the icicle parted from the ceiling, he didn't know what got into him; he jumped to rescue the blue femme from the giant ice part. He didn't even think of might dying because of that, he just did it without using his processor.

The Seeker reached the femme and took her down with himself just an astrosecond before the icicle crashed, hundreds of little ice shards flying all over the cave.

As the two Cybertronians were rolling, a few of the shards hit them, but they didn't seem to mind. They soon stopped to roll, and Arcee found herself at the top of his chest again. Her optics were tightly closed in shock, her hands were at his chest to comply herself to the metal which seemed to be the only safe object around, while it was one of the few dangerous objects to her before.

He put his servos down at the ground to comply their weight, feeling the coldness of the ground under his hands. Then he opened his optics to see the femme at his chest, her optics tightly closed in fear. He decided not to do anything till she doesn't open her optics.

A few seconds passed before she finally felt safe enough to online her optics. The first thing she saw was the red Decepticon insignia at his chest, so she looked up to see the Seeker's smiling face. She tried to get up, but she just slipped and ended up at his chest again, only that this time, she was even closer to his face.

They both widened their optics and looked away from each other. Then, awkward silence turned in, but none of them seemed to do something against the awkward moment; Arcee was waiting for Starscream to move, and Starscream was waiting for Arcee to move. For the next few seconds, the only sound which was in the cave was the wind's howl.

-Why did you save me, Starscream? –She silently asked and with half-closed optics and lowered optic ridges looked into his red optics.

-Ugh… I don't know? –He stated and dumbly smiled. Arcee realized that it was the same smile as when she tied him to the berth back then when she and Cliffjumper were imprisoned.

-We're sworn enemies… Why do you keep doing that…? –She silently asked and his smile vanished.

-I really don't know. –He stated, his optics still being locked at hers. He just couldn't look away from them, there was something about her optics that was just keeping him from looking away.

Then, silence turned in again and stayed for a few seconds.

-Have you any idea how hard it is to hate you when you're behaving like this? –She asked and he half-closed his optics, a smile showing itself at his faceplates again.

-I guess it's better not to know some things… Better for both of us… -He silently said and his smile disappeared as he looked at her lips.

She soon half-closed her optics as well, still looking into his ones. Soon, she started getting closer to him, and though she wanted to stop, she couldn't. It was like an invisible force was pushing her towards the Seeker.

He didn't know why, but he didn't want to escape from the situation at all.

When they were just a few inches away from each other, she looked away from his optics and saw the scar at his left faceplate made by her. As she saw it, she immediately stopped moving closer as she remembered why they were here at the first place, and she knew she should just stop and get away from him as soon as possible.

-No… this is wrong. –She said and pushed herself up. She managed to stand up without falling this time, and he sat up. He was ashamed of himself; he didn't know why he acted like that. He knew it was wrong as well… but it felt right for some unknown reason.

-This could never happen… not after what happened before. –She said and he nodded his head, secretly being disappointed that their lips didn't touch.

-O-Of course not… -He silently said and stood up as well.

-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me… -She said and looked away.

-Maybe we're just getting drowsy… it has been quite a large journey for us. We should _definitely _get some recharge. –He said and walked out.

She was looking at him as he was walking, and as soon as he got out, she sat down again. She felt terrible as she knew that they won't cooperate like before any longer, with the time, it would just keep getting weirder. She wished to get out of the situation as soon as possible, she wanted to get home again and forget about everything that happened with the Seeker.

…_**Meanwhile**_…

Starscream was looking at the snowflakes which were slowly dancing in the air, fluttering around in a playful way. He was smiling at first, but he soon frowned again and took the Explorer out. He looked at the golden object and simply couldn't help but hate it and love it in the same time.

He wanted to know everything about it; he could have had all information about Cybertron. He could even have reassembled the Decepticons with it, leading them and thus fulfilling his dream.

But at the other side, he could have had something he never had as well. He was always walking alone, that is why he was never a sociable person. He was always facing things alone and standing in people's shadows. The silver Seeker actually loved being a part of them, even if just for the time of his healing and a few hours after that. He had a chance to change everything after all, but he blew it... just like always.

That was the moment when he realized that being an Autobot wouldn't be so bad after all… But they would never accept him back… not after everything what he did to them. He lied to them, used them to get better and then stole one of the most valuable objects they possesed.

-_But what if… -_he thought as he was looking at the golden object in his hand- _…I return you and deeply apologize…? Would they take me back? Sure, I've been really annoying and everything… But it could actually work!_

He smiled and put the Explorer back. He knew if he'd bring it back, they would take him in again… and he wanted to be with them again. He knew he had to protect it now, or he'd never be able to get back to them. And all of a sudden he had a new dream: a dream which he could really fulfill.


	16. Spark over Processor

_**Spark over Processor**_

When he walked back in to check on the femme, he saw that she was already asleep. He smiled at first, but his smile soon disappeared as he wanted to look serious and stern. He fully straightened himself and put his servos at his back.

-What is this? I thought you didn't want to rest at all... -He said with a stern voice and she stretched before looking at him.

-You... said we should go to recharge... don't you remember? -She asked and he looked left-right as he remembered again.

-Well... maybe I said that... but we have a lot of work to do. -He stated and marched closer. As he got closer, she yawned and closed her optics again, not really because she was sleepy, it was to provoke him.

-You wanted a rest as well... Why the sudden change, Screamer? -She said, not opening her optics. He tilted his head.

-I... saw the humans with their helicopters... I just thought it would be... thoughtful from me to warn you. -He said and she suddenly opened her optics.

-Wh-Why don't you say so in the first place?! -She said and stood up, a worried expression on her faceplates.

-I... wanted to be polite, that's all. -He stated and she raised an optic ridge.

-Did I... break you? -She asked and he finally smiled.

-No... I'm just... -His smile turned into a frown- I have no idea what it is with me... But I'm slowly creeping myself out.

She smiled and looked at the exit of the cave, her smile disappearing. He immediately knew why, so he got closer to her.

-Don't you say anything... ok? It's just that... it's awkward to be close to you now that we almost... ugh. -Arcee said and his smile got bigger.

-Nothing has changed between us at all... I'm still me, you're still you... Our partnership won't end just because of that... -He said and she looked at him.

-Partnership? Starscream, when you cooperate with someone, it doesn't mean you're partners at all. -He was looking weirdly at her, so she continued- Partners... are friends. Partners, though sometimes arguing, are always there for each other. They watch each other's back and protect each other, they are more than just two persons working at the same thing, you understand? They are together... in good and bad times. -She asked and his smile decreased.

-Ok, but it's your loss... -He widely smiled, closed his optics and waved his hand before leaving the cave.

-If you're pointing at my former partners again, I swear I'm going to offline you right here and right now. -She said and followed him out.

-See? -He smiled and looked at her- Nothing changed, we're still fighting just like before!

She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk again, followed by him. There was no storm that day, everything was quite peaceful. Until a weird sound came again, and both of them exactly knew that the humans were at it again. They looked at each other in a scared way, their optic ridges lowered. As they saw that they were thinking the same, they looked up into the sky to see a giant helicopter-looking aircraft, but it was much bigger than any helicopter before and it had wings. It seemed that it was specially designed for them so that they would fit in, and by Starscream's calculations, both of them would fit in perfectly without being squeezed in any way.

Shocked from the hugeness of the aircraft, nor Arcee or Starscream could move. While Arcee was just staring up at the gray aircraft with multiple propellers, Starscream's optics were widening each second he spent on staring at the thing. Then, the aircraft's door opened, and two humans emerged. They didn't seem to care if they would fall down, and Starscream wished he could fly or activate a missile... if he had any left.

The silver Seeker looked back and stepped a few steps back, but then looked up again to see yet another human coming out, pushing a big machine with a pointed part which was locked at the femme.

-Um... Arcee... -He said, but she wasn't listening to him and was just silent, standing there like paralyzed.

-Hey... Hey! Snap out of it... -He was warning her, but she was just standing there.

He put his hands at her forearms and shook her a little- Arcee! What are you trying to do?!

She eventually narrowed her optics and pulled back her servos from him- What are you trying to do?!

He narrowed his optics as well- I'm just trying to help you as you're just standing over here, doing nothing! Don't you see that I'm trying to help!? -He squealed.

-I'm trying to trick them and then run away! I'm just waiting for the perfect time to...

-Yeah, and then not move at time! Like I didn't have enough trouble with you. -He cut her off and she rolled her optics.

-Why are you trying to protect me? -She asked and he immediately looked down at the snow to avoid her optics.

-I'm not trying to protect you... I'm just... caring for... myself.

She half-closed her optics.

He looked into her optics again and put a servo at his chest- Yes, that's right. To protect... myself. 'Cause I'm special. I need to care for myself, and I need you to accomplish that.

-I know you're lying! -She raised her voice and he widened his optics for a second before narrowing them again.

-How could you tell? I'm the commander here, and I'm commanding everything that is happening!

She widened her optics at that and then narrowed them again. Starscream knew he blew it again, so he looked away again. He couldn't stand her optics looking at him like that... because he felt like he was burning from inside when she would look at him like that... and he was scared of burning up.

-You're not even close to a commander, you moron. This has no purpose, I'm leaving. -She said and simply turned around and started to walk away, completely ignoring the humans and their machine. She just didn't care for it anymore, it was unimportant to her what would happen with her. She just wanted to leave the silver mech alone, to escape from him already.

-What?! Why...? -He asked and tilted his head.

-'Cause I'm sick of you, what else? -She stated and he narrowed his optics.

-The humans... they are pointing at you... and you don't care?! Are you out of her mind, femme?! -He stated and then looked up to see a blast coming from the sky, towards her. He didn't want to help at all, but there was a part of him which wanted to help the femme, so he stepped a step ahead. He stepped a step ahead and fell flat as he tripped over a rock. In the process, his Explorer fell out and rolled away from him. He gasped and looked up to look at the object, and then back to the femme. He didn't know what to do anymore, and the blast was coming closer. If he'd save the femme, he couldn't return to the Auobots ever again, he would have to keep a distance from them AND from the femme. But if he'd save the Explorer, the femme would get blasted and paralyzed, dragged into their aircraft and would disappear forever as he would just watch it happen. But on the other side, he could join them... he could fulfill his dream. He wouldn't have to struggle to survive anymore. And he wished to be an Autobot. So his choice fell at the Explorer.

And he knew it was the best, he already predicted every action that would happen... still, he didn't want to save the Explorer... in his spark. Deep down, he knew she was the only reason why he wanted to join the Autobots, not because of Ultra Magnus or anyone else. He was blown away by her braveness, by her intelligence that wasn't centered around science, it was intelligence he didn't care for before... It was about the life, and their purpose in it. He hated the femme... he hated her, but in the same time... he knew he felt the opposite of hate as well for her.

He quickly leaped up and ran towards her direction, running the fastest he could. His processor was completely blocked, and he didn't even want to unblock it... he knew some things could only be seen with the spark.

She heard his steps and looked back just to see him take her down, but this time, he didn't do it. He just go to her and suddenly hugged her, making her widen her optics. She looked up to see his face and saw that his optics were tightly closed, and he wasn't opening them.

-Starscream? -She asked and wanted to push herself away, but stopped as soon as she realized something was wrong.

He soon fell at his knees, still holding her close to him. Arcee was confused as he wasn't responding in any way, but soon remembered that the a blast was coming after her, and she immediately assumed that he did this to protect her yet again.

-What is the deal with you? -She slightly smiled and silently asked, suddenly feeling some sympathy for the Seeker who was jumping into his doom for her. Not that she liked him, she liked the way he was acting the last few days. She soon removed his servos from her back and backed off of him, looking up just to see another shot coming at her. She jumped aside and managed to dodge the shot. She immediately turned her servos into blasters and shot a few blast back, but a force field activated and left her stunned.

It fired another shot and she spun to avoid it, turning back to the aircraft. She knew she had no choice but to run or surrender, and as she didn't want to surrender, only one option was left.

On the other side, she didn't want to leave the Seeker alone so they could simply pick him up and load him onto the aircraft. As much as she wanted to help the hopeless 'Con, she knew she couldn't. She started to run, but yet another shot came and hit her. She fell at her knees and started to gasp heavily as she felt the pain spreading through her body, slowly paralyzing her. She was determined to keep struggling, to avoid the contact with the humans. She felt bad as the Seeker risked his own health just so she could continue her life normally, but she blew it. She was always afraid of failure, and she was angry at herself, yet worried about them. Her optics were slowly closing, she couldn't keep them open for a long time. The last thing she heard was that the aircraft was landing, and then she passed out.

..._**At the Autobot base**_...

-I just can't repair it correctly! I may have protected the humans... but what is with Arcee now...? Did I cause... -Ratchet silently said, but Ultra Magnus cut him off before he could say the last part.

-No, don't think of that... She will be fine, you'll see. We just have to keep moving forward, hoping everything would be alright... You did the right thing, after all.

Ratchet looked at the leader and slightly nodded his head. He was terribly worried and felt guilty because of the accident. He knew having a former Decepticon in the team would only make thing worse.

Ultra Magnus exactly knew how Ratchet was feeling, he wanted the Seeker in the team at the first place. He slowly approached Ratchet and put a servo at his shoulder- I am sorry. It is my entire fault. I should never have trusted the 'Con which was referred as backstabbing.

Ratchet nodded his head and continued to repair the Space Bridge and the system for communicating.

-I guess we were all feeling sorry for the liar... -The orange filed medic said and Ultra Magnus nodded.

-I know you cannot locate them and send a Space Bridge, but we could try to contact her... if we could only do that...

-As a matter of fact... -Ratchet said and looked at the blue 'Bot- ...I didn't fix the communication system fully, but I might be able to talk to her for a few seconds before it would break down.

-You mean...? -ultra Magnus asked and Ratchet slightly smiled.

-Yes, that way we could find out if she's still alive and find out the location of our call as soon as the machine gets fixed!

Ultra Magnus nodded and Ratchet immediately turned on the machine, getting weak, but real signaling. He hoped she would answer it, he hoped it more than anything else that moment...

..._**At the Arctic**_...

Arcee woke up because of a weak signal of her comm. link. She widely opened her optics as she realized that it was really a communication link and widely smiled, trying to pick it up. But she soon realized that she couldn't, her servos were chained up on a wall, seemingly connected to the Seeker's chains at his wrists as well. Starscream was still unconscious, sitting on the ground with his head lowered. She was sitting on the ground as well.

She wiggled a little, but then moved her helm so that she could pick the signal up by touching the comm. link with her shoulder. As she did, she realized that the link was a little broken and knew that it wouldn't hold for long. It was whirring and sounded like it would break down every second.

-Ratchet! Ratchet, do you hear me?! -She loudly yelled and saw the Seeker curling up a bit.

-_... Whe- ... 're you?_

Though she didn't hear the question clearly, she knew what he asked- We are being captive by humans in the Arctic! We are chained up and we can't do anything...

_-... Keep... ong, ...ee. We will tr... elp you as soon as... ible. Ple... n't let anything bad ha... you, we are trying... est t... air this mach..._

The rest was only static, so she turned it off. She heavily sighed, lowering her head. She didn't know for how much long she would live as the humans didn't seem so friendly. She knew there was great danger, and she was afraid. She didn't want to end up like Breakdown did in the past.

Then, she heard the Seeker grumbling something and a sound the chains were making.

-Wha- What is this?! Is this some kind of joke or what? -He widely smiled and narrowed his optics- We are Cybertronian beings, hundred times stronger than an average human, and they put chains on my wrists? Are they wacky?

He stood up and harshly pulled himself towards the other side, and the blue femme slammed at the wall, slightly yelping. He looked at her and his smile disappeared for a second before smiling again- Oh look, you're here as well.

She stood up as well and pulled herself towards the other side as well, so that he slammed at the wall.

-Wait... what is this for a bad trick... Are we... chained together? -He asked and looked around to see the chain disappear in the wall behind him. Then he looked at the femme and saw that it emerged back at her side.

She nodded her head and he tried to reach the loch with his claws, but it didn't work. Then he neared one hand to the other, but it pulled the femme's hand so he immediately stopped. He tried to turn his servos into weapons, but it didn't work as well.

-They... offlined my weapons... -He silently stated, and the female protagonist tried to turn her servos into weapons as well, realizing that it wasn't working with her too.

-Great. We're doomed. -She stated and half-closed her optics.

He looked around and saw that they were in a room, possibly still in that aircraft as the room was occasionally shaking.

-Can you... get closer...? I'll might be able to free you. -He silently stated, and Arcee knew he was a little embarrassed as his voice was lower than usually.

She slowly tried to approach him and he slowly tried to approach her, each of them caring for each other so they wouldn't hurt each other. The femme didn't really trust him as he could just escape if she wouldn't be anymore.

He, on the other side, trusted her fully. He wasn't doubting her in any way, he was completely sure that she would never do anything for his harm in a situation like that.

She suddenly stopped walking, so he stopped as well.

-It's not going to work. -She said as she saw that the chains were already fully straightened.

-Fine... if not easy, than with might. -He stated and they both started to struggle to get closer to each other. It wasn't working really well as they stopped moving after a second, but they didn't give up. they were pushing the hardest they could, their servos already being pulled towards the wall. The chains were extremely hard and they just didn't seem to want to break, but they were still trying. They couldn't move forward anymore, and they were still ten feet away from each other. they were just trying to get to each other, occasionally stepping back as the first one's strength was greater than the other's. They could have done that for hours, but it wouldn't work. It was just hopeless to try with all might. Nothing could save them now except if someone pulls out the other's arm, but they didn't want to hurt each other anymore.

The Seeker wanted to be free, but he knew he would need some company later, someone who would stand by his side, so he suddenly stopped and Arcee stopped as well.

-What is it? -She asked and he shook his head.

-It won't work. It isn't breakable. The humans are much smarter than they look like... -He stated and backed off to sit normally.

She didn't sit down, she started to walk left-right, nervous what would happen next.

He was trying to think of a solution, but narrowed his optics as he was prevented from thinking by her and her nervous walking.

-Could you _please _stop moving!? I'm trying to think here! -He squealed and she looked at him, her optics narrowed as well.

-Well, while you're trying to get a stupid idea that won't work anyways, I'm trying to get my own idea that will, like always work.

-Like always... walking? Oh, please... you're making me laugh. -He said and smirked, obviously challenging her, but she didn't want to do any sort of competition at the time.

-Glad I could help. -She said and started to walk into circles, making it even worse for him.

He soon growled as he couldn't stand the noise of chains while he was trying to think- Can't you just... be silent for a cycle?

She stopped and looked down at him- Not at all, Seeker.

Furious, he stood up and pointed at her with his index finger- You just love to tease me... don't you?

-I'm not like you. -She stated.

-Of course not! You're an Autobot! Where you come from, everybody jumps around to help each other, you can't look at a hurt fellow, just at hurt Vehicons or... Seeker's without a servo! -He looked down for a second and then back at her, narrowing his optics- You think your life was terrible before... But think about the other, Decepticon side! You didn't save a planet... you just turned it to another side!

-Says a former member of the Decepticons! -She cut him off and he got even angrier.

-Don't you act smart! Your beliefs are much different than ours, that is true... but there is a thing you can't look over. We had lives, different from yours, but we had them. And you know what? When you took over the planet, we all separated. Friends, allies, everyone. No one knows where the others are, I don't even know if there is anyone alive! Shockwave, Soundwave... Megatron! What happened to them?! We had homes, Arcee! We had lives... and now we have to start all over! What with our rights? No one cares! Sure, we didn't stand each other and we never helped... well, they never helped me... -He suddenly calmed down, lowered his head and sat back.

-No one actually cared for me... ever. All my former allies, they didn't make it. The ones who made it, they didn't even... -He narrowed his optics and looked back at the blue femme who was looking at him- I didn't have anyone, ok?! You just got lucky that you got to be an Autobot! I would love to see you trying survive alone in the hard, cruel world and not in your comfortable base!

She tilted her head- Well, we offered you to join us...

-And then I lost the Explorer to help you! -He exclaimed and widened his optics when he realized that he said that. He hoped she wouldn't ask. But she did.

-What? Seriously? -She asked and kneeled down.

-No... I lied.

She raised an optic ridge in disbelief.

-You didn't lie.

-I did. -He looked away.

-You're lying.

-I am. -He stated and looked at her when he realized that he got it wrong.

-Why would you do that? -She asked and he didn't want to show that he had a spark, so he just went silent and lowered his head.

She kept waiting and looking at him, and he heavily sighed. He stood up and looked at her- You were right after all. -He widely smiled- It _is _awkward!


	17. Glass Prison

_**Glass Prison**_

The blue femme was fast asleep. She was lying on the floor, her chest occasionally rising. One of her servos was over her head, and the other was at her abdomen. The chains didn't seem to bother her at all.

The silver mech was just sitting there, his optics half-closed. He was terribly exhausted, but couldn't even think of sleeping. He was staring at his chains as he still couldn't believe that a couple of chains could stop him. He felt miserable and weak, he never thought the humans could actually enslave him. The Seeker's spark was beating fast though nothing special was happening. Every single second of Starscream's life now was full of fear, he couldn't think of anything positive anymore. He was scared. He didn't want them to experiment on him, he didn't want them to ask questions about his existence or anything else. But there was yet another thing which was scaring him more than anything else.

He wouldn't stand that they would open him up, but there was something more important to him. He was trying to lie to himself so he wouldn't look at things from that perspective, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the fact that he was actually caring more for the femme than for himself. It wasn't just because she had a better reason to live than him, it was more because he knew that something was wrong with him because of her. She did more harm to him than any weapon in the world could do by just looking at him.

He knew if the humans would experiment on her, he would have a hard time enduring it.

Then, all of a sudden, the room they were in shook. Starscream widened his optics and straightened himself to see what was happening.

After a few seconds, the completely lightless, black room started to fill with light. He silently gasped and started to crawl backwards so he would hide from it and the approaching enemy. He knew that he was a coward very well, but couldn't help it. He got into the corner, into the darkness.

From his nervous moving and the sounds he was making, Arcee half-opened her optics and saw light coming into the room. She slightly stretched and then stood up, realizing that a door was opening. She knew it wasn't a sign of hope, she was pretty sure things are going to get even worse.

_-I have to be trapped in a small room, together with Starscream! Isn't that punishment enough...? -_She thought.

Then she looked into the corner and looked at the Seeker which she recognized only because of his trembling wings and red optics. He was completely hidden inside the darkness, and Arcee just couldn't believe that she actually started to like him a bit... or was it more than a bit?

She didn't know. The only thing she knew was that even if there would be something between them, it could never be possible as they aren't at the same, they never were and would never be. And that was the only reason why she didn't want him close to her.

As she was deep in thought, she didn't realized that the humans came in and got close to her, a bit too close for her to dodge the blast that was coming directly at her. As she heard the shot coming, she turned around and the blast hit her yet another time. Soon the blue femme fell at her knees and then crashed at the floor as she was paralyzed yet again.

Starscream's optics widened as he saw the way they did it, without any fear or mercy. The silver mech squeezed into the corner on all fours. His wings drooped as soon as he saw that they saw his optics' red light and knew he was there. But instead of closing them, he didn't. He wanted to fight back, he didn't want to stand around and hope for help, he could have done this a long time ago... if he wouldn't be such a coward, they would have escaped from them.

The humans saw the silver mech's optics flashing in a darker, scarier color, followed by a silent growl. The optics of the Seeker narrowed in a way he didn't do for quite a time. It was the way he was looking at his Lord behind his back, like on his worst enemy. The giant robotic creature stood up, his optics still locked at the people that were watching him carefully.

He stepped a step closer to them and the soldiers felt that the ground shook a little. Then he stepped another time, but not too close as he was afraid they'd shoot at him again. He didn't exactly know how much power the tiny creatures had, but he knew it was much more than he had over them.

Then he knelt at a knee, putting his servo via it and with the other, he touched the ground to keep himself balanced. The Seeker's face got closer to them, intending to scare them. On his surprise, they were just standing and looking at him, not even showing the slightest bit of concern that he could squash them. He puffed his chest out as he didn't like the fact that the humans weren't scared of a twenty feet tall mech, while he was scared of them more than he probably should.

-Listen up, fleshys. I don't know where I am and what you intend to do to us, but consider the facts: I am much bigger than you and much stronger than you, packed up with intelligence you will never get to. I would think twice about it.

The humans parted a little, only to let their leader go to the mech. He was tall and well-built, strength and experience could be seen by a simple look at his oval face. He had green clothes and a blaster at his gray belt. His black hair was cut in a military way. As he approached the Seeker, he looked into his optics and the silver mech knew he was fearless. The person's eyes were narrowed just like his ones and the Seeker tried to keep up, staring at him even darker. The human kept up too.

The soldiers were looking at them oddly as they weren't saying anything, they were just staring at each other. Some of them were whispering to each other, some of them were sighing, and some of them were just watching their staring contest.

For a minute, the mech and the man were just murkily staring into each other's eyes.

Eventually, Starscream looked away and growled as he hadn't had time for things like that- Release us! NOW! -He yelled at the man in the loudest way he possibly could, sounding scary and threatening. But the man put his arms behind his back, a smirk appearing at his face.

-I am afraid I cannot do that. -He said and the silver Seeker lowered his optic ridges, dumbly smiling as he thought it would work and he didn't have another plan.

-Why... not? -He asked and tilted his head, his voice not sounding scary in any way. It sounded like he was afraid, and the man who was leading the organization was satisfied with the fact that everybody and everything was afraid of him, even giant robots.

-We... are an organization... who seek the newer world order. -The human said and Starscream blinked twice.

-And...? What does it have to do with us? -The Seeker asked.

-Think about it. -He stated and the Seeker put his index claw at his chin. After a few seconds, he shook his head and looked back to the person.

-I think I can solve that riddle... But why don't you just... tell me what it is? Not that I don't know what you mean, but... every good villain tells his plans before... um... getting rid of the person they said that to... -He said, not having a clue what the reason could be.

-Don't you know who we are? Don't you remember us? Because we certainly remember you, "fellow".

-Um...- The Seeker straightened a little to look around. Every single soldier was staring at him, but he couldn't really tell as they had masks. He knew they seemed familiar, but he just couldn't remember it. Then he widened his optics and looked back at the man without a mask.

-I... -he half closed his optics and slightly shook his head- ...can't remember.

-How come? You were one of Silas' victims to get a T-cog...

Hearing that, Starscream widened his optics and opened his mouth- Wait... You know that evil human without a real heart? -He said- _Which is physically impossible because he couldn't actually be alive then... But still._

-Know him? -The man smirked even wider- He was my former leader, and I was called MECH 1. I managed to escape with my fellows and make new machines which could resist almost every attack of yours.

-Oh... -Starscream sighed, but was still confused- But you won't use our power to built another ultimate robot, all our information and energon, right? You could... do the new order... thingy some other way, right? It's not that you need us for that... right?

The man sighed- As much as it hurts me to say this... but it does mean that. Our goals are still the same, just this time... nothing will stop us. Oh, and by the way- the man took his blaster and pointed it on Starscream, making him flinch- I'm not really that sorry.

Then, he blasted him yet again.

..._**A few hours later**_...

-Starscream... -A soft voice called his name and he sweetly smiled and nudged the berth with his left faceplate, softly purring.

-Not now... -He answered and stopped moving again.

-Starscream... -The soft voice repeated, just a little louder than the previous time. He turned his head into another direction, away from the voice and murmured something, something she couldn't really understand.

Arcee half-closed her optics as she was getting annoyed because of that.

-While they are going to tear us up here, you're sleeping like a sparkling! Don't you realize that we are in trouble, you...?! -She felt strange after the sentence as she wanted to hurt him with some words, but they just didn't get out of her mouth. She... couldn't hurt him, not knowing why.

He turned back to face her and murmured some sentences again.

-What? -She asked and he purred.

-B-Brighter than... a shooting... star... Illuminates the world... Tries to bring me down... I can't... escape... No... I don't want to escape... -He silently said and nuzzled the berth.

She smiled at him- Well, I certainly didn't know you have a nice side, Screamer.

As she said that he immediately opened his optics and gasped from the surprise. He wanted to sit up, but instead, he hit his head and wanted to put his hands at the aching place, but couldn't do that as well as his upper arms were fastened to a big, white metal berth. He tried to move, but couldn't as he realized that his legs were fastened too. He also realized that his wing was fixed again, but it didn't matter anymore as they were going to die anyways. He was situated in a small glass prison, parted from the femme with a simple glass pane.

-I did NOT say that, ok?! I just... dreamed of being shiny. -He looked away from the femme so he wouldn't have to watch her laugh at him.

Suddenly, her smile disappeared and she rolled her optics- Oh. Sorry about calling you nice before. -She narrowed her optics- But turns out that you are in love with yourself.

She turned her head away and he had no idea why she was acting like that. But how couldn't he tease her?

-You know... you don't need to be jealous because I don't dream about you. -He said, a self-satisfying smile on his faceplates. She looked at him and shook her head.

-What is wrong with you? -She asked- I could never be jealous because of you... I won't care if you fall apart, you idiot!

- You don't need to be so shy about it... I know you like me. I know I'm handsome and everything, but... That's a little too far. -He widely smiled, showing his dental plates.

-In your dreams, flyboy. -She said and turned her head away from him.

-Why would _I _dream about such an ignorant femme like you are...? There's too much hate to even think of dreaming of you! You're the one who's falling for me anyways! -His smile disappeared and he narrowed his optics.

She opened her mouth as she couldn't believe what he was saying, turning back to him- You're not even close to me you moron! You... you betrayed us all, killed Cliffjumper, because of you I will die here... and the whole humanity with us! I could never, I repeat, NEVER... fall for you in any way. -She said and he raised an optic ridge, trying to hide his anger which was in his spark.

-You will never get over that, will you? -He silently asked.

-How could I?! You crush others' dreams and hopes, you just play with us like we're not at your level...

-Well, I don't know about the others, but you are not on my level, that's for sure. -He cut her off and looked away.

-If I wouldn't be chained, and if we wouldn't be in a glass prison, I would totally scrap you. -She stated and looked right in front of her, seeing some humans talking to each other. They had all kinds of machines, and it clearly looked like they were going to open them up, or even kill them with those machines.

-You know, I am this close as well. -He stated and looked at the machines as well. He knew that it would be very painful, whatever they are going to do with them.

-What do you think, -he asked,- what are they going to do with us? Open us up and take our spark?

She didn't want to talk to him, but she did want to scare him as she knew how easily he was getting scared- First, they're going to take our optics out, so we won't see them anyways. We'll just feel the pain.

He smiled and looked at her- Yeah, if we've got luck, some of your human friends will find our optics and keep us as remembrance.

She smiled and looked at him to meet his optics, forgetting about her anger- At least we won't be alone.

-Anymore. -They both stated at the same time and looked away from each other as soon as they realized that. Then, there was just awkward silence for some time. The Seeker's spark was beating fast, seeing that the humans were preparing their machine that happened to be a drill. He just didn't want to admit to himself that his spark was beating fast because of the femme that was parted from him by a simple glass pane.

After some time, he heard the femme sigh and he looked at her.

-Starscream, what are we doing? -She asked and he looked at the ground.

-Well, we are just... Feeling awkward, so we keep silent as we both know I would try something again and...

-What? -She cut him off and he widened his optics, but then narrowed them from his wide, dumb smile.

-Nothing... go on.

She actually smiled at him and looked at the ground as well, her optics' blue light coming close to his red optic light- Those are our last moments... so why fight? I mean, we could... try... to agree at one thing, and that is to be like real fellows at our end... But not that I consider you as a fellow.

He smiled and looked into her optics just at the time when she looked into his, making her smile as well. It was weird for him to see her smile at him that way, he didn't remember when anyone smiled at him like that for stellar cycles.

-Well, we could... _try_. -He silently said and for a second forgot about the danger, about their possible demise.

-Maybe the things didn't go the way we planned... But... I actually liked being accompanied with you, though I dislike you so much... And with all your, you'd call sacrifices, I'll call idiotism, I actually saw that you're not so evil as everybody thought. -She said and saw that his smile got bigger- And out of all the persons out there, you were most certainly the most entertaining one.

Starscream's optics' light suddenly intensified. There was a feeling in his spark that he felt back at the Arctic the last time. He didn't know why, but he barely managed not to cry. Though he was working on losing all the emotions he had, it had to fail eventually. There was no doubt, he liked her more than anyone else in his life.

She realized his optics getting wet and smiled even wider.

-I'm glad I changed my wish. -She stated and he tilted his head.

-What? What do you mean?

-When... You were dying, the leaking not stopping... I... I felt guilty as it might was because of me...

-What? -He asked and his smile disappeared in the confusion, not knowing if what she was talking about was good or bad.

She smiled and looked down- I didn't know what it was about you that day... But I was scared. I was scared of losing you. I actually visited you to see if you're going to make it or not as the guilt was killing me. And as I was talking to a... practically half dead you, I... wanted you to live. -Her smile widened and she looked up, the Seeker looking at her all the time- I looked at the stars... and wished a wish... nothing else than your living. -She looked back at him- I actually wanted to be close to you, I just didn't realize it... -She saw him looking at her with a big smile on his faceplates- Not that I like you or something... I just...

-I lived in a blur. -He cut her off as he saw that the humans were approaching the glass cell. He was afraid and ashamed to reveal his feelings, but it was now or never as they both know it would be the last thing that they would do together. -I never... saw the things the way they were... I... I was afraid to tell you. I actually wanted to return... to the 'Bots.

She raised an optic ridge and he looked at the ground..

-I... I know they would only accept me back if I'd bring the Explorer back. But when they were after you, back at the Arctic... I had to choose you, or the Explorer as it... fell and rolled away. I... knew the Autobots would never accept me back if I'd lose it... but there was a stronger feeling, that was even stronger than my dream to get back to you.

He looked back into her optics- And I... don't... really know why... but... I... kind of, chose... you. And it stayed there. Freezing, or even being destroyed.

She sweetly smiled at him and his spark bounced up to see her smiling like that at him, the one she actually despised so much before.

He looked back at the floor, just like her, and suddenly, the lights of their optics mixed and turned into purple. They both looked away from the color, but they looked into each other's optics again.

-It's... It's not that I l-like you or so-something... It's, It's just that I... -He stuttered and managed to put his hand at the glass. She felt somehow weird, she felt like there was something with that gesture that made her realize that she did like him.

Starscream's glass cell opened at that moment, and both of the Cybertronians looked at the two humans who entered his tiny glass cell with their drilling machine. The men saw that the Seeker had his claws at the glass, but they didn't seem to care. One of them went out and the other adjusted the machine so that the drill was pointing at the silver mech's chest. He was afraid, terribly afraid, but he didn't remove his servo from the glass. He looked at her and couldn't keep a straight face, he sweetly smiled and half-closed his optics.

She didn't smile though, she was scared to see what will happen to him, and to her after that.

-I just... -He whispered, so she had to concentrate to hear him as the glass was lowering his voice. It was such a small glass pane, still she was so far away from him that she couldn't even hear him.

The machine started and he suddenly looked at the drill as it started to come closer and closer, his fear raising, his smile disappearing. He knew it had no use of saying anymore as she wouldn't hear him because of the sound, but he wanted the blue femme to be the last person he'd ever see like that again, so he looked at her and saw her optics getting wet _for him. _He knew he actually got close to her, but not in the way she got close to him. She suddenly reached the glass with her hand and put it at the place where his was, so that it looked like their palms were touching. Both of them smiled and the drill already came too close, just a few inches were parting his spark and the drill. Though he was afraid, he couldn't stop smiling as she put her hand at his. He managed to be happy again. Because of her.

He knew she couldn't hear him, but he said three words, three little, but powerful words, which Arcee immediately recognized- _I love you._

Then he closed his optics to prepare to go away, to disappear from the light of the world. But soon, the drill stopped. He opened an optic and saw the man standing and not looking at the room where soldiers were fighting. The drill suddenly stopped and Starscream felt liberation in his spark, feeling that he was saved. The confused man was just looking at his fellows getting beaten up, not standing a chance. Just then, the door opened and a man in a gray suit came into the room. Arcee immediately recognized the human and widely smiled.

It was no other than agent William Fowler who came just in time.

-Special agent William Fowler. You're all arrested. -The man said and a few other soldiers got into the room, dragging out the leader and his closest minions, including the guy who almost dug a hole into his spark chamber. The agent smiled in Arcee's way and winked his eye, making her smile. Starscream saw that and he frowned for a second, but then the soldiers came and removed the chains that were keeping them tight. Arcee thanked and elegantly stood up walking out of the cell. The soldiers in Starscream's cell were just standing, waiting for a command from Fowler.

-Um... hello? I'm in chains here as well. -He stated, but the soldiers didn't respond.

Arcee came over to the agent and knelt down, knowing that Fowler would ask about the silver Cybertronian.

-What do you think? -The special agent asked and Arcee smiled into Starscream's direction. She was silent for a few seconds, but then looked at Fowler again.

-He won't cause any harm... yet. You can release him. -She said and the agent didn't need to ask twice, giving the soldiers a sign that they could release the Seeker. As they did, Starscream pulled his hands back and mumbled something into his chin, quickly thanking them. There was a frown on his face as he stood up, his optics narrowed. As he got out and looked t Arcee who just stood up, his optics normalized again and his wings drooped. He didn't dare to say a word as the agent seemed to dislike him.

-You sure he won't do any trouble? We could carefully dispose him. -The agent asked and Arcee widely smiled.

-_Dispose...?! -_He thought.

-No, as long as I'm here, he won't do anything bad. -She said and the agent smiled.

-Well, you won't be here for a long time. A Space Bridge is already waiting for you outside, just a few kilometers away. I'll stay here and examine the things they... left behind.-He said and she nodded her head, still smiling.

As the Seeker heard that, his wings raised up again. He knew he couldn't do anything but to let her go. He didn't have a chance to join them again, and she would never abandon her family... and Knock Out. The Seeker got next to her and the agent's smile disappeared as he looked up to see the Seeker who was usually causing much trouble. Realizing that, he dumbly smiled and waved his hand, silently giggling.

Both of them said goodbye to Fowler and went out. As they got out, they saw the snow covering everything again, it was the same scenery as before, just that there was a base behind them. Though it was cold, they both smiled as the just loved to feel the wind again and see the scenery again. No snow was falling, the sky was white and there was nothing that would threaten them anymore in any way, they were free again, and they enjoyed it.

..._**A few minutes later**_...

They were walking alongside each other, Starscream looking at the femme all the time. They both knew it was awkward, yet it was clear to him that he wasn't alone anymore. He couldn't believe that he actually said that before. Sure, it was awkward to walk alongside each other now, but he was in love, he couldn't help it. Soon, they saw the Bridge just waiting for Arcee to pass through it. The Seeker knew he is going to be crushed when she would leave, and he had to try. Still, he remained silent just like her... but then they finally got to the Space Bridge. They both stopped in the same time and looked at each other.

-Arcee... Is it... weird now? That I said... -He just couldn't say it and she smiled.

-Not really... I mean, of course, but... -She couldn't say it too and he smiled as well.

He reached out his hand, palm up. She looked at it and then back at his face to see him smiling with a cute smile, his optics half-closed. Though she wanted to put her hand at his one, she knew it would be wrong and only harder for them to accept that there is no way they could be together. She crossed her servos and shook her head, getting closer to the green portal. The Seeker got scared she would just leave without saying anything to him though he revealed his feelings for her. Arcee looked back at him to see that he was a bit scared before he put his servos behind his back to act like he wasn't afraid she'd leave him. She tilted her head and smiled, making him smile again as well. The Seeker was looking at her like never before, she knew he loved her by that look he gave her. She knew he liked her for a long time, even before all of this happened. She realized that when he smiled in a way she would never forget. The way he was looking at her in the ice cave was just the way like he was looking at her when she and Cliffjumper were imprisoned.

The silver mech tilted his head to see what she was intending to do, and she knew she was scared she would leave him, but there was no other way.

-Starscream... I... know how you feel right now... but there is no way we could ever be together. -She said and his smile vanished from his faceplates in an astrosecond. She didn't want to say it so direct, but she wanted him to forget about her entirely, so it wouldn't hurt him every day she wouldn't be beside him.

-But... But I thought... -He looked at the ground and started to look around, eventually looking back at her- ...that we were... Knock Out is behind that, isn't he?

As he asked that, she shook her head and smiled -What? No, it's...

-I knew I should have pulled that fabulous face off when I had the chance to... -He cut her off and she felt sadness in her spark too. She would surely miss the way he was getting closer to her, the way he would make her laugh. She suddenly hugged him and he was surprised at first, having his servos away from her, but he soon wrapped his servos around her.

-Don't think that I'm running away from you... -She said and backed off- I love you, Starscream.

He nodded his head- I know.

They were just looking at each other for a few seconds before the Seeker said something again- But... I... How could I ever forget about this, Arcee? You... are the only one who got to me. I won't forget it, Arcee, I don't even want to!

She smiled as she realized he was dreaming about her before- Starscream... You have to forget this... Though I don't want to leave as well. I don't want to forget you as well... But we have to, it's a part of growing. You have to understand.

He smiled, but he was terribly sad- Of course... But my place is with you... I never felt like this before, you are... the one for who, I would give my life. Why don't you understand that I cannot be without you any longer?

-If... If we would be in a perfect world... we would never need to face the world alone. But it sadly isn't a perfect world. We are living in a world where there is extreme importance who you are... and what you are.

Starscream got closer to her and took both of her hands. He looked into her bright blue optics, and he knew she was sad as well- Together, we could create our own world... We don't need them, Arcee. If this is... love we are speaking of, then there are no boundaries. I cannot live without you, I can't forget you, no, never... Love will find a way! Arcee, don't you realize? You are my new dream... -He said and she sweetly smiled.

-You are mine too... But there isn't a way. You have to go, Starscream, I don't want you to suffer...

-I'm not leaving! -He immediately stated and she tittered.

-Please, don't make this any harder... -She said, her voice quivering a little- There is no way... Please, don't be sad...

-But... somehow we'll come trough! I have finally found my happiness back... so why...? I don't want to part, I want to be with you... It is fate. -He tried to keep her with him, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get her to stay.

-No. We can't see each other any longer... maybe never again... But know this, I love you, Starscream, and there won't be anyone else.

A tear slid down his faceplate as he couldn't keep it in. She wiped the tear off with her finger and he slightly smiled.

-Nobody could ever take your place, Arcee. I love you too. -He smiled and she smiled, both of them being close to crying.

-Close your optics... -She silently said and his smile got a little wider. He closed his optics and bent a little as he thought that she would kiss him goodbye, but after a few seconds, he realized that nothing is going to happen. He opened his optics and looked left-right to see where she was, but she wasn't close anymore. He felt like there was some malfunction in his spark as she vanished, together with the Space Bridge. He was standing at the snow for hours, not stopping to look at the place where she was last seen. He was crushed, he couldn't believe it. For the first time in life he actually loved someone, and now she was gone... maybe even forever. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to do anything anymore. He wanted to just stand here till his life would end. He wanted to be with her, his spark was skipping every second beat. He wanted it to be a dream... but it wasn't. Everything was too real to be a dream. Snow soon started to fall, the snowflakes dancing around him in a playful way, but he didn't care at all. He felt desperate. He couldn't do anything anymore, he wasn't hungry though he wasn't eating anything for days, or even months. The mech wanted to die from sadness, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Soon, the dance of the snowflakes turned into a harsh snowstorm, and he finally realized that he was still alive. He shook his head and walked a few steps, trying to remember which way she was walking so he could walk in her footsteps. He missed her terribly, he couldn't stop being sad. After kilometers of walking, he looked back to remember how she left him without ever kissing him, and he never even thanked her for the things she did to him. Another tear slid down his faceplate and he soon turned back to go at his way, to walk alone again. Even though he had wings again, he couldn't even imagine flying.


	18. Rising Sun

_**Rising Sun**_

The wind was blowing harshly, but there was no snow. Nowhere was snow, nothing was white anymore. The silver Seeker was in a forest, surrounded by tall, thin trees. He was walking slowly, his head lowered. He didn't have a clue where he was and for how long he had walked. He didn't even feel real anymore, he felt like a restless ghost who is looking at the past. Everything was unfamiliar to him, even the grass and the white flowers. He was terribly tired, yet he didn't dare to close an optic. Even when he would blink, darkness would fill him up and he was afraid. The fact that he couldn't be close to the femme was breaking his spark. It got cold the moment he closed his optics for a second, and terribly dark. He immediately opened his optics again as he knew he shouldn't close them at all, he should keep going. He tried to forget her, but he soon realized that he didn't want to forget a single detail about her. He could still imagine her standing right next to him, smiling... but when he looked at her, she wasn't there. It was clear to him that, as she dropped him, she broke him as well.

The Seeker never felt such sadness, he was never crying from day to day only because of a person who got out of his life. She wasn't even offline, yet he felt like she would be. He was afraid she would forget about him after some time. He was afraid she wouldn't think of him, even though he knew it was their agreement. He began to feel like a silhouette. He didn't know if he's ever going to feel again... The more he tried to move on, he felt more alone... and he knew he will never forget her.

-_Why is it so hard for me to accept the fact that she can't be where I can... that our paths can't cross no more... Why did it ever happen...? She tore me up when she said that it is impossible... when she took everything away._

The silver mech heavily sighed and finally looked around to see where he was. The trees were still green as before, and he immediately recognized and remembered the forest. His spark suddenly clenched as he remembered it all so fondly. His spark ached, but he couldn't cry anymore, he couldn't do anything but to wait till he'd collapse or find his happiness in something else... but he had the feeling that he would never be happy again.

He looked at the ground again, desperately trying to get her picture out of his mind. He was forcing himself to forget about her, but he couldn't. The mech was stuck. He couldn't stop walking, he couldn't stop thinking.

-_This was the very first page... not where the story line ends... my thoughts will echo her name... she left to soon... -_As he thought that, he saw the a dried fern leaf on the ground, and the memories struck him like it was a déjà vu. The mech immediately knelt down and dug into the ground with his claws to pick up the dried leaf. He immediately knew that it was the first step for them getting closer. He knew it was the same leaf she used to heal his scar. He put his claws gently at his faceplate and felt it still being on his faceplate. He lowered his optic ridges and sighed again, throwing the leaf at the ground. He then stood up and transformed, flying away, out of the forest.

..._**Meanwhile**_...

-What has gotten into you, Arcee? You're acting weird the last days... -Smokescreen said as soon as she approached him. She sighed and raised her head to look at Smokescreen. Her optic ridges were lowered and she looked quite sad.

-You were acting like that since you got back from your trip... Did that stick legged mech do something to you? -ratchet came into the room an joined the conversation.

-No, no... not at all. -She said and lowered her head again, crossing her servos.

-What happened to him anyways? -Bulkhead asked as he got interested in the conversation. He didn't have anything better to do that time.

-I don't know, ok? How could I? -She harshly stated and they widened their optics to hear the femme answer like that. It was weird for her to be like that and they knew something was bothering her, but Ratchet wanted to let her alone, Bulkhead didn't want to be the one who'd ask and Smokescreen was just afraid to ask.

She looked at their faces and the odd expressions on them, so she sighed and shrugged her shoulders- I... I just miss Jack and the others... Seeing Fowler there reminded me on the beautiful times we had together...

Ratchet mumbled something firstly, but then added- Well... Maybe I could organize such occasion. -He smiled and went out to inform Ultra Magnus.

Arcee smiled, but artificially. The only reason why she was down was because of the silver mech whom she cared about much. She could deal with changes very well, but was afraid he couldn't. On the other side, she wasn't sure, maybe it was the other way around, maybe she was the one being sad about him, maybe he moved on... which scared her even more.

-Alright, -Ratchet came into the room, -you are free to go to the base. I will inform the humans of your coming. Oh, and Smokescreen.

-Yes? -He asked and smiled.

-You're not allowed to go. -Ratchet stated and Smokescreen's jaw dropped.

-Wh-Why not? I want to see them too... -He silently said and Ratchet shook his head.

-On another occasion. Only Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are allowed to go, we still have jobs to do.

-Not fair... -Smokescreen crossed his servos and went out of the room, disappointed as he couldn't go as well just because the 'Bots who could go were their guardians before.

..._**A few hours later**_...

The three 'Bots were already with the humans in their new base. Arcee was really happy to see Jack, Miko and Rafael again, but the thought of the silver mech was preventing her from being happy. It was like a part of her spark wasn't there...

The kids were very happy to see them again, and couldn't wait to tell everything that happened to them during their absence. Miko told Bulkhead about her big concert when he was gone, that everything in her life is just getting better and better. Bumblebee took Raf on a ride so they could talk and enjoy their time together, and Jack was telling the blue femme about how he's getting closer to the girl he always adored, and Arcee had to fake a smile.

As the black haired boy was talking how he was getting closer to her and the way he was treating her like a queen only to get her attention actually hurt Arcee a lot as she realized that she missed the Seeker much more than she thought. She didn't even know that she actually couldn't forget about him, but now she knew. Then, Jack started to talk about the years when she didn't even notice him, and said that it paid off after all. As she heard that, she stopped paying attention to him and started to think about the silver mech again, nodding her head and smiling occasionally.

She remembered all his ways of getting attention. The mech was always trying to be close to her, he was actually sliming up at first, but then it turned out to be more than just that. He started caring for her deeply, he started to keep her safe from any harm, even sacrificing his health for her. He was annoying and quirky sometimes, but at the other side, he was something special... something that she couldn't even indentify what it is. Maybe it was insufferable, but she loved him because of that. She loved him because he was different, though he was a Decepticon, he was sensitive and had a kind spark, but it was hidden for who knows how many years.

-Arcee? Are you even... listening? -Jack asked and she awoke from her daydreaming.

-What? -She asked and widely opened her optics.

-Are you even listening? -He asked, laughing a little.

-Um... sure... why wouldn't I? -She smiled to act a little.

-Really? Ok, what was I talking about? -He asked and crossed his arms, looking at Arcee with a tilted head.

-Well... about... that girl... who you're chasing... the girl of your... dreams?

-You mean Sierra?

-Yes! Sierra, who else? -She said and sweetly smiled and tilted her head.

-Um... no, I was talking about my mom... -He said and Arcee's smile disappeared- Arcee... You're acting a little weird...

She raised an optic ridge and crossed her friends- I do not. I'm just... tired.

-From what? -The boy asked and smiled even wider as he saw that Arcee was trying to hide something.

-You might not know, but I saved this planet from a mech who could have destroyed the world if it wasn't me who jumped after him. I actually had to stand being with him for days! Surprisingly he didn't try to scrap me after the first try, but it still counts.

Jack raised an eyebrow and she sighed, rolling her optics. She knew she was acting weirdly, so she looked back at him and smiled.

-I think I just need some fresh air... something like that. -She said and went out. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and went over to Miko and Bulkhead.

As she got out, she went between some big hills so she wouldn't be seen. There was just a single star at the sky, but not because it was cloudy, because the sun was slowly coming out. She put her servos at her head and tried to hide her sadness again, but she couldn't really do it. As soon as she remembered that she simply ran away from him when leaving, not even saying that she was grateful to him for so much sacrifices he made for her, tears escaped her optics and slid down her faceplates. And so she began to cry for the mech she despised so much before she realized that he was the one who actually cared for her more than the others. Though he was a Decepticon, she was at peace with that. After all, the only difference between Autobots and Decepticons was sometimes just the insignia.

..._**With Starscream**_...

The mech widely opened his optics as he saw a shadow down the rocky hill. He saw that it was bigger than any human he had seen before, yet it was small. As soon as he realized that it was the very femme he was looking for, it was the femme for whom he was crying all these days, not eating anything at all. The same femme who broke his spark... but as soon as he saw her again, the sadness simply disappeared. He half-opened his mouth as he saw the femme crying... for him. He couldn't believe it, after all those days, he finally found her again. He half-closed his optics and smiled, silently getting off the hill. As he was getting closer, his spark started to bounce faster and faster, and he finally felt like he was living again. He soon touched the ground with his feet and completely turned still. He wasn't sure how to approach her, what he should do.

He just stopped and smiled at the femme who suddenly stopped to cry, looking at the single star at the sky, the sun's rays already touching the Earth's core. Birds were singing from the back and the wing was slightly blowing, the sound of grass as they were affected by the wind. The Seeker took a deep breath to calm himself, not that he needed to breathe. He silently walked into the middle of the hills to show himself after all.

Suddenly, she looked at him and widened her optics and opened her mouth from the surprise. She couldn't believe that he was actually waiting for her here, not trying to get any help, not causing any trouble. The silver mech clearly changed. The sun was slowly rising behind him, and his body was slightly illuminated from it. He was looking at her with a shy look, but as soon as she widely smiled, he widely smiled as well.

They both ran towards each other and the Seeker swept her up, spun her in the air and then gently put her back at the ground, hugging her tightly. They both closed their optics from the happiness they felt from being reunited again.

They soon parted from the hug, but were still holding hands.

-I thought you'd forget me... -The Seeker said and Arcee smiled, her optics still being a little wet.

-How could I...? After everything what you have done to me... -She silently said and he blinked twice.

-Why don't you just forgive me because of the thing with Cliffjumper? I was ignorant back then...

She smiled and shook her head- No... He might have been an Autobot, but nobody was ever that close to me...

He bit his lower lip, showing his dentals and chuckled.

-I didn't realize that... without you, my life would be darkness... -Arcee said and Starscream smiled.

-I know! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place... -The Seeker sweetly smiled- While it was always right here... aside you.

She smiled and then looked at the sunrise behind him. He got aside and wanted to part, but she took his servo and rested her head at it. He smiled as he saw that and looked into the distance as well, so he would finally be able to see a sunrise. As it was slowly rising, Starscream saw the sky getting brighter and the landscape getting lighter. Starscream widely smiled seeing that. He couldn't deny the fact that it was beautiful.

-Starscream... I... -she looked up and he looked down to see the blue femme looking at him with her wonderful, deep blue optics in which he was getting lost- ... I know it is forbidden... but I don't want to stop this. I don't want to be apart from you again... but I can't leave, you know...

Starscream's smile slowly started to disappear, and she knew he thought she would go away again.

-But... you were right... Love will find a way. -She smiled and he smiled back, both of them getting closer to each other.

-We'll survive it... together. -He said and she half-closed her optics, stepping at her toes so she could get closer to his face. He widened his optics and half-opened his mouth as he saw that she was getting closer, his spark beating like crazy.

-Sorry that this came a little late... but... -She said and started to get closer so their lips would touch.

Starscream felt like the time between them stopped. Though astroseconds passed, he felt like an eternity. As she was that close to him, he half-closed his optics as well and waited till their lips would touch. He forgot about everything else around them. He forgot about the sun, he forgot about the time and the surroundings... it was like they were the only ones who existed.

-Arcee... -He silently said and she stopped.

-What? -She silently asked and slightly smiled.

-Are we... I mean... you know... -He was ashamed and his smile disappeared.

-Isn't that a bit too obvious? -She silently stated and her smile got slightly bigger. As she said that, she tilted her head a bit and the Seeker got lost in her optics again. When he looked at them, they were filling him up with such feelings that his spark tickled.

-Not really... Everyone knows a kiss is just nature's way to make someone stop talking... -He said and she slightly shook her head.

-We are, you idiot. -She said and he smiled again.

-You don't know what you're talking about, -he said and she rolled her optics,- scientists can't be idiots... forgot that? I mean... except of some individuals who just keep failing at work, but then again... -He got interrupted as she pressed her lips against his. He firstly widened his optics, but soon closed his tired optics and cupped her face, returning the kiss.

They didn't care if someone would come and see them, they didn't care about time and space. They both know that they had something special, and no one and nothing could prevent them from being together. Starscream knew she had to leave again eventually, but now he was sure that she would never abandon him... they knew it would be hard to see each other, they knew they were risking a lot of things... but they were willing to take the risk.

They knew that no matter how far apart they were, there was always a way to be together. Because love never leaves, and never ends.

_**The end~**_


End file.
